Dates with the Supernatural
by dad90
Summary: Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Ayakashi, and even Spirits are just some of the many Supernatural races around the world. Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode and Zack Orion are going to meet and tackle them all! All while protecting the daughter of the original Lucifer and the Spirit Princess and defecting the Anti-Supernatural Team, or AST. Not to mention Demon Slayers and Spacequakes as well.
1. The Undead Dragon Emperor & Stepsisters

Hello, everyone! One and all! I'm dad90, and for the first time, I'm adopting a story from a user named **arcana1375** who wrote **The Undead Dragon Emperor**. Apparently, he deleted the story, but thanks to the original idea user named **2015 Lewamus Prime** , I've the first chapter under control, but of course, there's going to be some differences and plot twists along the way.

Also, at the same time, I've been challenged by **Glorious Burden** , another good friend of mine, and this is what he came up with:

 **Highschool DxD crossover challenge:**

 **Crosses over with: Omamori Himari, Trinity 7, Heaven's Lost Property, Date A Live**

 **Characters and Elements will also be included from: Arcana Heart (Game series), Brandish (H-manga), The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Mecha, Drama, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Universe: Merged Universe**

 **Using: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

Now, I'm currently watching _Date A Live_ 's first few episodes, and try to find out why that series is popular.

Also, **I don't own anything except for my own OCs, and Zack Orion belongs to 2015 Lewamus Prime.**

And as I do, get ready for…

* * *

 **Dating with the Supernatural**

 **Season 1 START!**

 **Opening Act: The Undead Dragon Emperor & The Arrival of the 2 Stepsisters**

* * *

(3rd-Person POV)

March 10th, 1993.

The day the whole world stood still.

An event that has come to only be called " **The Catastrophe** " hit Earth. The Catastrophe lasted 18 hours, during which time, over 3 billion people simply dropped dead with no immediate explanation. Curiously, though the vast majority of that number died in their sleep, of those that didn't, only a scant few died in circumstances that would put other people's lives at risk.

Try as the people of Earth might, they were unable to pin down any sort of ultimate, clear reason WHY the Catastrophe occurred, or why it hit who it hit. All they could figure out was that the vast majority of the cause-of-deaths were due to spontaneous heart attacks that proved lethal to those they hit. Attempting to pin down who the Catastrophe targeted proved useless as well; though it seemed to hit third-world nations quite hard to the point where some of the smaller ones simply no longer exist, that it seemed to largely miss the young and very young, and the lower class seemed to be hit somewhat harder than the upper classes, the fact is that the 3 billion dead included vast numbers of people from all walks of life, from every nation, of every economic class. The completely inexplicable nature of the Catastrophe only baffled scientists and doctors further, as autopsies revealed that the deaths were not caused due to chemical or biological weaponry, nor were they caused by ANY sort of obvious attack or foul play- only that 3 billion people, many of them perfectly healthy immediately before their deaths, just suddenly died.

Of course, they wouldn't know that because….

** At the Dimensional Gap **

….the main reason for all of these deaths?

The **Second Great War**.

This one involved with the 3 Factions: **Angels, Fallen Angels,** & **Devils**. But that's not all. It was also involved with many other supernatural races, including **Ayakashi, Vampires, Kitsunes,** just to name a few. But the top 3 involved in this war are **Dragons** , **Angeloids** , and **Spirits**.

The **Angeloids** (a portmanteau of Angel and Android) are a series of hybrid machines made by **Daedalus** and **Minos**. They were created to obey the orders given to them by the masters of **Synapse** , the lost portion of Heaven, in which **Michael** , the leader of the Angels, watches over.

The actual process is unknown but Angeloids are given life from biological engineering since they have organs, fluids, etc. What is known is that, despite their fragile appearance and human characteristics, they are endowed with great strength, speed, and knowledge of battle as well as being extremely difficult to harm by human measures.

Angeloids are made in several different types as powerful warriors, medical technicians, and strategists, each of which is specially made for a certain task that is primarily (but not uniquely) combat-related.

They come either in **First Generation** , (in which both Daedalus and Minos created, in which they were determined by a mixture of their battle abilities, computational processing capacity, and emotional control), **Second Generation** (only created by Minos in an attempt to destroy ALL 3 Factions for his own pleasure), or an **Unknown Generation**.

Then, came the Spirits, as they have proved to be one of the BIG forces to be reckoned with. They are extraordinary beings from a different dimension. Through their own will or not, it is unknown, but each time they come through to this world, they create a **spacequake** that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world.

Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of "Mana" they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the same ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an **Angel** (Not to confuse with the ones from the 3 Factions), plus the ability to fly.

And last, but certainly not least, the Dragons. They are known to be one of the most powerful and prominent creatures of all time. Dragons are beings created from large masses of energy who act freely and selfishly. Despite this, Dragons have an extremely high level of intelligence.

Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. The Dragons are the only creatures whom, as a race, did not side with any of the three factions in the 2 Great Wars, unlike the Youkai, European Monsters, spirits, fairies, and other supernatural races. That also includes Angeloids and Spirits as well. However, some individual Dragons "did" (Keyword: DID) join one of the Three Factions.

It is also a known fact that it is a grave mistake to anger a dragon of ANY level, whether it be a Low-class Dragon or one of the **Heavenly Dragons**.

And the most prime example of this was when the Spirits had the NERVE to fight against the 2 strongest Dragons ever: **The Great Red** , the **Apocalypse Dragon** and **True Red Dragon God Emperor** , and **Ophis** , the **Infinite Dragon God**. And with the Spirits and these 2 Dragons fighting alone, THAT was the major cause of the 3 billion deaths in the Human World, despite the fact that they were all fighting in the **Dimensional Gap**.

And when all was said and done, not only humans, but many races of the Supernatural suffered severe deaths, including the loss of the 4 Great Satans and 40 out of the 72 Pillars for the Devils, more than ¾ of their armies lost for the Fallen Angels, and Heaven split in 2 for the Angels.

** Somewhere in Synapse **

 **Daedalus** could only cry as she saw the Human world in great turmoil.

She is a calm and caring angel she cares for all her daughters and the rest of synapse. She is highly intelligent is synapse's top scientist, she hates cruel and manipulative people like Minos, who is still an Angel, somehow. It's a wonder that he hasn't fallen yet after all of the damage that he has done. Not to mention that HE was the one that started the 2nd Great War as an excuse after seeing the Spirits fight against the Dragons. She has long blue hair and has white wings and wears a long white necklace. Unlike other Angels, she's always bare foot. For some reason, due to her weak health, she always sit on a cloud-like machine that Michael created for her.

Daedalus is also one of the few that learned that God had died during the first Great War, and she felt devastated as she was his godfather. Now, as the Angels currently checks on her from time to time, she's hoping that one day, all of this war will come to a halt once and for all in the hopes of restoring humanity in the Human world.

Well, little does she and many other Supernatural races know is that these 2 boys-turned-Dragons, **Dayo "Mugen" Kayode** , the Son of Infinity, and the son of Ophis, and **Zack Orion** , the **Undead Dragon Emperor,** and the only one lucky enough to survive the **blood of Samael, the Dragon Eater** , would be the ones that changes the fate of the entire world and the Supernatural worldwide.

(TIME SKIP! – 30 years later)

 **Current Day: March 25** **th** **, 2023**

 **9:00 AM**

 **Location: Itsuka Residence, Japan, Eurasia**

(Dayo's POV)

Whew! It's been 30 years after the 2nd Great War, and I've seen it all. And as a **Half-Dragon, Half-Demigod** , I've been lucky that I was able to get away with a few "scratches."

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name** : **Dayo "Mugen" Kayode**

 **Age: ? (17 in Human Form)**

 **Blood: ?**

 **Race: Half-Dragon/Half-Demigod**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **Specialty: Son of the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis; wields more than 1 Sacred Gear and obtained a Demonic Gear**

Now, my human form consists of a slim, muscular build, while having black skin, short black hair with a very long ponytail with a ribbon at the end, and for some reason, I have heterochromia eyes in which my left eye is dark brown and my right eye is crimson red. However, I usually wear sunglasses to prevent people seeing my strange eyes.

"Mmmm…."

Ah, and here are my 3 sisters that are waking up right now… well, my 3 **adopted sisters** , that is.

First is **Yant "Milk" Chichiizumi**.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Yant "Milk" Chichiizumi**

 **Age: 23**

 **Blood: A**

 **Race: Goddess/Fairy Angel/Half-Wolf**

 **Height: 7' 0"**

 **Specialty: Supreme Goddess of Milk; has a huge brother complex**

This girl is known to be one of the cutest and hottest girls of all time: long pink bubblegum hair that goes all the down to her feet, sexy hips, a nice, plump butt, and most of all, her 135cm bust (but it can be unlimited)! Not to mention that she has inverted nipples. Because of that, she has been given the title of **The Supreme Goddess of Oppai**.

She eventually has (hopelessly) fallen in love with me, and causes most of the maids to be jealous, but were surprised to hear from Yant that they can all share him. Also, she hugs me frequently (with my head in her well-endowed chest). She also gives me a nickname in which I now hate: Plushy-Chan.

The second sister is Yant's 'twin' sister, **Vixinthia "Vixy" Heart Chichiizumi.**

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Vixinthia "Vixy" Heart Chichiizumi**

 **Age: 21**

 **Blood: A**

 **Race: Goddess/Angel Elf**

 **Height: 6' 8"**

 **Specialty: Loves hugging; Loves to spoil her brother; can transform into a busty cowgirl or wolf**

She is the irresistibly cute beautiful soft cuddly busty angel elf princess from Lamani, the feli-foxy-elven land beyond the cosmos. Like Yant, Vixy has huge breasts (125cm) and has long purple hair to hide her elf ears with a red ribbon on top. She's known as the **Goddess of Magic.**

And the last one is **Di "Di-Nyan" Chichiizumi.**

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Di Chichiizumi**

 **Age: 19**

 **Blood: A**

 **Race: Goddess/Half Wolf**

 **Height: 5' 0"**

 **Specialty: Has a Long fluffy tail; uses it to wrap around her brother**

Unlike her 2 sisters, Di has an above-average sized chest (95 cm), and has wolf ears on the top of her head which has brown hair, in which I'm worried. She also has a long brown tail that's almost irresistible NOT to touch. She's known as the **Moon Goddess** and **Silver Princess**.

[Morning, brother~~!] the 3 sisters sang, hugging me from all over the bed.

"M-Morning…" I replied to them with a blush on my face, knowing that the girls are a bit too close to me, but they didn't care as they just giggled.

But then….

 **BAM!**

"Uuggh…"

"That must be Kotori waking him up again…" I sighed annoyingly. "I just hope Zack's stomach is okay after that…"

Who are Kotori and Zack, you ask? Well….

** Next door **

(3rd-Person POV)

One person in bed is about to be woken by his adoptive little sister into the most dreadful situation possible.

The person jumping up and down on his bed is a middle school girl with twintails. She has red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied with ribbons in three variety of colors of both hair and is separated by each side, called a twintail hair. She also has antenna hair (アホ毛 ahoge?) that always sticks out on the top of her head.

Having the white ribbons, she wears a white uniform with a black tie, short teal-colored skirt and has long stockings that reach the half of her thigh.

Her name is **Kotori Itsuka**.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Kotori Itsuka**

 **Age: 14**

 **Blood: AB**

 **Race: Human**

 **Height: 145 cm**

 **BWH: 72/53/74**

"What's wrong, my darling brother?" Kotori asked.

"Get off of me! You're heavy!" the brother inside the bedsheets replied. He would immediately regret that.

Because Kotori jumped up high, showing her panties for a brief before planting her foot on the boy's gut…

 **BAM!**

…hard!

"Uuggh…" the boy groaned.

But Kotori didn't care and just said, "You just said 'Uuggh..'."

The boy revealed to be a man with wild black hair that's a bit long. He has a thin body with some abs and a bit of muscle in him, and his skin is light brown. His face is angular, have Ocean or sky color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents). He has a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye.

This guy is Dayo's best friend/brother-for-life, **Zack Orion**.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Zack Orion/Zack Itsuka (currently uses this since he's adopted into the Itsuka family)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Blood: ?**

 **Race: Half-Dragon (Samael)/Half-Ghost**

 **Height: 6' 5"**

 **Specialty: Is the first-ever "Undead Dragon Emperor"; Has the blood of Samael, the Dragon Eater injected in him; No longer has a Human soul; Immortal**

(Dayo's POV)

As I enter into Zack's room, I can see that he's once again been disturbed by Kotori.

"Hey! Why are you sleeping again?" Kotori asked while Zack begins to cover himself in the sheets.

"Yo, Koko!" I said to her. Yes, I call Kotori "Koko".

"Brother D!" Kotori said as she jumped off of the bed and hugged me. "Zack won't wake up!"

"That's because you've been pushing his patience," I warned her. "Sometimes, he has a bad temper. And since you pounced on him again, I might as well make him feel better."

I then proceeded to Zack and whispered, "You all right, man?"

"I am," Zack replied. "Just make sure she's in the family room before I tease her with my 'virus' again."

I just nodded and proceed to Kotori who's currently hugging my sisters as I said to her, "Koko, Zack will be up shortly, but I suggest that you wait in the family room now."

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"Because Zack's got the ' **If you don't let me sleep for at least another 10 minutes, I will tickle my little sister uncontrollably'** virus. Also known as the **T-virus**."

That's one of the biggest lies I've just said, but Kotori seems to buy it.

"What?!" Kotori asked in horror as she and my sisters hugged each other in fear.

"So I suggest you just run now, while he can still control himself."

"What about you, Plushy-chan?" Yant asked.

I gained a small tickmark, but quickly shook it off and said, "Don't worry. I'll take this one for the team!"

"We love you, brother! Please be safe!" my sisters shouted as they and Kotori ran to the living room.

I sighed heavily and said to Zack, "They're gone."

Zack finally woke up and said, "Good grief. Why can't I sleep in peace sometimes?"

"Well, you should be glad that we're finally with a peaceful family now, despite the fact that the parents of the Itsukas are now starting their new lives in North America, taking care of the children in an orphanage center," I replied to Zack.

Yeah, Zack's life has been mind-boggling twisted after the past 5 years, and now he's on the road to recovery from his horrifying ordeal, and what an ordeal he has been through.

 **(FLASHBACK TIME! – 8 years ago)**

(3rd-Person POV)

The year was 2015. Around another area in Japan.

It was the first day of Middle School for Zack Orion at the age of 11, and let's just say that he's not a happy camper.

In fact, he's walking to school with his head down to hide the scar his dad gave him after a vicious fight with him last night. He didn't think today would go all that well, and he was right.

"Look at him."

"What a loser."

"Let's beat him up even more."

The scar Zack had has scared a lot of people and he got bullied constantly. However, a savior managed to aid his way.

"Leave him alone, you idiots! Don't you have class you're supposed to attend to?!"

That voice belonged to **Rinko Kuzaki**. She has short, golden brown hair with split bangs and matching brown eyes. Her most recognizable features are the 2 red ribbons she wears on both sides of her hair and her petite figure.

"Shoot, it's that sport addict Rinko. Let's get out of here before she beats us up."

"You got lucky that you got saved by that **flatboard** , loser!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLATBOARD?!" Rinko shouted and threw some rocks at the boys, each of them hitting them in the head, forcing them to retreat.

"Th-Thank you," Zack said nervously, after seeing her protect him. "I-I'm Zack Orion."

"I'm Rinko Kuzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Rinko said cheerfully. "Don't let that scar on your face wear you down. And in case you get bullied again, let me know. We're friends, right?"

Zack couldn't believe his eyes. At long last, he finally made a friend, and to him, it's a huge accomplishment.

"Yes!" Zack said cheerfully. For Zack, he felt a little safer, thanks to his new friend Rinko.

(Weeks later)

When he got to his mother's house, Zack saw his mother watching the TV, hearing a special report. When Zack saw what his mother's seeing, he couldn't believe it.

His father was dead by police shooting.

Last night, he got drunk and got stopped by police who asked him to take a sobriety test. The policeman's response was being stared in the face in the barrel of a gun that his father wielded, in which he was actually trying to kill his mother and Zack himself. However, for some reason, his gun jammed, saving the trooper's life.

And as the man began to drive off, the trooper fires some bullets at Zack's father, in which one of them hit the father in the head, knocking him out, but with his foot on the gas, the car accelerates towards a telephone pole…

BAM!

…causing a blackout to the entire neighborhood, while his head slammed hard on the glass. He has already been killed from the trooper's shot.

And now, after years of constant abusing, Zack felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. Even his mother's crying in joy as they were now finally free from the father's wrath.

(Next day)

In school, Zack felt much more confident as he held his head up high because he's no longer afraid. In fact, some of the bullies even managed to leave him alone as well. At this point, noting could scare him. And the best part? He and Rinko made a few new friends.

2 upperclassmen named **Rias Gremory** and **Akeno Himejima** , and an underclassman named **Koneko Toujou**.

They all treated him kindly and they were able to play together a lot. Koneko seemed to like spending time with Zack and Rinko, due to her love of cats. Either Zack or Rinko would get their lap sit by Koneko during lunch hour.

"Do you even eat regular foods at all?" Rinko asked.

"I usually… eat candy…" Koneko answered as she ate another chocolate bar.

"You do realize that eating too much candy is bad for your health and teeth, right?" Rinko asked, worried about Koneko's eating habits.

(3 years later)

Zack was a little disappointed when he saw Rias and Akeno go to High School 2 years ago, and he was even more disappointed when he saw Koneko skip a grade and proceeded to High School last year, and now, it was his turn to head to High School, but at least Rinko is heading towards the same school with him.

** At Kuoh Academy **

The school Zack and Rinko were heading to was **Kuoh Academy**. Originally, it was an all-girls private school, but for the first time this year, it's now co-ed. It's also here that Rias, Akeno and Koneko are attending here as well.

Unfortunately, some perverted boys attend here as well.

Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

But Zack didn't see any one of the girls he wanted to see during the opening ceremony. He heard everyone talking about them, but he couldn't seem to find them. So he went about his day hanging out with Rinko, but with a little more company with them.

They were **Mikako Satsukitane, Sohara Mitsuki** , and **Eishirou Sugata**. And boy, were they….something else.

At the time, Mikako was the Student Council President at the age of 15. Mikako is a tall young woman, she has long purple hair with two ribbons tied to both of her side burns. She has squint-y dark-purple eyes and maintains a constant grin, which reflects her sadistic attitude. She is equal in height and weight to Eishirou Sugata. Mikako is an upperclassman and she is Eishirou's childhood friend, whom she refers to as "Ei-kun," and the heiress of a Yakuza family. She is manipulative, a genius intellectual, cunning, highly intelligent, surprisingly strong and sadistic, usually towards Zack, her new "target".

Eishirou is a tall young man who sports delicate white hair and blue-green eyes. He dresses in his school uniform, for those are his only clothes. He also wears large, rectangular glasses. His facial expression is almost always neutral. He is the President of The New World Discovery club, and strangely enough, for some reason, he lives in a tent near a river and is always seen wearing his school uniform, as he has no other clothes, and continually praises various European explorers (such as Magellan and Columbus). He is highly eccentric and has some past involvement with Mikako's family; her servants even call him master. He is also equal on combat abilities with Mikako.

And Sohara is a teenage girl of average height, sporting long brown hair, which is usually kept in a pony tail held by a ribbon. She has large brown eyes, and may still be growing. Her measurements are as follows: Bust: 93 cm, Waist: 59 cm and Hips: 84 cm. She stands 158 cm tall (5'2) and weighs 49 kg (108 lb). As a child, she was constantly ill and thus had few friends. Her most notable features are big breasts, her dreadful **Karate-Chop of Doom** , in case that any perverted boys even try to look at her body, and her HORRIBLE cooking.

Evidence?

When she cooked one of the eggs, it had a DEADLY aura all over it, and NO ONE even tried eating it.

And with these new friends, Zack told them a lot of jokes, talking and messing around, avoiding some of Mikako's sadistic moves, and stop and prank perverts for disrespecting women.

Because of these, he's well-liked as he was funny and lots of girls wanted his number, but Rinko and Sohara will have NONE of it. Even Zack politely declined since they didn't know him or showed any interest in doing so, just like Eishirou, giving him the title of " **The Cold Scar Prince** ", making them want Zack even more.

As Zack was enjoying his days throughout the school, he finally saw them down the hall.

"It's the **Two Great Ladies** , Rias and Akeno!" one of the girls said, and everyone stopped to take a look.

And why not? They are the two most popular ladies of the school, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Akeno, Rias' best and childhood friend, is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

And as Zack walked up to them, the 2 girls saw him and the look in their eyes said it all.

Polite Acknowledgment. It was as if they forgot all about him.

And then they left, laughing as if they hadn't seen a friend for quite some time.

'That's it?' he thought sadly. Was all the time he waited for gone to waste as they forgot about him?

'Could Koneko forget me too?' he thought to himself as he headed back to class, looking dejected.

** 2 hours later **

Rinko and Sohara were worried. They haven't seen Zack, and classes have already ended and most of the students have already gone home.

Zack was looking down at the street while being on an overhead bridge. His thoughts were clouded ever since that meeting earlier, not forgetting the look in their eyes.

'So this friendship was all but a lie…' he said to himself, as he thought that this friendship is to just take a pity on him with the scar he had. And that annoyed him to no end. He hated people like that.

But as bad as this is, it's about to get MUCH, MUCH worse!

As Zack stood fuming on the bridge, he didn't notice a girl was trying to talk to him.

"Um, excuse me?" the girl asked.

It was then that Zack was out of his thoughts and looked at the girl who tried speaking to him. And needless to say, she was very cute. Long black hair that reached past her waist, deep brown eyes, and she was wearing a light pink shirt with a black skirt.

"Is your name Zack?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he politely answered.

"I'm glad I found you!" the girl said cheerfully. "My name is **Maria Lyken** , and I go to the same school as you, and…and….I was wondering…..um…"

Then she said out loud….

"Would you please go out with me?"

She then bowed her head, hoping for a yes.

No one has ever done that to Zack. Never had anyone shown so much conviction and respect, especially since he had done nothing to earn it. And maybe this was what he needed. Someone who would actually care about him. Not like Rias and Akeno. Maybe for Sohara and Rinko, but Mikako is also a big No.

He smiled and spoke, "I would be honored of going out with you."

Maria looked at Zack with an expression of pure joy as she hugged him and let him go, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrote her number on a piece of paper before heading home. He smiled too, at least something good came out of today.

But little did Zack know is that he is walking into a **trap** ….

(Weeks Later)

Zack was once again happy, now that he's got a girlfriend and he got over Rias and Akeno forgetting about him. Though he had yet to see Koneko, but he honestly thought that she had forgotten him as well. However, he didn't tell his friends about his girlfriend. It would be a mistake that would cost him his **life** ….

(Next day)

"Zack? Can I come over to your house after school?" Maria asked to him after classes were over.

"Sure," Zack answered. "I do have something that I need to show you. I'll see you then."

That would be the last pleasant conversation between these two before an epic **Killing Spree** would begin….

(Hours later)

After classes, he led Maria to his house, so he could meet with his mother and they would all formally meet.

What happens next changes his entire life forever.

"Oh! I forgot to give you that present. I left it in my room. Excuse me," said Zack as he ran upstairs to get it. And as he ran up to his room to grab the necklace he got for Maria….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream from his mother was heard. Zack quickly rushed downstairs and what he sees is the most devastating moment he ever saw.

 **(WARNING: Gore scenes!)**

His mother's body was torn apart.

"Please…..run…"

Those were the last words Zack heard from his mother before her head was crushed; her brain splattering the floor, and then Zack looked at the foot of the person who did it.

It was Maria. And her outfit changed as she looked completely insane.

"W…Why….?" Zack asked in horror.

"It's because I'm a **Stray Devil** ," Maria answered in a now more malicious tone. "I used you and I never liked or loved you in the first place. Some kid you are."

Stunned by her words as she was laughing at him, Zack couldn't move. She was another liar, just like Rias and Akeno, saying they'd always be with you, and then they leave you.

But now, what could he do? Both of his parents are now dead, and he could join them at any moment.

"Hahahaha! So you can't move, huh?" Maria asked. "Then let me help you."

Maria walked up to him and punched him in the head hard!

PUNCH!

The last thing Zack saw was multiple pairs of wings. Some like a bat, others like a crow before he knocked unconscious.

** At an Abandoned Warehouse; 8 months later **

How long has been in here?

Zack didn't know anymore. In fact, has Sohara and Rinko and his other friends been looking for him all this time. Again, he doesn't know.

Unfortunately, throughout the days, it has been an eternal nightmare as they blended together into a mass of inky darkness, never knowing where Zack was or how long he had been there.

 **(WARNING: Even more Gore scenes! This one isn't pretty!)**

His only marker for any idea of time was what torture he had to endure from the forces of the many Stray Devils and rogue Fallen Angels. Cutting off his fingers, letting them regrow, only for them to be ripped off again. He didn't know how he regrew them, but he wished it would stop.

He was beaten up, drowned, torn apart in so many places by chainsaws, starved, and they even jammed metal rods into his ears AND eyes!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So, what kind of punishment shall I do to you today?"

That voice belonged to Maria, who enjoyed torturing Zack throughout these months. Always changing her tone just to mess with him. It was then that she came up to him with a **syringe** in her hand full of some type of black fluid.

"W-What is it?" he asked weakly.

"This is the blood of **Samael** , the **Dragon Eater** ," Maria answered, widening Zack's eyes in terror.

Throughout the torturous months, Maria taught everything about the Supernatural world to Zack.

Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Youkai, Angeloids, everything. Including the 2 Great Wars, and the Catastrophe. The only thing she left out are the Spirits.

And one of the last things she told him was that there was a special dragon with cursed blood. That was Samael. And just a tiny bit of it was enough to kill Dragons. Even the 2 Strongest Dragons in existence, The Great Red and Ophis, were not invincible against Samael.

"Then does that mean….I have a **Dragon** inside me?" Zack asked in conclusion.

"That's right," Maria answered with the full syringe in her hands. "And this would be the very last thing you'll ever see. Don't worry. Your death will be as painless as possible."

Zack wanted to die at this point anyway, but not from that.

"Dear God, anything but that!" he protested. He tried to move away, to run, and do something to prevent this.

But he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to move.

"NOW DIE!" Maria yelled as she jammed the syringe into his neck, letting the curse flow into his bloodstream.

Now, to say "Painful" would be the lightest description of it.

It burned like hell, like his blood turned to fire and was flowing even faster. It was then, and only then he didn't want to die. He couldn't die until Zack wanted revenge against those who ripped him from his life, who killed his family, who tortured him to the point of insanity.

And it was her, who lied and broke him more than anything else done to him. Zack could feel his soul dim and he said…

"No; I will not die here. I will live to see the sun!"

Feeling the rush of wind as he ran, he would do everything he ever wanted to do. And it would start here.

** Outside the Warehouse **

A large, black Dragon was flying around town above 20,000 feet of them. He's **Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode** , the son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and his late father, Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. He's flying as he was trying to recover from a friendly practice battle with his mother Ophis, and his uncle, The Great Red.

Why he flying around the Human World? Nobody knows but him, but little does he know is that doing this would be the best decision he would ever make, because….

"! What was that?" he asked as he felt the cursed power of Samael. "It can't be! That dragon eater… he should've been in Cocytus, all sealed up! Something's wrong here…."

He then sensed where the power is coming from and quickly flew down there and check it out.

** Inside the Warehouse **

Maria, who had been laughing up to this point, was now startled as she saw Zack begin to rise up. She was in shock and in horror as she thought Zack would be dead by now, because at that moment, she could feel Zack's soul dissolve into nothingness, yet he was still there.

His conviction and will to live had been enough for him to stay alive without a human soul.

"How are you still alive?!" Maria asked in anger as she had her mind racing, and might have figured it out until he changed.

Suddenly, the temperature in the warehouse dropped by 50 degrees instantly, covering the metal in frost as the room was already 40 degrees to begin with, but Zack seemed unaffected by this. His hair turned bright white as his eyes lost their pupils and irises turning pure black, giving off a crimson light. His skin turned a very pale blue, like his whole body was frozen. Then, black cracks began to appear in his skin, like cracks in ice. His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. But the most terrifying part of all was his wings. They sprouted from his back like a dragon, but only these wings were made out of **bone** , like they wouldn't even be able to fly. Even his tail is made out of long bones, but it also has a blade in it. His breath, if he even need to breathe at this point, didn't show.

He let out a scream that sounded a rasped shout.

SCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHH!

It was terrifying as Maria, and now, the rest of the Stray Devils and Fallen Angels gathered around to kill him, but felt their souls being forcefully pulled out. They even saw the small colored ball that was their soul sticking out of their chests.

"W-What is this?" one of the Fallen asked in horror.

Zack wanted to make their punishments as painful as possible before killing them, one by one.

What none of the enemies knew was that the sudden influx of power alerted all the devils in the area, including Rias and her peerage. It also alerted Dayo in the process as well.

"Kill him quick before he tries anything else!" Maria shouted.

The Fallen Angels that recovered charged towards Zack with their **light spears** , but they were surprised when the spears passed through him harmlessly. Somehow knowing what to do, he focused and smoke came from his body, spilling onto the floor and reforming a smoke version of him.

Then the two raised their hands and the gravity around the Fallen Angels and Stray Devils increased to 10x the gravity. They all fell to the ground, struggling to get up, but to no avail. He then increased the gravity on their arms while the rest of them went into 0 gravity.

It was incredibly painful for them.

"P-Please stop! I forgive you! I really love you! Please have mercy on me!" Maria cried, who was now in tears.

Zack drifted over to Maria and laughed and said, "I hate liars and people who killed innocent people."

"And so do I." **(No, I'm not making a Rick-Roll impression)**

That voice belonged to Dayo, who has seen the whole thing.

"Y-You are…" Maria said with even more worry in her voice.

"That's right. **Your worst nightmare** ," Dayo answered before many **black holes** formed around the Stray Devils and the Fallen Angels, forcing them to fall inside the holes at 100x the gravity where they got speared by many spikes in the bottomless pit, killing them instantly. **(Just imagine them falling to the spike pit like the Mortal Kombat series from the Nintendo 64 series)**

From there, Zack returned to normal and asked, "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Dayo Kayode, a Dragon," the black man said in his human form. "And I've felt the power of Samael going inside you, and I'm wondering how you managed to survive."

Zack then said, "Let's get out of here and I'll tell you everything."

Both Dayo and Zack manage to get out of the warehouse, and just in time before Rias and her peerage managed to find themselves where the 2 boys were. The Abandoned Warehouse was now nothing but an Abandoned Warehouse, but they shivered from the cold air. Somehow, they've finally felt the one thing missing.

Their friend Zack Orion. Though they didn't know why, they've felt sadder than they'd ever felt, as if they forgot a childhood friend. And somewhere deep down inside, Sohara, Rinko, Mikako, and Eishirou felt it, too.

** At Zack's house; 2 hours later **

The entire house was destroyed and Dayo made a grave for Zack's mom after Zack told him everything about what had happened.

"Being suffered indeed! Don't you worry!" said Dayo. "That will no longer happen as long as I'm around. Zack, now that you a Dragon and without a soul, I think it's high-time that you should get ready for a new season. This new season will be NOTHING like this ever again. From this day forward, I, Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, will not only be your best friend, but we're also going to become **brothers**."

"Brothers?" Zack asked.

"Yes. **Brothers-for-life**! And this time, it's an absolute promise. A promise that I will NOT back down. You won't be forgotten or suffer from all of these things ever again!"

Dayo held his hand out to Zack, and instead of shaking it, Zack went to Dayo and hugged him and started crying, even though he doesn't have a soul inside anymore.

It was from there that Dayo and Zack are now brothers/best friends for life and Zack had officially become the **Undead Dragon Emperor**.

 **(END FLASHBACK!)**

(Dayo's POV)

** At the Living Room **

After telling Kotori and my 3 sisters that Zack is back to normal, we were all getting ready to go to the diner not only for breakfast, but to also meet the surrogate mother of the Chichiizumi family, **Kuhdelka Laura Austin**. We call her **Kuki**.

And as my sisters…. "reshape" their figures to their curvy and busty types, the TV came on with the special report that now happens often.

" **Early this morning, a small spacequake occurred on the outskirts of Tenguu City. Only minor damage was done to the area, and there have been no reported casualties or wounded. Currently, there are still no explanations as to what is behind the spacequakes. Also, if you're outside at night, be on the lookout for Fallen Angels."**

"Another one?" Di groaned as she put on her shoes. "It's too close for comfort."

"Yeah," Kotori agreed as she started eating a lollipop.

Ah yes. Spacequakes. Let me explain what they are.

 **Spacequakes** are disturbances in space that destroy everything in their wake.

Of course, I know who are the causes of these disasters: Spirits.

How? Well, thanks to fight between The Great Red, my uncle, Ophis, my mother, and those Spirits 30 years ago, which was also the start and end of the 2nd Great War, billions upon billions of people were killed and laid waste to cities, towns, and villages when these spacequakes are touched down, thanks to these supernatural entities. And even now, there are numerous spacequakes all over the world happening for at least half a year, with most of them hitting Japan, in which is we're at right now.

"They've been happening a lot lately," I noted, frowning. "And it's a disappointment that those Fallen Angels actually have the BALLS to reveal themselves to human society, to make matters worse."

"True," Kotori agreed, before whispering to herself, "We might have to move up the schedule, but we'll see since Aunt Kuki is bringing 2 more girls into the mix…"

Zack and I heard that, but before we could ask what's going on….

"We're ready, Plushy-chan!" Yant said to me, hugging my right arm and into her soft, but huge bust. "Let's go!"

I could only blush and sigh, "Yeah… Let's go…"

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Dayo, Zack and the gang head to the restaurant

START OF SECOND HALF: A door with a note that has a broken lock with the lights turned on inside.

* * *

** At the Pooters Restaurant ** **(Yes, I went there as a Hooters expy)**

My eyes are currently twitching every time I go to this restaurant. Because all I see are lots of cute and sexy girls wearing white shirts and orange short-shorts that only covers their private parts, and most of all…

"Aw, come on! Aren't you glad that we got 2 new stepsisters joining our wonderful family? Even **Gala** is excited!"

…that voice you just heard is the Chichiizumi surrogate mother, Kuki. She happens to be the Manager of this restaurant, and my 3 sisters are working here, too.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Kuldelka "Kuki" Laura Austin**

 **Age: 31**

 **Blood: AB**

 **Race: Korovanoid (Half-cow, Half-Succubus)**

 **Height: 184 cm**

 **BWH: About 135/73/121**

 **Specialty: Titled "The Lusty and Busty and very Dangerous MILF"; Manager of Pooters Restaurant (The female workers here have HIGH sex-drives)**

Kuki has a figure that almost every sexually-frustrated mom would like to have: Medium-sized pink hair to hide her cow ears, green eyes, a cow tail (people think of this as cosplay for some reason), brown boots, a red miniskirt, and a shirt that only covers her breasts (She hates wearing bras, for some reason).

"Now having more sisters, especially surrogate sisters, is a bit too much for us at this point," I said to Kuki flatly, earning a playful bonk on my head. "Why are we taking them in again?"

"Let's just say that it's a favor cash-in from an old friend of mine, and let's leave it at that," Kuki answered as she placed a drink on another tray, in which one of the workers in return picked it up.

"Leaving it at that makes us more than a little skittish, Kuki-mom," Zack said with an annoying glare.

"Could you perhaps be a little more specific?" Kotori asked.

"No. I want you all to see them as regular people before using those enhanced powers of observation of yours. Since **Pridys Chichiizumi** , the Queen of the Pururina Kingdom and the true mother of the family, approved of this, she has gladly given me the opportunity for you guys to treat them as if they were family," Kuki said sternly, with me grumbling a bit before Zack, Kotori and I all nodded.

"All right," I grumbled. "But what I am worried about is if you try and teach her any….inappropriate things."

Kuki just smirked and said, "Oh, I would never do that to her, especially when I'm working here 18 hours a day."

And as Kotori continued eating her favorite breakfast here, and as my sisters try to make me look at their sexy figures, Zack and I are waiting patiently until the 2 new additions to our ever-growing family arrives.

"By the way, they should be here by now," said Kuki as she looked at the clock on her smartphone, which now has 5G technology.

"Or this is one huge prank of yours," Kotori said in a bored tone as she licks her lollipop.

Oh yeah, did I mention that sometimes Kuki-mom is one hell of a dirty trickster?

"No, it isn't! This is serious!" Kuki-mom snapped back while blushing.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. Be right back…" Zack said as he got up and left the table, while I grumbled, "Bleah. 2 new stepsisters…."

Then, I look towards where Zack is heading, but what I saw next made me REALLY nervous…

I just saw Zack opening the bathroom door for Men, not noticing the note on the door that said…

 **The lock is currently broken. Also, the toilet in the Women's restroom is not working. So please knock first. – Manager Kuki**

Oh. Sh*t.

I quickly went to Zack to warn him, but I'm afraid it's too late as what he saw was an unexpected and surprising sight, as someone (naturally) was already in there, and forgot to _close and lock_ the door when using it. Then again, Zack forgot to knock because of the broken lock.

"Let me guess. It's a girl, isn't it?" I asked with a deadpanned tone.

Zack could only nod silently as he saw an incredibly young woman of average height, with crimson hair that reached down to her waist, violet eyes, fair skin, a distinctly voluptuous body with G-cup breasts, and wearing a casual outfit that consist of a purple blouse under a white apron skirt.

Oh, and she was just pulling up her panties when she stopped midair and stared at Zack in shock.

Zack was in shock himself as this girl reminded him of someone important.

Rias Gremory.

"R-Rias?" Zack asked to himself.

Unfortunately, this was not the Rias he thought.

I looked at Zack and asked the obvious question, "You didn't look at this note on the door, did you?"

Zack simply shook his head no, and then said to the Rias lookalike, "Sorry about that-"

All of a sudden, I had a big feeling that the girl inside there is about to scream, so I quickly moved Zack out of the way, and went to the girl as I clamped my hand on her mouth and silenced her with a glare.

"Don't. Even. Try it," I said to her slowly. "Now, I'm only going to say this once. Neither he or I didn't see sign on the door, so we're at fault here. We admitted it. We're sorry for barging in on you like that, but next time, close the door completely."

The girl started to struggle, and I scowled at her and said, "Knock it off!"

It was more of a command than a request.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth now, and we are going to leave. Should you scream, and do anything else I don't like, neither he or I will be held responsible for what misery I'm going to put you through. Do you understand?" I asked the busty redhead, in which she nodded quickly.

"Good. Glad that we could come to an agreement. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to punish my older brother for his mistake," I said to her as I turned around and walked away, but before I could get to Zack….

"Dayo! Behind you!" Zack warned.

…I quickly responded by ducking from a kick that was aimed at me from behind. Then I quickly the next kick and pushed it away, making the girl stumble back.

"What in blazes are you doing, redhead?!" I growled, as I was seriously not in the mood for any misunderstandings as I have seen it all too often.

"What I'm doing, you say?" the girl asked menacingly as she cracked her knuckles. "That idiot over there saw me using the toilet, and then you came inside, put your hand over my mouth, and told me not to scream! Think about what you just did in the next world!"

Zack replied in his own menacing tone, "Don't say my brother didn't warn you, **fake Rias**."

That did it for the busty redhead as she went in for another punch, but she's going to feel these punches from mine tomorrow.

BAM!

BONK!

WHAM!

"What's going on here?" Kuki asked as she came to us, along with a young girl with silver-white hair, purple eyes, a modern bust size that's borderline flat (same size as Di), and wearing a black and white goth-like outfit, as they saw my fist steaming with the redhead on the ground holding her head in pain with multiple comedic lumps on it.

"Now listen, Kuki-mom-"

"Kuki?"

It was then that the busty redhead and I looked at each other, wondering why we knew Kuki, with the girl next to Kuki blinking too.

"Oh, boy," Kuki sighed, putting a hand to her head, knowing that this was going be REALLY awkward.

** A few minutes later **

Kotori looked at us at a new table, with Zack and I in a bad mood and were void of any humor at this point, while the busty redhead glared at us in return.

"It was an accident, and nothing more," I said to Kuki.

"Are you making excuses again?" the redhead asked. Zack was narrowing his at her.

In fact, the more he sees her, the more he thinks about that very day when Rias and her friend Akeno was only saying hi to him before going about their own way….

"It's not an excuse; it's the truth," I answered. "You're the one who overreacted, Ms. **Angry Sun**."

The redhead just bristled in anger.

"Now, now. That's enough," Kuki said in a disciplined motherly tone. "Introduce yourselves, please."

"I'm **Mio Naruse** ," the redhead simply introduced.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Mio Naruse**

 **Age: 15**

 **Blood: ?**

 **Race: ?**

 **Height: ?**

 **BWH: G-cup**

 **Specialty: Twintail Tsundere Redhead that almost looks like Rias Gremory (In Zack's opinion)**

"I'm **Maria Naruse** , Mio's half-sister! I hope we'll get along after that little mishap," the white-haired girl said with a bright smile.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Maria Naruse**

 **Age: ?**

 **Blood: ?**

 **Race: ?**

 **Height: ?**

 **BWH: B-cup**

 **Specialty: A little Gothic cutie with a big mouth**

"I'm Dayo Kayode. Let's get along, I hope for your sake," I greeted with a shadow of a sincere smile.

"Yant Chichiizumi. We'll have lots of fun together!" Yant greeted with a flirtatious smirk and licked her lips, making Mio shiver and wondering which one of us was worse.

"Vixy Chichiizumi. I hope you like hugs!" Vixy greeted with her breasts bouncing with a huge grin.

"Di Chichiizumi. Nice to meet you!" Di greeted with a wag on her large tail, making Mio having the urge to hug her for her cuteness.

"I'm Zack Itsuka. Let's get along," Zack said with a bit of venom from his voice.

"And I'm his sister, Kotori Itsuka!" Kotori followed before she said to herself, "Those 2 are definitely not normal people. I can also sense some **Devil** energy in them…."

"And with that, I'll leave it to you guys for you all to know each other when we get home," Kuki commented and smirked at us. "Once again, these 2 guys are the luckiest ones alive. Especially you, Zack. You have 2 new little sisters. That way, both you and Dayo each have 3 cute sisters."

So Zack becomes the big brother of 3 little sisters, and I'm the little brother of 3 big sisters? Great….

"I have a question!" Kotori said as she raised her hand. "What happened to their parents?"

"Their dad's not around. As for **Chihaya** , she's out of the country, and has asked me to watch them for her, so I'm just returning the favor," Kuki replied.

"Wait a minute… One moment, please," I said as I went to Kuki to another area. "Kuki-ma, if you're watching those 2 for your friend Chihaya, whoever she is, why are they adopted to the Itsuka family?"

"Well, from what I heard from the Chichiizumi Queen Regnant, there are…certain circumstances why, but it's mainly for them to have the benefits of being with us as a family. I know that Chihaya won't be coming back for a long time, and she was worried about them living by themselves," Kuki explained.

After coming to a realization, I asked, "So we are going to be the ones watching them?"

"That's right," Kuki answered. "Not only that, but I'm going back to the States to check on the Itsuka parents, so it'll take a while. That's for sure. I've assured Chihaya that they'll be fine under your watchful eyes. Of course, you have to keep true identity as a Dragon a secret. Other than that, I'm sure there'll be no problem with you all living together. I mean, look at what happened now 5 years prior. First it was just Kotori by herself, then you and Zack, and now us!"

"So you want us all to live as a family as we take care of them," I stated as I folded my arms. "Well, I'm worried about my sisters. They can be….very naughty, at times, especially during the night."

Kuki deviously smiled and giggled in a perverse manner, but quickly disappeared when I looked at her in surprise.

"U-Uh… you didn't see me giggle. Now, keep quiet about this, will ya?" Kuki asked as she pushed me back.

And as we came back, I went to Zack and whispered, "So Kuki-mom wants us to watch over and take care of them while their mom and our mom are away. But we may need to keep an eye on these two just in case _something_ goes wrong. And most of all, we should NOT reveal our true identity and/or powers whatsoever."

"Got it," Zack agreed.

I then looked at Mio and Maria and said, "All right. What do you say? Nothing's wrong about us getting to know each other."

"We understand, and we also want to do that a lot, too," Maria agreed, nodding happily. "Please look after us!"

"Then it's decided!" said Yant with a cheerful smile. "Welcome to our humble family!"

"Then…look after me too, okay?" Mio requested nicely with a smile.

"Of course," Kotori said with a smile before muttering to herself, "Good! They're in! Now I can find out if these 2 are really friend or foe…"

"Just a warning though. If any one of those 2 boys peeks in the toilet again, I'll kill them **a hundred times over** ," Mio growled with a threatening aura.

"Would you like some sugar to go with that foot in your mouth?" I asked ominously with an evil smile with my eyes forcefully closed.

"Two lumps please," Mio grinned back as she cracked her knuckles again.

 **BAM! BAM!**

A few seconds later, Mio was lying on the ground with a bloody face with 2 steaming lumps on her head with her eyes all swirly.

Courteously of me hitting her in the head with **a hammer**!

Kotori laughed at this. "She got the lumps all right. What an idiot!"

Maria's jaw dropped at this in disbelief.

** One week later **

 **April 1** **st** **, 2023; Itsuka Residence**

I was once again being cuddled by my sisters as my head was sandwiched between the bosoms of Yant and Vixy as I've felt an erection coming from all of this. Unfortunately, this is their usual "Wake-Up call".

"What is this?!"

And Zack is about to get a Wake-Up call as well.

(Zack's Room)

(3rd-Person POV)

Zack was once again being roused out of his sleep, but this time, it wasn't from Kotori. This time, he felt something that only guys dreamed of; a blurry sight of yellow clothed-covered fleshy mounds.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Good morning, Zack."

"Good morning, Mio," Zack groaned as he rubbed his eyes to clear them and saw the redhead on top leaning over him. "Just one question: What are you doing in my room?"

"'What', you say? I came in to wake you up in Kotori's favor. I thought boys enjoyed things like this," Mio answered. "Call it a special service on the first day of co-habitation."

"Special service? Usually, it comes with breakfast in bed, but this works too," Zack joked.

"Oh, just get up already," Mio stated seriously with her big breasts bouncing about and her butt grinding on Zack's waist. Of course, while Zack's soul may be gone, he still feels some excitement as his 'shaft' was rising behind her.

"Hey….I think I feel something hard under here," Mio suddenly said, making Zack sweatdrop.

"Um, maybe you never watched what Kuki-mom does at night at work," Zack said dryly as Mio looked at him with a hint of suspicion. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one grinding on me like a stripper in a nightclub."

"That's not it," Mio said as she went under Zack's covers.

"You know you're making matters worse," Zack as he sat up while Mio was rummaging around his covers, with her outline revealing a very compromising position between the two.

"Hey…" Mio said as she got out, holding a box she that was not one of Zack's personal affect, but Mio didn't know that. "What's this?"

"A **game**?" Zack asked before he frowned and threw off his covers to see several boxes around him.

"What is this?!" he asked loudly, alarming Dayo right next door.

** A few minutes later **

(Dayo's POV)

It was then that I came into the room, expecting Kotori doing her thing again.

"Koko, would you please cut…..it out….?"

I stopped as I saw Zack and Mio on the bed, with boxes of X-rated games all over the place.

"Zack, could you please explain this?" I asked in a growl.

"That's what I'm trying to know!" Zack replied as I looked at one of the boxes, quickly earning several tickmarks on my head as I saw a picture of a girl in an extremely lewd pose with the subtitle of " **Plowing my Stepsister's Unclaimed Field ~ecstasy~** "

"Are you SERIOUS?!" I asked as I looked at every single box that was a X-rated game, each with "sister" in its subtitles.

Mio shakingly spoke in anger, "No matter where I look, the word "sister"… Y-You're living with us and you have games like that lying around?! I knew it! You intend to make us-"

" **VIXY!** " I suddenly bellowed, making the house shake, knocking Mio to the floor.

"Yes, my cute Teddy-chan?" Vixy responded after a while, poking her head through the door.

"First of all, none of that Teddy-nonsense. And number 2, quite the funny trick you just did," I said to Vixy, scowling at her who looked confused.

"You know you want to do me soon, Teddy-chan, but I didn't do all of this, so what exactly are you accusing me of?" Vixy questioned.

"THIS!" I pointed at the lewd game and all over Zack's bed.

"As much as I wanted to say that this is a good trick, I didn't do it," Vixy said as she skipped over and around Mio and sat on my lap. I can even vouch Mio here since she looks like she wants to kill Zack a hundred times over."

"Why would I do something like this?!" Mio screeched, shaking one of the boxes angrily with face all red.

"Well, you're in my room, after all," Zack replied in a teasing tone. "Maybe this is all a secret fantasy of yours?"

"It's not!" Mio shrieked, childishly waving her arms.

"Alright, that's enough," Vixy said as she stood up and proceeded to push Mio out of Zack's room before Kotori could come in and see all of this as a misunderstanding. "Also, you're the cause of Zack having a hard-on when you woke him up."

Mio knew exactly of what Vixy meant. "Don't tell me?!"

Vixy quickly shut the door behind her and locked it and placed a barrier inside this room. She then looked a lewd smile on her face.

"So, Teddy-chan, it seems that you have a hard-on too," said Vixy.

Zack and I looked at my hard-on, and she was right. "So I did…."

Vixy leaned back into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Zack, you may want to watch this, because even if your soul's gone, you can still do this," I said to him. "So consider this as Special Training."

** 30 minutes later **

"Where were you?" Kotori asked, not noticing the 'I just got laid' look on Vixy's face, earning jealous glares from Yant and Di as Zack, Vixy and I all arrived in the Breakfast area in the Dining room.

"I had to help everyone get out of bed, that's all," I lied to Kotori, but she bought it.

Meanwhile…

"Good morning, Dayo, Zack and Vixy!" Maria said brightly.

"Good morning," we all responded in union as I drink some milk (from the Chichiizumi sisters' breasts) in a cup, and some waffles and eggs and sausages while Zack is bringing out some orange juice. All the while, I glared at Maria for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Your body still needs lots of developing if you're going to pull off that kind out of outfit," I said in a deadpanned tone, as I pointed at her erotic and _disturbing_ choice for an outfit due to her body build. "Especially the naked apron style you're sporting."

"Oh, is that it?" Maria asked slyly before turning around. "Too bad! I'm actually wearing clothes under my apron! And by the way, were you excited? You're a growing teenage boy, after all."

If only you knew, Maria. If only you knew.

"I'll be honest with you, Maria," I said with my arms crossed with a flat tone. "It'll be a cold day in the Devil's lair before I get a hard-on for loli's like you. Even Di tries harder than you. In fact, if you're around C-cup, and then maybe I'll reconsider."

"Aw, how mean!" Maria whined as Zack chuckled, but my eyes are twitching rapidly as I realized something.

"By the way, were you the one that placed all of these lewd games in Zack's bed while he was asleep?" I asked. "Because many of them are involved with sisters and stepsisters."

"That was my housewarming gift! Did you enjoy it?" Maria asked, expectedly with excitement. "I thought he could use it for future reference between me and Mio. The Chichiizumi sisters have given me some great inspiration at that as well!"

I glared at Yant and Di before looking back at Maria and said, "Future reference? More like a big refund. He has no need of these!"

"And besides, why would he need that crap for 'future reference'?" Zack asked in annoyance.

"What else would you do with a step-sister aside from training her to your liking?" Maria asked while making shivering motions.

'What kind of little girl talks like that?!' Zack and I wondered in disbelief and creeped out BIG time at those words.

"Well, if you're not satisfied with a game, then how about real-life?" Maria asked while lifting up her skirt for a tad bit.

"Sorry, but being a pedophile is not my style," Zack dissed Maria as he looked at her up and down, with her chest area….not very appealing. "I happen to enjoy my life as it is, thank you."

** At the Tenguu City streets **

"Why do I have to take a ride with you?" Mio complained as she and I were riding on a **red Harley-Davidson Motorcycle** in my uncle's honor.

"We're still mapping out and getting used to the area," I answered to Mio, wearing my black helmet to cover my entire face. "Also, do you realize that A. Today is **April Fools Day** and B. Maria decided to make the most of it by playing a trick on us? Do you even think that we look like the ones who play those stupid lewd games?"

"No, but I know you and Zack are living one! I know that you had sex with your older sister!" Mio countered with her face turning red. "That's not normal!"

"Nor is a 15-year-old with enormous breasts!" I countered back, forcing Mio to hug her chest.

"That's besides the point!" Mio yelled at me, red in the face. Of course, it didn't show as we were both covered in helmets.

"How did you know that even had sex?" I asked her.

Mio decided to change the subject, and I think it's a wise move on her part.

"Well, anyways! I wanted to know what Zack's dream was before I woke him up."

I paused while riding down the street, following the speed limit, of course, before answering, "It was just a memory that took place years ago, and let's just say that it's one of those life-defining moments and never speak of it again."

"Oh…"

Mio decided not press and said, "We're near the supermarket."

After finding, I parked the motorcycle and went inside with Mio. The shopping trip didn't take as we got everything we needed.

"Ah! I need to go and use the restroom. Could you wait for me by the bike, please?" I asked.

"Sure," Mio answered as we went our separate, but only for the moment. And as I headed towards the restroom, Mio was having her own thoughts.

'Dayo is very interesting. And so is Zack. I'll admit that. And I feel bad about what Maria and I are going to do tonight with them and their sisters, but what's this feeling? There's more to them that meets the eye…'

"Hey girl, you lonely? Wanna have a good time?"

Mio's thoughts were interrupted when a gang of delinquents came up to her, with one of them putting his arm around her when he got close as he said his piece, making her disgusted as she threw his arm off of her and stepped back.

"Get your hands off of me! If you touch me again, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio threatened with a fierce glare.

"Oooo, she's gonna kill us guys!" one of them cooed in mock fright before they all laughed at Mio in which the leader got in her face.

"Then let's see you try it."

Mio gritted her teeth and tried to come up with an idea when….

"Hello there, gentlemen. Do you have some business with my step-sister?"

"Dayo…" Mio said in a surprised voice as I came out of nowhere and loaded the groceries in the small bag next to the motorcycles, using magic, of course.

"Dayo? What kind of lame name is that?" the leader sneered towards me.

"Fortunately not as lame as you, numbskull. At least my name stands for joy and happiness. And right now, my step-sister is not showing any of that because of you 4 weasels."

"You little-"

WHAM!

I cut him off hard by placing my foot to his face, sending him flying.

"Great. This town has delinquents desperately trying to rape a woman or two. Well, that's for good for me, because now I have target practice to use while I'm in this area," I said with a sadistic look on my face as the leader's gang surround me on all sides.

"Why you!"

"Let's get him!"

They landed several hits on me, but since that they don't know I'm a dragon and a demigod, their punches means nothing to me as some of their fists were broken in several places. Then I decided to jump up, spin around and land a hard-hitting aerial split-kick to gang's faces, breaking their noses and knocking them to the ground.

"Is that it?" I asked in disappointment. "Then again, you are all nothing but low-lifes here. With that, you lose! Good day, men!" **(Famous Reference here! Can you guess what it is?)**

I grabbed a startled Mio and placed her in the backseat of the bike, while I went to the front and started it and we soon drove off, leaving the coughing, hacking, and howling-in-pain thugs behind them.

"Well, that was a good way to continue this day," I said before Mio hugged me close, feeling her bosom on my back. "Hm?"

"Sorry," Mio murmured.

"Don't worry about it. I'm no stranger to putting a-holes like them in their place-"

"I'm sorry. Really…"

"…"

I discreetly frowned before hiding it with a smile, and instead frowned on the inside. As if she was apologizing, but not for the situation that has happened.

It was….something else, and I know that it's not a good one.

** Back at the Itsuka Residence; Later that Night **

Kuki-mom is about to leave while Kotori and Di are heading to one of their friends' houses for a sleepover.

"Now then, take care of things, okay?" Kuki asked me asked Zack. "And by the way, expect Di and Kotori to come back within next week."

"Right! Make sure you stay safe and don't take too long!" I said to Kuki as she drove off in her impressive Lexus luxury car. For her to have that from the profits of that restaurant.

Pooters? Really?

** In the Living Room **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio and Maria were planning on something awful.

"Looks like she's finally gone, and she took two of them with her. No matter. We can handle the other 4. Come, let us begin."

"Mhm… okay."

** At the Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

So, that leaves me, Zack, Yant and Vixy taking care of Mio and Maria for the following week.

"Well, now that we're alone, Plushy-chan," Yant said as she ran her hands down on her body's curves and gyrated her hips with a sultry smile. "…Vixy and I should slip onto something more…comfortable to serve you. Exclusively."

"And in front of Mio and Maria? Isn't that a bit too early, especially for Maria?" I questioned with an eyebrow.

"I'll keep Maria entertained. Hope's she sensitive…" Vixy said as she grabbed Yant's breasts as squealed.

"She's still developing, so I'm sure she's ticklish, just like us. Now, let's go. Our special outfits are upstairs…" Yant whispered, as the 2 lusty sisters went upstairs.

Zack said to me, "I'm really jealous that you got such sexy sisters."

"Don't remind me," I said to him as we went into the kitchen, taking a detour through the living room, where Mio is sitting on the couch, and Maria's near the window.

"Yo! We're having some good ol' pizza tonight! But if you guys want something different, let us know," I declared before both Zack and I noticed that the room was dark….with something in the air that was prodding with our senses and we didn't like it.

'They are more comfortable in the darkness,' Zack thought. 'Unless….'

"Listen, Dayo. Zack," Mio suddenly said. "I have a request."

I had a bad feeling at what was going to happen next somehow as they are acting like this all of a sudden.

"And….what would that request be?" Zack asked.

Mio answered with an emotionless look on her face, "You two and the rest of your sisters…

"Leave this place."

"…"

We both blinked as I placed a hand on my ear and asked, "Come again? Did you say 'Leave this place'? I don't know if I heard it right…"

At the same time, using the power of **telepathy** and **morse code** , I made a series of dots and dashes to Yant and Vixy to get down here and as quick as they can!

Yant and Vixy got the message before they felt a spike of magical energy. And it was not us.

"The crap?!" Zack asked as our eyes' widened at what appeared to be a magic glyph that appeared in front of Maria, who fired a wind spell at us, in which we jumped out of the way, but at the next second, we were both slammed against the ceiling and landed back on the ground, but like a cat after a quick recovery.

'Wind magic. Yet, it was a gravity spell… Impressive,' I thought, already knowing that these 2 are not normal. 'Now then, to investigate even further, I'm going to use-'

"Did you not hear what Mistress Mio commanded?"

My thoughts were cut off as Zack and I looked at Maria who spoke those words menacingly.

"Oh, do we?" Zack asked as we both telepathically spoke to each other to release one of our limiters holding back our power, intending on releasing a 1/8th of it.

"Usually, a human panics when they see **Devils** like us use magic for the first time in their lives…"

Bingo. These 2 are **Devils**. And to prove that point, a blue aura surrounded her form, causing the simple black dress to disintegrate as her appearance changed.

"Devils do exist. It's not fantasy or fiction. As well as Angels and Fallen Angels," Maria said, stating the already obvious fact that we know.

Her ears become pointed, her blue eyes glowed, bat wings sprouted from her lower along with a tail, and her outfit became all black and skimpy with her hair ties causing black as well.

"You can't be serious, right?" I asked as I took off my sunglasses, and my right crimson-red eye glowed as I took a good look at the 2 girls, and it tells me who these "sisters" really are.

'One's half-devil, half-human, and the other is half-devil, half-succubus. And Maria's the half-devil, half-succubus one…..unbelievable…..' I mentally sighed in exasperation, now understanding why Maria acts so disturbingly flirty. I HOPE that she doesn't meet Gala at all, as she is a full-fledged succubus, and acts even dirtier….

Anyways, I quickly see Yant and Vixy with **Angel Halos** on their heads before they disappeared.

"You do realize that you are….you know…young….to be dressed like that," Zack said to Maria before looking at Mio. "Mio, aren't you going to say something?"

"Would you hold your tongue?" Maria asked warningly as her aura intensified. "Being a mere human, you're being very overly disrespectful towards the future Demon Lord as she's the daughter of the original Lucifer."

WAIT A MINUTE!

' _ **Future Demon Lord**_!? _**Daughter of the Previous Great Satan**_!?' Zack, Yant, Vixy and I thought in shock as we all looked at Mio, who was still sitting on the sofa, not looking at any one of us.

 **Character Stat UPDATE!**

 **Name: Mio Naruse**

 **Age: 15**

 **Blood: AB**

 **Race: Half-Devil, Half-Human**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **BWH: G-cup**

 **Specialty: Twintail Tsundere Redhead that almost looks like Rias Gremory (In Zack's opinion), has a somewhat caring side, last descendant of the original Lucifer…..**

… **and Future Great Satan (Lucifer)**

** 30 minutes later **

"OK, let's recap," I recalled as I try to gather some info from Maria. "You and Mio are Devils, with Mio being the next possible heir to the title of Great Satan of Lucifer in the **Underworld**. Is that correct?"

"You're taking this extraordinary well for a human," Maria responded as she explains. "Among the many Supernatural races, the **Anti-Supernatural Team** , our enemies, and what you would call " _ **heroes**_ ", happens to exist as well."

I slightly flinched when Maria mentioned the word "heroes".

"Mistress Mio and I will be using this house as our base of operations in the Human World."

 **Character Stat UPDATE!**

 **Name: Maria Naruse**

 **Age: Unspecified**

 **Blood: AB**

 **Race: Half-Devil, Half-Succubus**

 **Height: 4' 9"**

 **BWH: B-cup**

 **Specialty: A little gothic cutie with a big mouth… Somewhat of a prankster… and a loli succubus…. Still Illegal!**

"If she's a Great Satan candidate, then what about your mom? Chihaya? Kuki-mom's friend?" Zack questioned.

"She's nothing more than a fabrication. We altered her memories. I'm a succubus who can manipulate dreams. I've planted a fake memory of a non-existent female in Kuldelka, who we just happened to cross paths with earlier this morning," Maria revealed as she raised her hands to our faces as we stood up with Zack's hair shadowing his eyes, while my eyes closed behind my sunglasses.

"Now, it's your turn. You two and your sisters couldn't get with us in your house, so it's kinda obvious that things will end bad. Will that work, Mistress Mio?"

"I suppose," Mio responded as she stood up. "That'll do…"

"So… that's how it is?" Zack said, as he's reminded of his tragic past as it seems to be happening all over again. "Really, Mio?"

"I'm sorry, but we need this house your family so graciously provided," Mio said with a blank state. "Relay that to your other sisters as well. Good-bye, brothers. Even if it wasn't long, I had fun."

"No…" I started to say before a bright light from Maria's hands flashed throughout the room for a moment before disappearing.

"OK, Mistress Mio, I've planted a fake memory in them. Now…leave this place immediately," Maria commanded to us. "Your sisters will be next. As I've found out that they're goddesses, it's better safe than sorry. From this point forward, this house is ours…uh?"

To their confusion, we didn't move.

"That's strange. They should've left by now…" Maria noted.

"Maria?" Mio asked with concern.

"No problem. I'll try it again," Maria stated before Zack transformed himself into a **Black Cloud** , while I disappeared in a burst of pure speed. "Eh? He disappeared?! And he's a cloud?!"

As the thought left her mind, I reappeared behind them near the window as if teleporting, in which I can also do, but I decided to play with these 2 demons, as they caught off-guard.

Meanwhile, Zack is also playing with them as his cloud form is similar to a **ghost**. He can sense their aura, and even predict what their next move will be.

"When did they…?" Mio asked in shock.

"You dare resist me?!" Maria snarled and prepared a white spell glyph. "You do anything strange like that again, and you'll get hurt!"

Zack then reappeared next to me as I made a "come and get me" motion as icing on the cake, making her even more cross.

"I WARNED YOU!" Maria yelled and launched her attack. I simply said, "Zack, do it."

Zack raised his hand as the bolt went through his hand, causing wind to blow about as he absorbed the attack with his bare hands, neutralizing it with the greatest of ease.

"You absorbed my magic?! That's impossible!" Maria cried out.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised, little shrimp," I said to her. "In fact, you said it yourself not too long ago. All kinds of Supernatural races exist; from Devils to Fallen Angels, to Angels to Gods and Goddesses…to even Ghosts and Dragons!"

As I said that, Zack transformed himself into his Half-Dragon form, complete with the scales, pointy ears, dragon-like eyes, claws and tail-eve wings; his hair becomes more spikey and all of his features are boned.

As for me, I materialized a unique, mystical but deadly sword called the **Moralltach** and twirled it around before resting it on my shoulder.

"N-No way!" Mio protested. "The sword that can kill anything in one cut – Moralltach! The Hero Tribe and the Hero Faction are supposed to be with the **Khaos Brigade**! Why…. are you here?"

She then felt the powerful energy coming from us as I had a bloodthirsty smile on my face.

"What in the world makes you think that I'm part with those hypocritical a-holes?" I asked as I took off my sunglasses, revealing my heterochromia eyes, with my crimson-red eye turning bright red.

"Y-You're a demon?!" Maria screamed as Mio gasped in horror.

"Actually, something even more. Right, Zack?" I asked to Zack.

Zack just growled and roared like a dragon.

"You're **Dragons**?!" Maria asked in horror.

" **That's right, Maria** ," Zack responded. " **And that's not all!** "

"Wha-?"

Then out of nowhere, chains sprung up from one of the walls and wrapped themselves around the caught-off guard demons, and lifted them in the air.

"What is this?!" Mio cried out and struggled with Maria.

"I can't get out! And my energy is being sapped!" Maria added in terror as she summoned a spell glyph, but it quickly shatters. "How?!"

"That's the power of our special **Goddess chains of love**!" Vixy declared as she stepped out of the shadows, wearing a white shirt that barely holds her large chest with her nipples poking out inside her shirt, and a mini-skirt that covers her private parts, while having an Angel Halo on her head as she is in her **Goddess form**.

"And you made a mistake on trying to infiltrate this place and mess with my cute brother!" Yant added, also stepping out of the shadows, revealing herself wearing only pink flowers that covers her inverted nipples to her now 140cm bust, has long blonde hair, and has fairy and angel wings on her back and has a heart-shaped halo on her head. This is Yant in her **Goddess form**.

It also appears that Vixy and Yant have used the chains to strain Maria and Mio, respectively.

"Let us go! If you don't, I'll kill all of you a hundred times over!" Mio threatened before Yant pulled the chain harder. "Ack!"

"Now, let's not get carried away, Mio. Trying to threaten to kills us a hundred times over after hypnotizing our mother and attempting to hijack our home is just plain DUMB!" I responded to Mio as she's still to struggle, but to no avail. "Now, Yant, Vixy. Keep these 2 pseudo-sisters in check. I'm making a call with Kuki-mom. And should they try anything funny, let your lewd imaginations run wild. Also, try and get some more info on them."

"Will do," Yant answered as Zack and I went upstairs to make a call so Mio and Maria wouldn't hear anything.

Yant and Vixy each licked their lips as they eyed at Mio and Maria in a perverted manner, making the two demons shiver with fright.

** Upstairs **

Zack and I went back to our normal states as we called Kuki-mom.

[Hey, Dayo! I hope that Mio and Maria are not becoming more than you guys can handle.]

"In more ways than one. You need to come back here ASAP! We have a problem!"

[You mean those 2 being Devils?]

"Yeah, and they tried to take over this house and attempted to—Wait! What did you just say?"

[They struck as soon as I left, despite the protection I helped give them and purposely made it not known. Those idiots…]

"You knew about them?!"

[Of course, I did. I'm half-succubus as well, so Maria's attempt to alter my memories didn't work, but that didn't stop from trying to help them.]

"So, you were pretending to be tricked…"

[Something like that. They've been already marked for investigation, after all.]

"By who?"

[The Khaos Brigade, many of those Devil clans that despise Lucifer… and of course, the AST, the Anti-Supernatural Team.]

"Man… why would they all be observing these 2, especially with the Hero Faction and tribe of the Khaos Brigade and the AST?"

[Well, it's to consider the fact that Mio is the only daughter of the original Lucifer during the 1st Great War.]

"But how is that possible?! The 1st Great War happened over 1,000 years ago."

[True, but don't underestimate the original Lucifer himself. **Wilbert von Lucifer** was a very strong and peaceful Great Satan at the time as he the other 3 Great Satans of **Leviathan, Beelzebub, & Asmodeus** all triumphed over many of the warmongering Devil clans, but at the same time, the Fallen Angels and Angels think that these 4 Great Satans are nothing but trouble, as they've heard rumors that Lucifer is also known to be extremely arrogant. So, to save trouble, Wilbert used a spell to teleport the young Mioand some of his servants to the Human World 1,000 years into the future, and he did it just in time as The Great War came to the climax, and those 4 Great Satans all died in the process. Of course, Mio was unaware of any of this. However, what I do know, is that some of those Devil clans that still live today are after Mio to absorb the power she inherited from the original Lucifer. That also includes her **Power of Destruction** , the two grimoires that her father gave her as a gift, **Astil Manuscript** and **Ilias Fragment** , and… the power of the "True Demon Lord", **Astral Trinity**.]

"Astral Trinity?"

[Yes. You see, Mio has a special magic power called **Thema** and she obtains the _**Imperium**_ from the **Superbia** archive.]

"Wait a minute… Superbia… Isn't that **Pride** in latin?"

[Yes. Pride. One of the **Seven Deadly Sins**. Either some of the strongest Devils or human people who can use magic can study **Archives**. Within each archive are many Thema. There appears to be four Thema per Archive, making 28 in all, and additionally, they are not limited to studying just one of them, but usually picks one as his/her main. Each of these archives are centered around one of the Seven Deadly Sins, they are: **Luxuria** (Lust), **Superbia** (Pride), **Acedia** (Sloth), **Ira** (Wrath), **Avaritia** (Greed), **Gula** (Gluttony), and **Invidia** (Envy). Most of them would choose an Archive and Thema that is opposite of what their personality is, as it appears to be the easiest for them to use since Magic is irrational by nature.]

"So, in other words, they must think in a way contrary to themselves?"

[Precisely. It is also said that Mio may be holding the strongest Sacred Gear of all time: _**Apocalypse Bringer**_.]

"!"

Apocalypse Bringer. Without a doubt, it is indeed THE strongest Sacred Gear of all, even surpassing the Strongest Longinus, the **True Longinus**. Why? Because that Sacred Gear alone has a part of the soul of my **True Sister, 666 (Trihexa),** and a part of the soul of **The God of the Bible** himself.

[I know that you are in shock, right? And that's why Wilbert sealed most Mio's powers before he teleported her out of there. And as for Chihaya, she's the real name of Mio's surrogate mother, who along with her surrogate father, was murdered in front of her by some of the Fallen Angels. Thankfully, she was rescued by those who're still to the original Lucifer after his death, and the current Lucifer now, **Sirzechs Lucifer**.]

"And to think that Mio had to go through all of this… Just like Zack did, technically…"

[Exactly. So you know what Zack went through, Dayo, so both you and Zack must empathize with her. She's about to become a high school at the new and improved **Kuoh Academy** , but at the same time, she's suddenly told that she's not only the daughter the original Lucifer, but is destined to become the future Lucifer in the Underworld. Even after Sirzechs and a few of his new friends assigned Maria as her bodyguard, she can't get much help due to the remnants of Wilbert's faction being found and killed by the AST. And with the powers she inherited from her late biological father not fully awakened yet, she's going to be erased sooner or later without help. Even the 4 Great Satans don't have enough room to try and protect her due to their schedules. That's why Pridys and I decided to adopt her and Maria into this family to protect them from the AST and the Khaos Brigade.]

"And you didn't inform us any of this because…"

[It's because for all of you to see them NOT as Devils, but normal people, and bond with them. They need us, and since Sirzechs and his friends helped them out a little bit, I have a feeling that you'll be meeting them soon. Sorry about keeping all of this from you guys.]

"Great, so we're going to reveal ourselves very soon, I suppose."

[That's right. Oh, and also be on the lookout for those **Angeloids** and **Spirits** , as well. For some reason, they're also observing Mio, but for different reasons. However, one thing is clear. The time for hiding and playing it safe is over. You 2 are very powerful dragons, and it's high-time to show them how to not mess with you.]

I smiled a bit and said, "So, it looks like things are about to get a little more interesting."

[Indeed. Oh, and beware of Kotori, too. I've heard word about her trying to get you and Zack on a mission that has something to do with sealing a Spirit's power, and the cause of these Spacequakes. However, that's not the main point right now. I've sent you something to keep you 2 motivated.]

And with that, Kuki-mom finally hung up, and a few seconds later, a picture message popped up on my smartphone, revealing a certain picture that was taken yesterday.

 **(FLASHBACK TIME! – Yesterday)**

"Smile, you guys! I'm about to take it!" Kuki-mom called out as we were in front of the Itsuka Residence.

[YES!] they chorused and smiled and for the camera.

"And it looks like a certain stepsister next to me can smile too," Zack said teasingly, pointing at Mio who's right next to him.

"I was thinking that this is kind of nice," Mio admitted sheepishly.

"The first photo of a new family!" Kotori said happily. "I can't wait!"

"Well, don't, because I'm taking it!" Kuki declared as she pressed the button and rushed over to us.

We all smiled at our best, with Mio actually leaning into Zack, who was slightly surprised, and made a peace sign with Maria. Kotori had her hands on Di and Maria's shoulder, and Yant and Vixy both hugged me, blushing madly, with Kuki-mom behind us.

 **CLICK!**

 **(FLASHBACK END!)**

** At the Living Room **

Zack and I were trying to recap about what Kuki said during that earlier phone call. We now learned that despite Mio and Maria being adopted into this family, this was now more of a home-bodyguard, and these 2 devils are the ones that we are going to protect, with one of them being a major target due to the incredible power lying dormant inside her.

And by the way….

SMACK!

Speaking of those 2 Devils, we heard a loud smack, followed by loud pain….and pleasure? Along with the sounds of uncontrollable laughter that got louder and louder.

We soon looked to see what happened. There, on the floor, was a pair of panties, and my sister Yant has a wailing Mio bent over her lap and was now spanking Mio's exposed bottom with her arm that is now glowing. Expectedly, Mio was not enjoying it, but Yant has used her magic to make Mio feel pleasure along with the pain.

As for Vixy, she's using her own angel feathers to tickle Maria, who's now the only one being bound by the chains, as she's now laughing like a hyena, and Vixy decided to use her own magic to make Maria's ticklish areas super-sensitive. Like Mio, Maria was not enjoying it, but had no choice in the matter.

"All right, let them go," I said to Vixy and Yant, in which they released Mio and Maria from their powerful grasp.

As both of them were breathing heavily, Mio said with tears running down her face that was red and filled with embarrassment and anger at the humiliating torture that my sisters gave them, "Why you….I'll make you pay this this!"

"Good luck with that," Yant taunted as she smacked Mio's face with her large breasts.

I've felt a little excited that Yant just….breast-slapped Mio ther—

PANG!

Suddenly, we've felt several hostile presences outside the house.

"It's….warding magic!" Maria breathed out. "It's….the enemy!"

Those words were just enough for me and Zack to rush out the front door, where we found some unwelcome company.

Up high in the sky, the sky itself was swirling purple. That could only mean one of two things: **Fallen Angels** or **Stray Devils**.

It proved to be the latter as multiple demonic beings with the appearance of lions and dark in color with a purple hue, all growled viciously, with multiple bat-like wings on their backs.

"Manticores…" I murmured out. "This won't take long."

Zack then went back to his half-dragon state, and began raising his hand as multiple magic circles summoned on all of the monsters below them.

"Now then, it's time for you Stray monsters to make a choice," I said to them. "You either go back to your master and try to make up, or be erased when I snap my fingers."

The manticores roared in response and try to charge forward, but they couldn't. That's because Zack used the **Immobilization Spell** to let those monsters stay right where they are, courtesy of the circles enveloped below them.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, but then again, you're out to try and kill a certain future Lucifer…Not gonna happen!" I finished as I snapped my fingers.

Then suddenly, the circles glowed, making the manticores look down at it. From there, **dark beams** shot out of the circles, killing each and every one of the manticores instantly.

Mio and Maria stood in awe at the display of our power and skill. Mio was wondering how we're able to take down an entire army of Stray monsters in a short amount of time, while Maria was starting to gain hope as she confirmed her suspicions.

'They're Dragons. Known as the most powerful creatures known in the Supernatural race, they are well-respected and feared. It's best not to anger the Dragons, the rumors say. There's no doubt about it. From their large Dragon wings, that marks the undeniable proof. But after all of the things that we did to them, will they still take us in?'

And as soon as the last manticore has been killed, we went back into the house as I get hugged by Yant and Vixy as a job well done.

"As expected of Plushy-chan," Yant said as my head is hugged between her breasts before releasing me. "However, why were those scary demons here in the first place?"

"Well, to make a long story short," I explained to Yant and Vixy. "Mio is the daughter of the original Lucifer, Wilbert von Lucifer who died in the 1st Great War a thousand years ago, and this girl has inherited his power. Not only that, but there's also rumor that she has THE most powerful Sacred Gear of all time that has the power of the Biblical God and the Apocalypse Beast in there."

Yant and Vixy's jaws dropped in complete disbelief, while Mio and Maria looked shocked that we knew the information as I turned to them and said, "By the way, your power failed to conquer Kuki-mom's mind, but she decided to help you girls out anyway, but left us in charge."

"So, you've been observing us as well… That was out of my expecatations," Maria remarked and groaned into herself.

"Yeah, and despite of what you were trying to pull," Zack responded as he took out my smartphone and showed them the family photo that was taken yesterday. "You're still our family."

"Now, let's not start any melodramatic moments," Vixy said to the 2 step-sisters in which they had tears in their eyes. "We've got to get ready for school next week!"

And as we were all getting ready to go to bed, Zack and I were discussing on not only how to up the security a bit, but also to make sure to prepare for the incoming Spacequakes as well.

However, for some reason, I used my right eye to sense someone balanced on an electric pole with black swept-back spiked hair with a mask with vein designs over his face, pointed ears, and wearing a butler-style suit. And above the man is a Fallen Angel that looks female, thanks to the long red hair that's waving about, and the 6 wings spread behind her back.

They've both disappeared simultaneously. I knew for a fact, that we're going to have some _fun_ later on….

** Somewhere in Synapse, Heaven **

(3rd-Person POV)

Daedalus is looking at Dayo and Zack going inside the house, while the Fallen Angel and the mysterious man are observing them.

She looks down on the floor and said to herself…

"I hope that I made the right choice by sending my **daughters** down there…. Even if they are Dragons…. They still need to be protected…."

** At an Unknown Location **

"So, with Mio by our side, we've taken one step closer to defect the AST and the Khaos Brigade."

"Yes, but we still need those 2 boys to help us seal the power of the Spirits."

"Don't worry. When **April 10** **th** comes, I'll be making my move, since the Spacequakes will soon begin to pick up again."

"Should we tell Lady **Rias Gremory** about this?"

"Not yet. We'll wait until that time comes."

** At another Unknown Location **

"Yes. I have noticed a change to the observation target's surrounding. She is now in Tenguu City?! With the Spirits and Fallen Angels around that area?!...Understood….I'm heading there now…"

*beep*

'It's fine like this…. Even now, I still can't believe that the village has joined the Khaos Brigade. I can't risk causing trouble by coming into contact with them imprudently. The school semester will begin again soon. And if that wasn't bad enough, the **Demon Slayers** are also going to join in…..'

** At a Maid Café **

A cute, busty twin-tailed blonde wearing a blue maid uniform suddenly felt something as she looked out the window.

** At a Mansion **

Inside a room reading a book is a young woman with gray hair and violet eyes with a gothic Lolita outfit and just closed the book when she felt a surge of power coming out of nowhere.

"This feeling…" she said to herself.

** In the middle of a forest **

A girl wearing a white yukata is holding a long-sheathed sword as she stood in the middle of a shallow pond.

"So, the hour is finally upon me…." the girl, **Himari Noihara** , stated.

** In a building **

A girl with long-crimson red hair suddenly woke up as she felt something strange coming out of her chest.

"Zack…" she murmured before she felt the strange feeling going away.

* * *

 **End of Opening Act**

 **To Be Continued….**

 **ED Song:** **ED Song: Reach For The Stars/Endless Possibility/His World ~2013 Remastered Remix**

* * *

 _Next time on Dating with the Supernatural…._

 _Dayo, Zack, and their sisters try to find common ground with Maria in protecting Mio from AST and the Khaos Brigade, as well as any other types of Supernatural races who wants to kill her._

 _Then on April 10_ _th_ _, Kotori wants Zack and Dayo to come to the diner for lunch, not noticing that there are 2 girls already watching them._

 _At the beginning of the first day of school for the New Kuoh Academy, Zack finds his old friends again, and 3 new perverts that he uses as Target Practice, while Dayo is assigned as a new teacher in the school._

 _And later, at the end of the first day, a Spacequake occurs and Zack and Dayo search for Kotori, when they encounter not only a Spirit, but also a Fallen Angel and the AST as well. However, a girl named Himari Nohara, an_ _ **Ayakashi**_ _, protects Dayo and Zack, and claims to protect Dayo at all times._

 _Meanwhile, Rias Gremory finally meets Zack and apologizes for ignoring him and wants him to be a part of his Peerage, but there are 2 problems. One: She already has 8 new servants which are formerly known as the_ _ **Trinity 7**_ _, and Zack doesn't have a soul anymore._

 _Finally, Dayo, Zack and their new friends meets the organization of_ _ **Ratatoskr**_ _on their airship, the_ _ **Fraxinus**_ _, where they find out that Kotori, Zack's 14-year-old pseudo-sister, is actually the commander._

 _A lot of things have happened here, but things are about to pick up on the next Act of "Dating with the Supernatural."_

* * *

And we are done with the Opening Act! I know that I've already begun another story, but after talking with **2015 Lewamus Prime** , I couldn't help but start this one since I am watching "Date A Live", "Highschool DxD", and "Testament of Sister New Devil" all at the same time.

I've already watched Omamori Himari, Sora no Otoshimono, Trinity 7 and seen the H-manga Brandish, so I know what to do about them.

And speaking of "Trinity 7", you may notice that they are a part of Rias' peerage, and why not? Their magic is based off of the 7 Deadly Sins, so that's a no-brainer.

Now, a BIG announcement! Issei Hyoudou WILL be in this story, and as the Red Dragon Emperor! BUT! Issei is a **Fallen Angel** , and he's actually **an Evil Antagonist** in this story! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kuhdelka Laura Austin is actually an OC from a famous H-manga Japanese writer **Matsumoto Katsuya** , while Gala is an OC from a famous butt-lover from Argentina **Carmessi.**

I also got some good inspiration from **RekkingPride** and **SoulEmbrace2010**.

Also, I'm going to do something different this time. This time, I'm going to let the people who challenged me, **2015 Lewamus Prime** and **Glorious Burden** , determine the harems for my OC, DK, and Lewamus Prime's OC, Zack Orion.

And I'm also going to post this in both the Highschool DxD fanfiction page and the crossovers page so 2015 Lewamus Prime can see it.

To 2015 Lewamus Prime and Glorious Burden, if you're reading this, look at my PM and tell me what you think of this first episode. Also, if you have any story ideas, you are more than welcome to share it via PM.

To the others, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	2. Bondings and April 10th

Hello, readers! After suffering a severe blackout last night, not only we begin **The 13 Days of Halloween** , but it's also time for the first Act of the first Arc of "Dating with the Supernatural."

Now, thanks to 2015 Lewamus Prime giving me ideas and the like, I've now got the harems and pairings in place. I'll put that at the end of this Act.

Also, there's going to be plenty of action here, and I have some important news to 2015 Lewamus Prime at the end as well, but for now, let's go to the first Arc of "Dating with the Supernatural!"

* * *

 **Dating with the Supernatural**

 **OP Song:**

" **The Princess Spirit & Fallen Angels" Arc START!**

 **Act 1: The Contract of the Full Moon & April 10** **th** **, 2023**

* * *

 **Current Day: April 3** **rd** **, 2023**

 **10:00 PM**

 **Location: Itsuka Residence, Japan, Eurasia**

(Dayo's POV)

Now, it's nighttime. Of course, you all know that.

Usually at this point, many people would go to bed in the hopes that a spacequake would not dare occur at this particular point. However….

"Ah, haa! Dayo….haa. Please…I can't…"

"Dayo, you are the only one who can do it. Please, this is for the sake of our future Great Satan."

" **Come on now, you should know what you are doing. After all, I taught you all of this**."

"I know what to do. I'm sorry that I have to do this, but brace yourself…. _Mio_."

"Ah! Mnn! Mm! Dayo! Big brother~!"

…it's going to be quite a while for us to sleep when all of this is said and done. But you got to wonder….just what in blazes is going on?!

Well, let's go back in time 3 hours earlier and find out, shall we?

(3 hours earlier)

After Zack made some iced tea, I managed to go into the fridge and gave 2 Sunkist sodas to Yant and Vixy.

2 nights ago, we've fought a group of Stray Devils, although they weren't much of a problem. However, we needed a "drink"; especially for Yant and Vixy after I told them everything Kuki-mom told me and Zack.

"Why did you save us?" Maria asked from the table as Zack set down the glass of iced tea in front of her while not answering. "And thanks for the tea."

"Not a problem," Zack replied as Yant, Vixy and I drank our soda while I raised my eye in interest as Maria drank her tea.

"You're awkwardly trusting all of a sudden, Maria," I said to her. "Are you sure you want to drink that? How are you sure Zack didn't spike it with poison or anything?"

"Well, you wouldn't go through the trouble of saving us from those demons that attacked us, only to kill us once we've returned," Maria replied and set her glass down. "Your sisters were certainly….unpleasant to be with….when you found out about the whole truth."

"Unpleasant, my big butt!" Vixy snapped as she drank her soda. "You're a succubus, and you enjoyed my feathers tickling you, as well as my sister spanking Mio's butt!"

"A rather….unique way to express your anger if you ask me," Maria muttered with a pouty face.

"Well, considering the punishment you two suffered, it could've been a WHOLE lot worse," I said to Maria as I sat down between Yant and Vixy.

"Also, during our….hostile takeover…I saw you flinch when I mentioned the word "hero" the other night. That implies that you have some type of connection with either the Hero Tribe, or the Hero Faction."

I looked at Maria seriously and said, "Unfortunately, I do. My father was known as **the King of Heroes**. His name was **Gilgamesh**. Apparently, he became a huge icon to the Hero Tribe and the Hero Faction. The news of his death shocked both of the factions to the very core, especially with my mother, Ophis. She became so distraught with my father's death, she formed the **Khaos Brigade** and the Hero Faction and many others joined her to eliminate my uncle, who she believed to be the one that murdered my father. However, when she learned that it was not my uncle that caused the death of my father, she immediately got out of the Khaos Brigade, but the terrorist organization itself still stands."

"And what's more, both Kuki-mom and Mother Queen Pridys knew all of this from the beginning," Yant told Maria, surprising her.

"…Did they now? Now I see," Maria mused as she circled her glass. "The women of the Chichiizumi are quite shrewd in their own way."

"Damn straight. And you can't teach that," Zack agreed as Yant smacked my backside, fuming me a little bit. "Now despite what you did 2 nights ago, we're willing to let it slide. You're lucky to have someone like me and Dayo as big brothers. Dayo has taught me to protect who and want I want to protect, but after my ordeal, I've decided that I fight to protect the ones I trust, and never leave someone to die."

"And what about the Hero Tribe?" Maria questioned.

"Well…let's just say that…..when they found out that my mom was a dragon….something….happened, and it isn't pretty," I muttered darkly. "But what I also do know is that elders of the Hero Tribe hates dragons with a passion, especially after one of us dragons did something to eradicate their village. Who did it, I don't know. And later on, they would soon distrust almost every type of Supernatural race. The only faction they like are the Angels, and it came to as no surprise, that the **Church** has welcomed the Hero Tribe and made allies with them, and my sisters Yant and Vixy here have nothing to do with them."

"And speaking of sisters, what's taking Mio so long?" Zack asked impatiently.

"Well, Mistress Mio has always loved taking long baths. I just hope it will help calm her down," Maria answered as she stood up and began to head up the staircase.

"And where do you think you're going, _Maria_?" Vixy asked suspiciously.

"To finish unpacking," Maria said with a small smile. "After all, we are the new residents." I somehow got a bad feeling about what's going to happen soon….

"You know what?" Zack asked as I looked at him. "Since Mio is my new step-sister, I'm going to check on her. Staying in the bath for so long isn't healthy."

"Yeah, especially after what she's been through," I agreed. "Just stay outside of the bathroom at all times. And while you do that, I'm going to make a few calls. There are some personal issues I need to settle with."

And with that, Zack began to head upstairs to check on Mio, while I look outside to see a **full moon**. I could only sigh and hope that my sisters keep their **libidos** in check, as well as mine, especially since 3 special…. **entities…** are now living in my subconscious mind.

** At the 2nd floor Hallway **

(3rd-Person POV)

In one of the main bathrooms, Mio rose out of the bath after a long time and stepped out. When she went to dry herself, she flinched as she remembered the battles she had with the Stray Devils and compared them to the battle Dayo and Zack had with them.

'Maria's been teaching me how to use magic for 6 months now, and while I barely survived any encounters, Dayo and Zack fought them and made it look easy like Child's play, as if they've done it before. How long have they've been fighting like that? I'm glad that they didn't kick us out or else I would've been dead. And the powers they have…'

She shivered as she remembered the large dark beams killing the demons that were coming after her, and the massive power she sensed from it.

"It gives me chills every time I think about it. Dayo, Zack. Who…what are you? Your power frightens me. I'm helpless in the face of it…"

"Don't worry. I've went through the same thing, too."

Mio gasped and turned to the door, only to find it closed still, and realized that it was Zack who said that as he was at the other side of the door.

"You're not alone. In fact, we need to talk," Zack continued as he leaned on the wall near the bathroom with his arms folded. "Got a minute?"

Mio said nothing as she wrapped a towel after her busty frame.

"Let me be the first to say, I'm sorry," Zack apologized, catching Mio off-guard.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" Mio asked.

"Well, for A. the incident at the diner the other day, and B. for all of us jumping the gun, and letting our tempers get the best of us and saying things without getting the whole story first. But the mere facts that you did something to our surrogate mother made me think back to my own mother, who has sadly been killed. So I feel your pain, and I know Dayo does, too."

Mio blushed at Zack's thoughtfulness, but still….

"Don't…" was all Mio could say before her vision started to blur.

"Mio?" Zack turned his towards the door and frowned, concerned about her pause before hearing a loud…

THUD!

"What the?!" he muttered as he turned invisible and quickly went inside the room….

…only to find Mio sprawled on the ground, barely conscious with her towel luckily still covering her private areas.

"M-Mio!" Zack startled as he revealed himself in his normal form and rushed forward to help Mio up. And as he did, he eyed Mio's curvy body hidden beneath her towel. He couldn't help but find Mio sexy and cute and wanted to take her right there and then. But there's a problem: He doesn't have a soul, and he fears that even if he and Mio had taken their relationship to the next level, it won't mean much.

Zack could only sigh and decide to squash it for now, hoping that he does still have to ability to have sexual urges despite losing his human soul entirely as he turned back to a semi-nude Mio.

"Are you OK, Mio?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine," Mio mumbled as she began to recover.

"Listen. Long baths may be relaxing and all, but it can get dangerous if you stay in for so long," Zack chided before teasing her. "I mean, one time—oh!"

Mio quickly snapped Zack's hands away before looking at Zack and said, "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me and Maria! We deceived you!"

Zack simply sighed at the attempt of melodrama. "So? We didn't tell you who we really were either, so we're even."

"But we tried to drive you and your family out of this house—Ow!"

Mio got cut off by Zack for flicked her forehead, shutting her up.

"You did that the hard way. You could've used all of your demonic powers to pull it off, and yet you didn't," Zack pointed out. "Instead, you tried to pull it off in a way that wouldn't hurt us, hence the attempted memory alteration."

"That's….because we didn't want any of you involved," Mio admitted while not looking at Zack, who was successfully keeping his eyes above her necklace and not the droplets of water dripping from her curves. "We didn't want you or your family get hurt."

"I'm glad that you are concerned about that, and I know Dayo will too," said Zack as he smiled, causing Mio to blush and pull her towel up more. "That meant, in a way, you wanted to protect us. For that, I'm touched. But still, you don't have to do that. I feel the same way after going through what happened to me less than a year ago. Now, I want to protect you, and I know Dayo and his sisters will do the same thing. Now, I'm not doing this out of obligation for Kuki-mom or Queen Pridys. I'm doing because I want to."

"Wh-Why are you doing-" Mio stuttered as Zack pulled her up to a vertical base. "H-Hey!"

"The most important part is: We're a family."

"But both you and Dayo will be constantly in danger because of me!" Mio protested before Zack smacked her on the back of her head, causing it to push forward into his chest in a manner that echoed the stupidity of her thinking. "Ah!"

Before she could retaliate and further embarrass herself by losing her towel to the floor, Zack put a hand on her head and gently ruffled it.

"The people that you want to spend time with and protect are your family," Zack whispered. "Now that sounds cheesy, but it's true."

This caused Mio to look at Zack, blinking, before finally giggling at his attempt to break the ice between them.

"You can be amusing when you want to be, Zack," Mio said to him.

"Why, thank you, **Madam Psuedo-Rias**. I try to be," Zack replied with a mock and courteous bow, with Mio gaining 2 tickmarks at the nickname, and mentioning Rias for some reason.

"Well, you two look like you're getting along very well," Maria noted as she appeared at the doorway suddenly.

"W-What are you trying to say? Zack and I are not really…." Mio protested, flustered and embarrassed.

"Really what? I thought we were having a moment… A truly, genuine moment showing our love of brother and sister…" Zack teased with a sad smile.

"But that's good to see since Zack and Dayo will be guarding you from now on! Especially when they're both strong!" Maria commented happily.

"While that is true, you two will also learn to harness the full potential of your abilities," Zack said seriously, and elaborated due to Mio and Maria having confused looks on their faces as Dayo came in.

"What Zack is trying to say is, while you two are strong with your own right, you can also get better, and you will be. We take protecting you two very seriously, but there will be times that neither any one of use won't always be around."

"What does that mean?" Maria inquired, wondering what Dayo and Zack are getting at.

"While we're protecting you, we'll also be training you in your areas of expertise, expanding on it. Maria, that attack of yours can take a down a normal human and a variety of **Low-class Devils** , but it'll only be annoyance to **Mid-Class Devils** to **Ultimate-Class Devils** , let alone other stronger supernatural types," Dayo explained to them. "Also, for your information, you likely won't be very effective in seducing stronger types of that level either if your tricks can't even phase me or Zack."

That last part caused Maria to sigh.

"That's because magic isn't my strong suit. It's only meant to catch my opponents off-guard or distract them. I may not look like it, but I have what you call 'superhuman strength'!"

"As in, Tearing-the-ground-apart-and-throwing-them-like-boulders super strength?" Zack asked, intrigued.

"Exactly!" Maria remarked. "As for Mistress Mio, her strong suit is magic, and I've been training her to the best of my ability! Although we haven't gone through the basics of the two grimoires that her late father gave her yet."

"Then how about if you give us a demonstration tomorrow? That way, we can gauge your abilities, and how we are able to train you, based on your experiences," Dayo explained in which Mio and Maria nodded.

"Fine by me. As long as you know what you're doing," Mio agreed hesitantly.

"As someone who has been trained by many 'colleagues' and Gods and monsters around the universe, as well as the 3 entities in my subconscious mind and pocket dimension, you can be well-assured that I know exactly what I'm doing when it comes to help you gain combat experience," Dayo as he walked away. "And Zack is also a newbie, but he's a fast learner. Now, it's time to dry yourself off and get ready for bed before you catch a cold."

"We witnessed what they can do. We can use this as a benefit, Mistress Mio," Maria told her as Zack followed Dayo, but Mio didn't respond as she went to her room as her mind is still trying to process everything that has happened so far. "Mistress…."

** At the 1st floor **

(Dayo's POV)

As Zack and I made to the dining room table, I quickly gave him a recap of the "calls" I made.

"OK, Zack," I said to him while quickly looking out the window. "Now, I have a confession to make. You see, when a full moon comes out like this, 3 of my special **partners** come out to play. Not to mention that my…sexual urges begins to increase dramatically."

"Oh? And who are your special partners?" Zack asked.

"Well…" I said while looking at Yant and Vixy, trying their best not to look at their private parts as their libidos began to rise, despite trying to control themselves, giving me an even more bad feeling.

I showed Zack a picture of me sleeping with my sisters, but up above us was a giant sleeping cloud with 3 special people sitting on a couch, being crowded.

The 3 people were **Lumina** , the Goddess of Thunder, Lightning, and Electricity; **Revas** , the Dark Demon Prince, and **Catherin** , the Succubus Queen.

Lumina is a woman that has long blonde hair tied in a very long ponytail and usually wears a French maid outfit, strangely enough, that shows her massive 130cm bust and hugs her very nice curves and thick thighs and her nicely pear-shaped butt.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Lumina (Lumi – Nickname)**

 **Race: Goddess**

 **Height: 6' 5"**

 **Specialty: Goddess of Thunder, Lightning and Electricity**

Catherin is almost like Lumina, but she's the Succubus Queen and she has a massive 140cm bust, even thicker thighs, a bottom that's many women would like to have, and she is a shameless pervert, and like Lumina, she has a gentle nature. Sadly, she's the one who taught me all of the sexual traits, making me a bit more open-mindish and always making do something Revas doesn't approve.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Catherin**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Height: 6' 10"**

 **Specialty: Queen of the Succubus Race; Loves to do many naughty things**

And now, Revas. He has a very muscular body, and he has long brown hair, and purple demonic eyes. This guy…Well, I think I should let him do the talking.

" **OK… do I really need to introduce myself? Might as well since you already seem to be interested,** " said the prince as he yawns and lays back. " **My name's Revas. I was a prince of a small continent somewhere within the Underworld. I was cheated out of my own throne, however thanks to Ophis, two other girls and I somehow ended up being a guardian of this worthless piece of flesh named Dayo. Ok, he's not worthless considering that he has such strong powers...at first...though the fact of him not using not using his powers to his full extension has left me confused and angry. Kid's got GREAT potential, but now he's being soft and has an "extensive" curiosity on women. Now, don't get me wrong, girls are great, but I have other plans that rank higher than that! Not to mention I have to share this kid's body with another set of guardians...most annoying bunch...The one that seems to stand out the most is Catherin, the succubus queen from the same area where I once ruled. She gets my water to a boiling point with her constant nagging...she's cute though...don't tell her I said that. Now stop looking at my junk and my snakes...and begone with ya! I got some lazy lounging to do**."

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Maxwell Revas Renard (Just call him Revas; he hates his first name very much)**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Height: 6' 8"**

 **Specialty: Once ruled the Underworld before being thrown by the 4 Great Satans; EXTREME Tsundere; Snakes given by Ophis herself as an offer to be Dayo's guardian; Always Horny (Don't say that in front of him if you want to value your life)**

Revas has no remorse as he likes to kill things or people for a living, and has little to no emotion. What he lacks in speed he makes up for in defense and strength unlike me who's both speedy and defensive in battle but can still do some damage, but Revas will destroy whatever is blocking his path.

Currently, Revas has no love interest; in fact, it's hard to like the guy, especially when he constantly swears a lot.

When Zack saw all of this, he was surprised, to say the least.

"Wow….that's some kind of trio you have there," Zack said to me as I noticed that he's blushing at Catherin. No surprise there.

Zack groaned a bit when I placed the picture back into my pocket, and just in time as Mio and Maria came downstairs.

"Oh. What are you doing still up at this point?" I asked as I jumped and landed back-first onto the couch.

"You know, I've been thinking. Ever since you two mentioned that you will not always be around, with the way things are now, all of you will be separated for some reason, and you all will have to be the ones to rush over," Maria said seriously.

"That's true, but I doubt that there's going to be some type of magic that could perfectly locate us or even rival our sense," Yant pointed out. Sadly, she's wrong, and you'll see why soon…

"But what if there's a way to detect the whereabouts of a specific person? We are in the era of future technology, you know. With that said, since Zack doesn't have a soul anymore, I need something from you, D-a-y-o-bro!" Maria said teasingly, pointing at me.

I raised my eyebrow, Zack just stared at Maria as if she's planning on something, Yant blinked twice, and Vixy tilted her cutely.

FLASH!

And then suddenly, the lights in the living room flickered off and I found myself standing in a glowing magic circle with Mio and Maria, with Zack, Yant and Vixy standing outside it as Zack analyzed the magic circle with intrigue.

"Maria….I really don't like the looks of this one bit. What are you planning here?" Zack asked in a seemingly-annoying way, which put my senses on high alert, which thankfully squashes my chances of waking up the 3 entities.

"This is the **Master-Servant Pact** magic," Maria replied with a straight face. "I need you and Mistress Mio to form a Master-Servant Contract."

"WHAT?!" I asked in anger as my hand twitches as if to summon Revas right now. "Are you trying to tell me that I, a Half-dragon, Half-Demigod, will be going THIS low to become Mio's underling?! Please explain!"

"Calm down, Dayo. It'll only be in name and a formality in the end. Being bounded together by a pact will allow you to sense each other. Then, since you will always know where Mistress Mio is, you'll be better able to protect her. The people whose souls are united by this contract will be aware of each other's locations!" Maria explained as I grew crosser and crosser.

"You do realize that aside from a cell phone GPS, he has a lock on her scent and aura, and even I can detect her easily-" Zack started with strained anger before Maria cuts him off.

"Well, what would you do if your cell phone ran out of power, or if the GPS has malfunctioned, or your senses are suddenly impaired by the enemy?! _Then_ how would find her if our enemies cornered her?!" Maria ranted as she drew closer to Zack's face as it proved to be a mistake on her part as Zack put her head in a vice-grip with one hand. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"You better hope that you are NOT _underestimating_ my brother, like you did last time," Zack stated warningly.

"T-T-T-T-T-Then have this contract as a backup, please?" Maria begged in pain, with me frowning.

Well, considering that I DO have some demons resting in my head, as well as my sisters being on a night with a new moon with high libidos, sadly, she DOES have a point.

"Fine," I relented as Zack frustratingly lets go of Maria's head, much to her relief.

"Not to worry. I'm not underestimating any one of you two, not by a long shot, but I do exercise constant vigilance. And besides, this contract can only be made on the night of a full moon, which happens to be tonight!" Maria said as pointed to the moon outside the window. "We can't miss this chance! This golden opportunity!"

I sighed in annoyance while Zack rolled his eyes and looked at Mio. "What about you, Mio? Do you really want your soul to be magically bonded with someone who's extremely powerful, knowing that you might feel pain?"

"I-I'm fine with it," Mio answered as she looked down before looking back up towards me as she asks in an unintentional cute voice, "Do you not want to be united with me?"

The look she was giving was also unbearably cute as well, borderlining the dreaded Puppy-dog look on her face.

I can actually feel some curse words coming out from Revas in the back of my mind, as if he's telling me not to do it. I would not if it weren't for Zack losing his soul. Which means, I have no choice. I then looked at Yant and Vixy, who just both smiled and had their eyes closed. I can already tell that things are going to end bad somehow.

Nevertheless, I reluctantly agreed.

"As long as you don't abuse this, I'll go with it," I finally answered.

"I won't. It's just to know each other's whereabouts. That's all," Mio said as I accepted the offer.

"Then it's settled!" Maria smiled in excitement as she lifted Mio's hand. "Since this will be her first magical contract, I'm giving Mistress Mio my full support. Please use my magic and chant the spell."

Mio simply nodded and closed her eyes.

"A magic circle will appear in the back of Mistress Mio's hand in just a moment," Maria explained to me, while Zack grew more suspicious of this. "The Master-Servant contract will be established when you kiss the magic circle."

"So, it's simply like a gentleman's way to introduce a lady during Medieval Times. Sounds fair," I said as I prepared to walk over to Mio and take a knee when I felt something tingling on the back of my right hand.

And upon further inspection, I noticed a green magic circle on it, much to my confusion and outright concern.

'I thought it was supposed to be the back of Mio's hand…' I thought. Zack noticed this too.

"Hey!" I said slowly. "Is this part of the ritual? The magic circle has appeared on my hand."

Mio opened her eyes and looked surprised, while me and the others noticed the shadow of a grin on Maria's face, increasing our concerns. It looks like that Maria has played another trick on us, and Mio knows it as she grabbed Maria by the shoulders.

"Maria! What's the meaning of this?!" Mio demanded as she shook Maria frantically.

"H-Huh? That's strange! Did I make a mistake somewhere?" Maria wondered, smiling nervously like a cat and sounding like she was playing dumb as she scratched the side of her face.

'That's an absolute lie….' Zack thought as he didn't fall for it while Mio began to panic.

"What are we going to do now?!" Mio asked frantically.

"O-our original goal was to let each of you know where each other is, so it doesn't matter who's master or servant in this case, so Mistress Mio, if you'd just kiss Dayo's hand…" Maria tried to request Mio while she was sweating bullets.

Mio looked absolutely horrified as she was shaking really badly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO BE _HIS_ **SLAVE**?!"

"Uh, I thought we were talking about servants. Not slaves…." I said, sweatdropping before turning to Yant and Vixy, who were beginning to change….forms….oh no. They can't control it much longer. "What's happening here?!"

"Apparently….what Maria was going to give Mio…..she switched it at the last second, and sneakily transferred the seal to you," Yant noted while trying her not to let her extreme lust be the better of her.

"I knew that she would be up to no good," I said while not realizing that Catherin has been awakened and was excited about this development.

" **Hmm. A fine looking succubus I see there** ," she said with a smirk on her face before noticing the seal on my hand. " **Let's make things a little more exciting, shall we?** "

" **Don't you dare, you succubus sl*t!** " Revas said to Catherin, who's also fully awakened, but it was too little, too late.

"T-The seal!" Zack said as he noticed my hand.

"Um….Maria…." I said slowly as the seal began flashing.

"Be quiet, Dayo!" Mio commanded angrily, but I ignored her as I looked at Maria.

"Maria, the magic circle is beginning to disappear…." I said to Maria, who went white-eyed with horror.

"This isn't good! Mistress Mio, you need to kiss Dayo's hand already!" Maria urged Mio. "Just do it!"

"B-but…" Mio protested, looking unsure.

"We can fix it during the next full moon! For the time being, smooch it!"

"The next full moon?" Zack asked in disbelief. "Let's see if I can slow time down…"

"Mistress Mio, please!"

Zack was about to attempt to slow time down with his magic, but….

"It disappeared," I suddenly spoke up as I showed everyone the back of my hand that was now void of any magic seal. All thanks to Catherin who used her magic to suck the seal inside her, making her even more powerful, much to Revas' dismay.

Maria sank to her knees, sighing, as if she knew that was going to happen next isn't going to be good…

"Well…that was a thing," I joked as I was certainly glad that I didn't have go through all of that, but also cross that my time was wasted like this.

"A complete waste of time, if you ask me," Zack sighed as everything went back to normal. Or so it seems…

Mio suddenly froze up, shaking. "W-what's happening?"

"Mio?" I asked before I saw a purple choker-like mark around her neck with a heart in the middle.

"No…no way!" Mio gasped, sinking into the floor, continuing to shiver as her cheeks began to blush. "No…"

"Now what? What's wrong with you?" Vixy finally asked as she was trying to control herself as I went over to Mio.

"Are you alright, Mio?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder, and what happens next takes us all by surprise.

"Hyaahn~!" Mio cried out the moment I touched her, as I quickly withdraw in fright.

"What the?! What's going on?!" Zack asked frantically as Mio completely collapsed to the floor.

"Ah! Not good! The **curse** is starting to take effect!" Maria noted before flinching at her unintentional outburst.

"Curse?!" Zack and I asked in anger as we, Yant and Vixy rounded on Maria, who put both hands to her mouth, but it was too little, too late.

"Uh….oops…" Maria squeaked before I put my hands under her arms and lifted her up so she was at eye level.

"What…." I asked.

"…curse?" Zack finished.

"I do believe that an explanation is in order, _Maria_ ," I said menacingly with a fang-like smile. "From beginning to end."

"T-Too close…." Maria laughed nervously as my eyes began to turn red. "T-The truth is…. 'knowing each other's whereabouts' is a side-effect to the Master-Servant contract. The original purpose is meant to enforce the servant's loyalty, so if they try to rebel against their master, instead of becoming a Stray Devil, the curse will be activated as punishment instead. That is our alteration to the Evil Piece system. And since Mistress Mio refused the kiss of devotion, this is no doubt…"

"Her curse, I believe," Yant finished as she looked at Mio, who was breathing heavily with her arm under her bust and her other arm between her legs, without touching her, as I placed Maria down.

"And because you're a succubus…." I sighed as I soon realized why Mio was reacting badly to what's happening to her body.

"That's right. I made the pact using my own magic, so she's suffering from the effects of…" Maria explained before she and Catherin said at the same time….

"… **the Succubus curse**."

"In other words, it materializes as an aphrodisiac that drastically increases her sexual desire!" Maria finished as Mio fidgeted around. "Truly regrettable…"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!" Zack and I yelled at Maria, spotting the obvious lie as she didn't regret it one bit.

"Also, wasn't the contract supposed to fail in the first place when Mio didn't perform the kiss?" Yant asked.

"No… The contract magic already had begun when we were chanting the spell. Like I said, refusing to perform the kiss of devotion was regarded as an act of disloyalty, thus the curse has been activated," Maria explained.

"I…I've never heard of that. P-Please just…hurry…hurry up…and help me," Mio squeaked out, trying to fight against the pleasure, with her body motion not helping.

'E-Erotic…' we all thought at once.

"I-I-Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked while trying to keep my sexual urges at bay, while Yant and Vixy are at the Tipping Point, but with Mio's erotic vulnerable state, it's only making matters worse. Catherin is certainly enjoying this, I bet.

"Rest assured as there's a way. Once the servant submits to her master, the effects of the curse will dissipate," Maria said, with Yant and Vixy getting THIS close to losing it. "In other words, you need to make Mistress Mio obey."

"Wait a minute! By submit and obey, you mean…." Zack said slowly before looking at me as I looked at Mio.

"You must touch Mistress Mio's body!" Maria replied brightly. "Right now, the aphrodisiac effects of the curse are heightening Mistress' senses. She's experiencing arousal like never before, so if you caress her body, she'll obediently swear fealty to you by choice."

"H-Hey, Maria!" Mio tried to say. "What are you tryin-"

"Please bear it a little longer, my Mistress! Dayo will relieve you soon!" Maria assured Mio as she bent over and grinned. "I definitely didn't do this just to see your face as you're caught in the thrones of ecstasy, Mistress Mio."

'You SO did, and you're not even guilty about it…' both Zack and I thought in a deadpanned voice as I suddenly notice that Yant and Vixy are gone. Oh dear…

"Dayo! You must carcass Mistress Mio's most sensitive parts to relieve her!" Maria requested.

"Great…this couldn't have come at a worse time…" I muttered, rubbing my temples with my fingers before Catherin finally talked to me and said….

" **No, this is THE perfect time to practice what I've taught you~."**

Catherin, don't you dare.

"You must hurry! Her agony will only continue to grow the longer you stall, and if you wait too long, Mistress Mio will ascend to Heaven in more ways than one!" Maria urged me, in which I facefaulted.

"A demon ascending to Heaven…. Michael would surely be surprised if that happens…." I said as I got back up.

"Well, since my sisters have...gone to their rooms to….change….might as well since our instincts have finally decided to come out and play. And just to let you know, we're not virgins," I admitted, surprising Zack and Maria.

"Then this is going to work out perfectly!" Maria said in excitement. "Then you know exactly how to make Mistress Mio submit and save her from this pleasurable hell."

Zack was stunned to learn that my sisters and I already lost our virginities to each other. Maria was ready to watch this show unfold, while Zack was getting to experience of what he couldn't do with his soul at the time: Sex.

 **(WARNING: Citrus scene! Stay away if you are 17 or younger!)**

" **Come on now, Dayo. This is where we're going to have some fun~!"** Catherin told me while Revas walked back to his "room" with disgust. How I envy him at times like these.

"Yeah, Plushy-chan. Let's have some fun~."

That voice belonged to Yant as she and Vixy now have changed forms.

Yant's skin is now black-colored and has brown hair tied in a ponytail. Also, her eyes are now blue and has heart-shaped pupils. Other than that, her features have not changed except that her sex-drive is now skyhigh. This is Yant in her **Gyaru-form**.

Vixy now has bigger breasts, but not much, while her clothes are now pink. Her hair is now blonde instead of purple and has pink heart-shaped pupils. This is Vixy in her **Bimbo-form**.

Yes, Yant and Vixy (and my other sister) can change into either Gyaru-form and Bimbo-form and vice-versa. Not to mention that being Bimbo will make her think nothing but sex.

"And it looks like that poor Mio isn't going to be a virgin after—Ahn!" Vixy cried out as Yant came up from behind and fondled her breasts, in which hers is not as good as Yant's, but close.

"This is just in case when I won't hold myself back when Plushy-chan claims Mio," Yant whispered in Vixy's ear in which she really wants to screw me bad right there and then, and I wouldn't blame her.

"Ohhhh…" Vixy moaned in lust before realizing what's going on as she grabbed Yant's wrist to stop her. "As much as we want to, we have 2 concerns. The first is we have a newcomer here by the name of Zack, and we may need to save some of that energy when dealing with Mio. We may need Teddy-chan's assistance with her."

Meanwhile, Mio breathed out while trying to get away from me, "Stay away from me, you idiot! If you do anything weird, I'll kill you a hundred times over…. Ah!"

"See what I mean?" Vixy said to Yant, in which she groaned and letting Vixy go.

Zack, however, was getting a show that he'll never forget.

"So, this is what it looks like when sex is involved…" he said to himself. "Unfortunately, this loli-succubus placed a curse on her and this needs to be done in order to stop it. But still…"

"Well, I know how you feel, Mio, but considering your current state right now, you won't be able to even lay a dent on this great body of mine," I said to herself as I trained hard to get to where I am now. "Now, prepare yourself…. _Mio_."

" **That's right, Mio. It's time for you to feel the power of my techniques that I've taught to Master!** " Catherin said in delight while Lumi watches from another angle. Revas is in his "room" trying to sleep, but thanks to his…junk…it proved to be futile.

Meanwhile, Mio began to feel her body jerk and shiver and her skin feeling hot as I gently gripped her arms.

"Fuaahn!" Mio cried out.

"Man, this curse really must've heated you up in more ways than one," I remarked as I straddled Mio's legs.

I decided to give Mio a good "massage", according to Catherin's teachings as I rubbed and massaged her body, from her arms to her stomach, thankfully using my thumbs over my clothes for safety measures. Catherin was clearly enjoying the look on Mio's face as she and the rest of us found out that this type of curse was pretty strong as erotic moans and pants were heard from her.

Then, when I moved to her breasts, Mio's voice went a few notches when even one of the glasses from the cupboard broke. Both Zack and I knew what that meant.

"Yep. That must be where her **weak point** is," Zack concluded. I couldn't agree with him more.

"And did you know that our cute brother _loves_ huge breasts," Yant said as her head rested on my right shoulder with a perverted smile.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked Yant with a deadpanned look on my face.

" **Them, and partially us** ," Catherin answered. Lumina just smiled and giggled.

" **It's mostly you, you f*cking liar!** " Revas yelled from the room.

"Now, I do believe that you were about to lay siege upon Mio and make her submit, Teddy-chan~~," Vixy said in a sultry voice as she took a relaxed position next to Mio with her head propped against her hand.

I nodded and got out a glove that many doctors wear before surgery before tracing the tip of my right finger on Mio's thigh, who looked on as she breathed heavily.

"N-No…" 'What should I do?' Mio moaned to herself as she tried to resist further, but was failing as my hand drew closer to her weak point. 'At this rate, I…'

With both gloves on, I finally grasped Mio's breasts with my fingers sinking into the softness as a pleasure sensation sparked through Mio's body as it causes her back to arch, despite me straddling her.

"N-No… don't, Dayo!" Mio pleaded, but fell on deaf ears as I caressed her breasts, while Zack watches in complete jealousy.

'If only I had a soul...' Zack said to himself before thinking about the one person who ruined everything: Maria (as in the Stray Devil).

All the while, Mio kept on trying to resist, but quickly realizing that she was feeling pleasure all over her body, but she's doing her hardest on trying not to feel any of that.

"Mio, you do know that you're going to have go through all of this sometime in your life," I whispered to her. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay, and the sooner you submit, the sooner you can make Maria pay for all of this."

I've made sure that last part was kept secret so Maria wouldn't hear it. Even though Zack's next to her, he got the full message nice and clear, knowing that he's going to have a ball when Maria (the loli-succubus) gets punished.

Then suddenly, the magic circle around us changed from yellow to pink.

"No…If this continues….I'm….I'm gonna-" was all Mio manage to get out as she tried to prevent the pleasure from clouding her mind.

Catherin was impressed by Mio's resistance, but even she knows that it's only a matter of time before she gives in.

"Now that won't do, Mio," Yant childed in a sexy voice as she shifted both Mio and I, surprising Zack with Yant's abnormal strength so that she can sit on the couch with the rest of us as she put Mio's head on her lap, with her hands holding the sides of Mio's head and her breasts on top of Mio's face. "If my guess is correct, then you have to let Plushy-chan relieve you off the effect of the succubus curse in order to fulfill the Master-Servant Contract. And remember, despite what Maria did, that action was of your own making in opposing that contract. So if you want any of my advice, look into the eyes of your new Master with the same love he has for you as family. And soon, it'll become something even more…"

As if Yant's words had a hypnotic effect on her, Mio looked up towards Yant as she absorbed her words before looking at me. Even though my eyes are not the same color, they do have such a powerful aura to them that she couldn't help but be enchanted by them, especially with the crimson one.

"Master…My Master…Dayo, my Big Brother, is my Master now," Mio murmured, with heart singing with joy at the admission, and was finally going to acc—

"No way! I can't! Such a thing…"

Spoke too soon as the last remnants of her pride and reasoning made a last-ditch comeback as she closed her eyes and turned away.

We all groaned at Mio's last-second of resistance.

Catherin couldn't help but laugh. " **Aw! So close, yet her pride became the better of her; that stubborn mule. Looks like it's time to kick it up a notch…"**

Wait, Catherin, don-

It was too late as Catherin took over my body as my eyes turned into a shade of pink.

" **Well, looks like you are one tough customer** ," 'I' said to Mio as Catherin is going to do the rest of the work for me. " **I guess we're going to have to do this…the hard way.** "

"No-No way!" Mio whined as 'I' put my hands on her stomach and caressed it faster with right hand while my left found its way under her yellow top and started pulling it up bit by bit. "No! Don't! Big brother! Please don't!"

'I', or more likely Catherin, adopted a teasing/perverted grin as 'I' leaned into a shocked Mio.

"Oh my…" Yant said as she stroked Mio's cheek with her breasts.

'No way! Why?!' Mio thought frantically, trying to breathe.

It was then that Mio realized the feeling she wasn't aware of ever since Zack and I defended her when the Stray Devils came after her. She called me 'Big Brother', despite being Zack's younger sister, but of course, her pride prevented her from doing so. While her own demonic instincts weren't as bad as mine on the full moon, and due to the 3 entities in my mind, they were now synchronizing well, thanks to Catherin's tinkering.

'I see. So I'm really bound to Dayo after all….It's…so embarrassing,' she thought as her top was now completely pulled up, revealing her bare breasts and hardened nipples, causing her to look away.

"Don't try it, Mio. You want to get better, right?" Yant asked Mio. "Then keep your eyes on your new Master."

" **Mio** …"

"Big Brother…"

'I' once fondled her breasts, making Mio cry out in a sweet voice as 'I' continued massaging her breasts as fast as possible. My fingers sank into the deep mounds as I kept up a slow and agonizingly fast pattern that kept her on the edge of Heaven and Hell.

"Ah-hyaahn!"

And as 'I' kept moving my fingers around her areolae, Vixy was actively sneaking over to Mio's lower body as she pulled Mio's short shorts and panties off, revealing her glistening womanhood. Once that was accomplished, she moved behind me, fondling my bottom for a bit before gripping onto the bulge of my boxes, drawing Mio and Zack's attention.

"And here we go…" Zack said as he prepared to see the 'inevitable.'

'Tha-That's…' Mio thought as Vixy pulled out my boxers, revealing my 8" rock-hard erection. 'S-So big…'

In the back of Mio's mind, when Mio first saw the bulge, she thought it was just an appearance to make my manhood look impressive. Boy, was she wrong.

Even Zack was stunned. 'Wow….I'm just wondering how his is that…large….'

Catherin whistled in amusement. " **Boy, even Revas can't top that off. Now, let's make the most of it…** "

'I' suddenly placed one of my hands to Mio's crotch and inserted my fingers into her p*ssy, making her hips buck. 'I' then switched positions, with me sitting on the couch with Mio sitting on my lap with her back to me and her backside pressed right on my shaft.

'I' then kissed the back of Mio's neck and thrust my fingers into her crotch. Then, as if her demonic instincts reacted with Catherin's, she gyrated her hips on my c*ck and spread her legs willingly so I would have more room to explore her p*ssy. Yant and Vixy each grabbed Mio's breasts in the process as they not only danced their tongues around them, but sucked on her nipples as well.

As Zack wide-eyed as this assault we're doing to Mio, Maria was both surprised and enjoying what she was seeing, and couldn't help but move closer to absorb the sexual energies that were being admitted. That, and she wanted to get an up-close confirmation to see if my erection was the real deal. While she wanted to touch it and find out, she couldn't due to Zack pulling her back. But she couldn't wait, and instead consist to absorb the sexual energies from her charge and surrogate siblings.

Soon, she'll get her chance in her **true form** that I will no doubt prefer, and would love to see the look on the face of her **cousins** when they find out.

"Ah! Big brother…. I…." Mio managed to get out before her eyes took on a hint of red, and her p*ssy tightened around 'my' fingers as she came; her love juices drenching 'my' hand and part of the couch.

As she rode the wave of her very first orgasm, she fell to the side and landed backfirst onto the sofa twitching, while Zack began to feel 'excited' himself.

"Damn…." Zack said in awe.

" **Now, answer me truthfully** ," I (more like Catherin) said to Mio as 'I' tasted Mio's fluids on my hand before Yant and Vixy took it and tried it themselves. " **Did you enjoy it**?"

"Y-Yes, Big Brother!" Mio gasped out as her breasts bounced up and down.

"Delicious…." Yant said sensually as she and Vixy sucked on 'my' fingers.

As Yant and Vixy began to masturbate and pleasure themselves, 'I' said to Mio as 'I' looked at her neck to find the curse still active, " **Looks like you're ready for the 'Main' event, so brace yourself.** "

"Wait! The 'Main' event?!" Zack gasped. "Don't tell me…"

"No way! Getting right to it already?!" Maria squealed while drooling as 'I' began to slowly insert my shaft into Mio.

"Ahh!" Mio cried out, and wailed out even louder as 'I' penetrated her barrier, and held onto me as she got used to my size. "I-It hurts…"

"Don't worry about that, you pretty little redhead. The pain will soon go away as it will be replaced by pleasure very soon…" Vixy cooed as she sucked on Yant's breasts while Mio whimpered.

Soon, 'I' began to move, and true to Vixy's word, the pain vanished as Catherin uses her magic to make me thrust into Mio as she moaned loudly.

"Big brother! I never imagined…that it would feel so good!" Mio cried out as 'I' started playing with her breasts, increasing the pleasure to the max. "I'm…cumming again!"

Zack could only watch in awe as Mio's body convulsed and her p*ssy tightens like a vice-grip, but it didn't stop 'me' from pounding into her faster and being more aggressive (due to Catherin's magic), and then at the last second, a part of me came back as I pulled my shaft out of Mio's womanhood and came all over Mio's face and breasts.

'It's….so warm…' Mio thought as she tasted the strands that landed in her mouth. 'It's bittersweet…' "Ah!"

Maria was DESPERATE to find her **video camera** as she suddenly saw Mio turned over with her butt sticking before 'I' entered into her and pounded her with powerful thrusts from behind, all while grabbing onto her breasts for leverage, and since Catherin is doing most of the work, she used her magic to circulate in Mio's breasts, resulting in her coming like crazy.

As much as Mio wants to deny it all, she's was enjoying it second by second.

"Big Brother! Big Brother! BIG BROTHER!" Mio yelled in delight.

Zack couldn't take it as he quickly went into the restroom where he masturbated and came inside the toilet.

'Man… and I wanted to do it with…. _her_ ….' he thought as he imagined himself having sex with Rias.

( **Citrus over! Everyone can now watch!** )

** 2 hours later **

" **So, did you enjoy what I did, Master?** " Catherin asked me.

"The way you kept on teasing her, you went WAY over the top!" I answered back to Catherin, via telepathy. "Sometimes, you do worry me."

" **I am the Succubus Queen, after all** ," Catherin said proudly. " **Don't worry, though. She's not ready yet.** "

The curse was finally over as a completely exhausted Mio was left lying on the couch, trying to catch her breath, while the others (except Zack) cleaned the area of love fluids that was all over the place. As for me and my sisters, we screwed each other senselessly until we were finally satisfied, although I had to use some of my magic to tone down my sisters' sex drives as we all turned back to our normal forms. And thanks to the new bonds between Mio and I (and a little from Catherin, Lumi, and eventually Revas), it allowed Mio to feel not only I was feeling, but Yant and Vixy as well to their strong bonds with me.

"That was amazing. To think that Mistress Mio could hold out for so long after she came more than 12 times," Maria said as she happily hummed to herself while cleaning up the remaining areas around the magic circle. "I never imagined I would absorb so much sexual energy. Boy, are my cousins going to SO jealous when they hear this."

"Whoa! Hold it right there! Why didn't you mention the curse and its effects in the first place?" I questioned Maria with narrowed eyes.

"Well…it's because you were finally invested in helping Mistress Mio. I needed to make sure that you wouldn't change your mind," Maria answered. "It's the truth that the contract cannot be annulled, so I thought there wouldn't be a problem. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Is that so?" I mumbled and sighed, as it was official. There was now no turning back until 'death' do us part.

"Wait. You're not mad?" Maria asked in surprise. "I expected you to lecture me until dawn."

"Well, that would be true," Zack said as he finished his 'business' in the restroom. "However, that's not my brother's part right now. There's no doubt that Mio will be SO ticked at us for God-Knows-When, but since you started all of this mess…."

As soon as Zack finished saying that, Maria felt her head being firmly grabbed from behind like a clamp, and she knew who it was.

"Maria. We need to _talk_ ," said a very cross and furious Mio.

Keeping Maria's head in a firm, vice-like grip, a limping and very cross Mio dragged a fearfully sweating Maria away. When she reached the door, Mio turned to look back at me as she blushed like a storm before quickly entering the door, and then….

"Mistress Mio, my head! You're hurting my head! I didn't mean to!" Maria cried in agony.

….all **HELL** broke loose.

"NO! DON'T THROW THAT!" Maria screamed as lots of things, especially sharp ones, were being thrown by Mio.

"Oh, dear…" Yant said with a weak smile as Vixy and I sighed heavily.

"THAT HURTS! YOU'RE BREAKING ME, MISTRESS MIOOOOOOO!"

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Maria lying unconscious in a pool of blood after Mio's fury.

START OF SECOND HALF: Kotori arrives at the Itsuka residence on the day of April 9th.

* * *

 **Current Day: April 10** **th** **, 2023**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Location: Itsuka Residence, Japan, Eurasia**

All right! This is it! The end of Spring Break and the first day of school! Well, technically, first day back for many other students. To Zack, he's going to become a "junior", while I'm going to be a new "teacher" in the new **Kuoh Academy,** despite him being "19" and me being "17". For Yant and Vixy, they will be heading to the College Division of Kuoh Academy, which is about 10 miles from where we're heading to: The High School Division, where most of the students are girls due to it formerly being a private all-girls school.

"Are you serious about transferring to my school?" Mio asked as she's in her female Kuoh Academy school uniform, complete with the custom shoulder-cape that Maria gave her. Zack is wearing the new male version of the Kuoh Academy school uniform. Yant and Vixy can wear any of types of clothing they want since they are in college. And as for me, I was wearing a black business suit and black tie and black shoes, as I prefer black or green.

"It was already arranged by Kuki-mom and Queen Pridys as part of guarding you. They've already gone through the formalities," I told Mio. "And besides, why are you asking? The contract we have is inevitable."

"That's right. You two are finally able to ascertain each other's location, thanks to my idea," Maria followed smugly while licking an ice pop. She's the only one staying home, and to me, it was MORE than a good reason. "You need to make good use of it."

She then sweated when Mio and I glared at her, due to her being the reason that Mio and I are now stuck in this Master-Servant contract, and opted not to lock eyes with each other. After that fateful night, there's been a serious amount of awkwardness between me and Mio. Thankfully, that ended once Zack got her back to normal.

How?

Well, since Zack likes to play pranks, he usually does it to Mio that left her raging, taking away that air awkwardness. After all, Mio is Zack's surrogate sister. And speaking of sisters…

"Koko! I hope you're ready! We're about to leave!" I yelled to Kotori, who's back from vacation as well.

"I sure am!" Kotori answered as she was in her white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and has long stocking that reached halfway up to her thighs.

Oh, and by the way, she's licking her lollipop as usual.

"Have a good day~!" Maria called out to us as we all headed to the schools.

Little did we know is that both Zack and I are going to have a HELL of a crazy day today when all of this is said and done.

** At the Tenguu City streets **

As we all walked to our schools, Kotori skipped along happily as she was glad that Zack and I were able to agree to get her lunch at Kuki-mom's diner. Of course, she doesn't know ANY of the things that we did 1 week ago, and we HOPE to keep it that way.

"Deluxe Kids Plate! Having lunch at the diner!" Kotori cheered.

Zack sighed, "Oh, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's okay! Thank you, Zacky-bro!" said Kotori as we stopped in front of Kuki-mom's diner, Pooters. Again, seriously?

Also, this is where we part from Yant, Vixy, and Kotori.

"Let's all meet up here when you get out of school, okay?" Kotori asked.

"Whatever you say…" Zack shrugged.

"I mean it!" Kotori pressed us. "You have to keep your promise! Even if **terrorists** take over Kuki-mom's restaurant, you still have to come!"

"We never promised anything yet, you little-" Mio growled, rubbing her head.

"Well, should terrorists DO come, it simply means a bucket of *ss-whooping!" I added with a grin.

"But then we won't be able to eat!" Mio protested.

"That's what makes it exciting! We'll be here, no matter what, Kotori!" Yant assured her as Zack and I rubbed Kotori on the top of her head affectionately, while making Mio a little jealous in the process.

"Uh-oh. It's the horrible Three Amigos at 2 o' clock," Vixy whispered as we looked at where she's pointing.

There were 3 girls at that direction. They were **Ai Yamabuki** , the one with the orange-blond hair and eyes and a big bust; **Mai Hazakura** , the one with the brown hair and eyes and a medium-sized bust; and **Mii Fujibakama** , the one with the blue hair and eyes, wearing glasses with a small-sized bust.

Their only purpose in life is to intercept others' actions in the worst way possible.

"Oh look! It's Zack, that new guy and their siblings!"

"They're so touchy-feely. I've heard that one of them is having his own sister as his girlfriend, and now they're corrupting Yant, Vixy, and poor Kotori."

"Gross."

Just. Like. That.

Zack, Mio, and my eyes all twitched greatly when we heard them as Yant, Vixy and Kotori towards their separate schools, but Kotori turned to wave at us.

"It's definitely a promise! You have to come, even if there's a spacequake or some type of Supernatural occurs!"

"What?! Your *ss better be at school when that happens!" Mio shouted at her as Zack and I held her back.

"Anyways…see ya, Kotori!" I waved back at her with my one open arm.

"So…what do we have here?" asked a new voice.

We all turned to see a teenager with swept-back spiky black hair, blackish gray eyes, and is wearing the Kuoh Academy male uniform. This is **Hiroto Tonomachi**.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Hiroto Tonomachi**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 137 lbs**

 **Blood Type: B**

Now, while he acts flamboyant at times, he's rather a straight-forwad guy who just goes with the flow.

"Well, there's that rumor about him, too."

"They say Hiroto swings both ways."

"How gross."

Several tickmarks appeared on our heads when the Horrible Three Amigos' annoying voices as Ai sighed to see another classmate of their hiding a pole, looking at us.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw the super genius."

"Very gross."

"Will you guys please….SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Zack, Mio and I exploded at them, resulting in them running away.

Unknowing to us, not only one student was watching from the pole, but another one was watching us from the top of the building as well….

** At the New Kuoh Academy **

This is the new Kuoh Academy that was moved after the town of Kuoh had been destroyed by a Spacequake 5 months ago. However, the ratio of girls-to-boys is still the same: 8-to-1. While some of the boys have decent qualities, most of them sadly are desperate to find themselves a girlfriend or even a harem, especially with the **Perverted Trio** that I am sadly going to meet soon.

"Geez, Spring Break has just ended, and already we're having some trouble," Mio mumbled as we headed to the shoe locker area.

"I know, and I have a feeling that this is just the beginning," I said as I headed towards the faculty room. "Well, this is where I part from you guys, and as long as **Ms. Tsundere** doesn't blurt out where we live, we should be fine."

"Wah—I am not a Tsundere!" Mio shouted at me, waving her arms angrily.

"You totally are…" Zack and I countered in a deadpan style, leaving Mio fuming before she turned on her heels and stormed off.

Zack sighed, "While it's fun to tease her, I'm more worried that she will say something stupid to activate the curse."

I could only agree with Zack as Maria's words came to mind:

'The Master-Servant Contract is predicated on mutual trust. So even if the servant acts insubordinately, if she's motivated by her Master's interest, the curse will not activate. The curse only activates when the servant either acts with the intent to betray her master, or her thoughts stray out of bounds of her Master's own interests.'

"Troublesome, indeed…." I mumbled as Zack and I went our separate ways. Unfortunately, it was at that point that both Zack and I smelled something…. _abnormal_.

"Dayo. Do you think what I think it is?" Zack asked, slowly getting cross.

"Yeah," I answered as I've felt it as well. "It's the scent….of **Devils**. Of course, from Mio, but there's more…"

** At the Student Council Room **

(3rd-Person POV)

Now, to an outside observer, the chess game between the first and fourth most popular girls in the new Kuoh Academy was just a friendly game between friends. In most cases, if you saw two childhood friends play chess, then you would be right. This however, was one such case where two childhood friends were giving each other death glares as their natural competitive natures took over. The two girls in question were **Sona Sitri** and **Rias Gremory** and they were the Kings of their own respective 'clubs'.

Both literally and figuratively, since both girls used their respective clubs to hide their devil activities from normal human eyes, the Peerages of both Kings were both present, and were displaying varying degrees of amusement at their usually mature leaders acting like children squabbling with one another.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Sona Sitri (Shitori in school)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: King**

 **Race: Pure-Blooded Devil**

 **Abilities: Water-based Magic**

 **Specialty: Has an Older Sister named Serafall Leviathan (Great Satan); Heiress to the Sitri Clan; "Major" President of the Student Council**

Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

Sona looked on in thinly veiled amusement as she saw her closest friend try to find a way to protect her king without losing her last rook to Sona's knight.

"So, how is your investigation regarding your potential new Peerage members Rias?" Sona asked quietly, allowing her rival/best friend a chance to concentrate. Blue-green eyes shifted from the board to the violet ones of the student council president with annoyance due to her lack of available moves on the chess board.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Rias Gremory**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: King**

 **Race: Pure-Blooded Devil**

 **Abilities: Power of Destruction**

 **Specialty: Has an Older Brother named Sirzechs Lucifer (Great Satan); Heiress to the Gremory Clan; Most Popular girl in Kuoh Academy; Tends to wear Seductive clothing; President of the Occult Research Club**

"It is rather difficult to discern currently Sona, but I have asked Koneko and Mira to use her sense of smell and her crystal ball respectively to find out what Issei smells like; I hoped it would give a clue to what his Sacred Gear could be," Rias said with a small but noticeably growing smile.

Sona noticed Rias' growing happiness and couldn't stop her curiosity from growing at what Rias' resident nekomata and one of her eight newest members found out, but at the same time she didn't want to 'lose' by admitting that she was curious...so she held her tongue and concentrated on the chess game. **Tsubaki Shinra** noticed her King's reluctance in asking so she decided to do the honors herself.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Tsubaki Shinra**

 **Age: 18**

 **Rank: Queen in Sona's Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil**

 **Abilities: Has a Sacred Gear (Mirror Alice)**

 **Specialty: "Major" Vice-President of the Student Council; 5** **th** **most popular girl**

Tsubaki is a young bespectacled buxom woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and light brown eyes.

"What did Koneko and Mira find exactly Lady Rias?" Tsubaki asked which got a pout from Rias since Sona couldn't admit her own curiosity. This got Rias' Queen, **Akeno Himejima** to giggle at her King's antics, she really was too cute sometimes.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Akeno Himejima**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: Queen in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil-Fallen Angel Hybrid**

 **Abilities: Elemental Magic; Holy Lightning; Fallen Angel form**

 **Specialty: Vice-President of the Occult Research Club; Giant Sadist; 2** **nd** **popular girl in Kuoh Academy**

"Ara ara, Rias, are you upset that Tsubaki asked you and Sona didn't?" asked Akeno with a sly smile, the second most popular girl in Kuoh Academy.

Rias glared at her Queen at the side of her eye before ignoring her question entirely which just made Akeno break out into a new round of giggles. Rias turned to her rook; **Koneko Toujou** and one of her newest pawns; **Mira Yamana** and motioned them to come to her.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Koneko Toujou**

 **Age: 15**

 **Rank: Rook in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil; Former Nekomata**

 **Abilities: Bare Fists, Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Touki**

 **Specialty: Has an Older Sister named Kuroka, an SS-class Stray Devil**

Koneko has a quiet and stoic personality and is a petite girl with white hair that's styled in a bob-cat and hazel eyes. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the girls' uniform without the shoulder cape.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Mira Yamana**

 **Age: 16**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil**

 **Abilities: User of the Gehenna Scope from the** _ **Superbia**_ **Archive**

 **Specialty: Formerly the Head of Grimoire Security**

Like Koneko, Mira is a short, slender girl, but with long blond hair. Her hairstyle is mostly short all around with her bangs swept to both sides, along with twin ahoges on the top of her head. A portion of the back is grown much longer, reaching all the way to her legs. Lastly, she has a small red ribbon tied to the right side of her hair. She is known to be a serious and driven individual, having a very passion belief in justice, and she greatly dislikes anything or anyone she considers impure, and Koneko quickly became friends with her because of that.

Both Koneko and Mira stepped up to their King and gave their reports of who they dubbed now as simply 'the pervert'.

"...Buchou asked me and Mira to use my enhanced smell and her crystal ball to see what the pervert smelled like..." muttered Koneko with a small frown on her face.

"It turns out the pervert was running from the swimming club...again," Mira said with a frown as she hated Issei and the other two with a passion.

Yes, most people would think that Koneko was only a little upset over Issei's actions, but anyone who knew her also knew that even a small amount emotion out of the usually stoic girl is very indicative of her current mood.

In short, she and Mira were very upset.

"Please continue," Rias said with a growing grin; she would enjoy Sona's reaction.

Koneko nodded, but Mira continued for her.

"...When I got close the pervert and used my Thema, I realized that he has a dragon inside him, of all things," Mira said in a surprising tone, although Rias responded with a full-blown victorious grin due to that information's implications.

Sona widened her eyes at the news. Dragons by themselves were creatures of immense power and prestige. But there were very few Sacred Gears that could possibly give off the scent of a dragon, and the ones that did were all powerful and a few of them were Longinus, the thirteen Sacred Gears that could make the user powerful enough to kill a god.

Rias may have just hit the jackpot.

Sona internally cursed herself for her own lack of action in regards to the now claimed Sacred Gear holder. Despite how childish it sounded, there was essentially a rule between them that went along with the idea of 'finder's keepers'. Rias found Issei first and now had the right to recruit him into her Peerage without Sona having any say in interference. Sona was about to continue her own mental diatribe before Mira continued with unexpected news.

"Not only that, but I've recently found out that **2 more Dragons** have entered this school as well."

Both Rias and Sona gasped in shock, losing their concentration. There was not one. Not two. But THREE Dragons in this school! To them, a window of opportunity has widely been opened for them. Both of them turned serious as they knew that they had to found out about the 2 new Dragons that entered into Rias' territory, but at the same time, they also had to talk about the Spacequakes and what caused it.

"Now then, do you have any idea what's causing these Spacequakes nowadays?" Sona asked with that glint catching her glasses, giving her that foreboding look again, trying to change the subject. Rias couldn't help but deadpan at her friend's obsession with using magic to manipulate how her glasses looked to others, it was rather childish of her and it seemed that Tsubaki has also gotten a penchant of using the same magic trick.

Deciding to ignore Sona's strange quirk, she responded, "I don't know yet. But what I do know is that we have to stay away from the AST. If they sense our magic, they'll eliminate us without question."

Sona looked at Rias straight in the eye before responding. "Indeed, and I've also heard word that we're going to have a new teacher. He has come all the way from America as an Intern."

"Maybe….You think he could be one of the two with a Sacred Gear...! A powerful one at that I expect," Rias said with growing realization. Well, first, she's right, and second, most Sacred Gears stayed dormant in humans for their entire lives and they continue to live their lives as normal humans. But some Sacred Gears were so powerful that they actively aid the holder despite being dormant in their soul. Only the most powerful of sacred gears could do something like that, which means that this new teacher could very well have the potential to have a Longinus like Issei! And she would be right!

"Hoooh...so you've been quite busy yourself, eh Sona?" the red headed devil asked with a knowing smile, a smile which had the student council president narrow her eyes. That smile meant that Rias had a decidedly good idea, in such a situation where they were talking about an individual that had enormous potential...that smile wasn't a good one for her.

"Hey Sona? Remember the favor you owe me with Tsubaki? I would like to cash it in," Rias said with a cheerful tone. Sona widened her eyes at her friend's words before sighing and placing her hand on top of her forehead. The reason she even shared this information with Rias is due to the fact that 'finder's keepers' would be in place when she announced about the new teacher, if the rule wasn't in place then she would have kept quiet about it until she learned more about him and maybe inducted him in her Peerage.

The two childhood friends were also rivals after all.

But now it seemed that Rias has decided to change the usual rules of the game they played by invoking her "favor". The favor is in regards to Rias' help with finding Sona her first Peerage member in Tsubaki Shinra.

Apparently Rias stumbled upon Sona's future Queen after the incident where Rias got her own Queen. After the Himejima clan agreed to stop hunting down Akeno, they called for a meeting between clans of mikos and exorcists that purified evil spirits. When the Himejima clan first learned that the child of one of their mikos was a half-breed with a supernatural being, they called for other clans to join in her destruction in order to preserve their "purity". So the Himejima clan still needed to inform the other clans of their changed decision, otherwise Akeno would continue to be hunted down. It is in that meeting that Rias and Akeno met Tsubaki Shinra, a girl from the Shinra clan who was isolated due to her power of attracting supernatural beings. Rias would have taken her as another Peerage member but then she remembered Sona and her lack of Peerage members at the time.

The rest as they say, is history.

Rias somewhat regretted her decision later since in only a year later, she would be faced with a threat that would require as powerful a Peerage as she could make possible. Which was why she was invoking her favor now several years later.

"This is highly irregular Rias...isn't there something better you would like to request of me as a favor...?" Sona asked with a twitching eyebrow, for Rias to use that favor which she held over her head for the past several years now of all times...

"Unfortunately I would like to use it now, as I want to see what the other 2 Dragons look like," the young Gremory said as Sona just groaned at this and moved her rook to capture Rias' king. Somehow even though she knew she won this game, she still felt like she lost.

It was an irony that was annoying to think about.

** At Classroom 3-D (Get it? 3D?) **

(Dayo's POV)

I've finally managed to arrive at the classroom where my new 'colleague' **Mamoru Sakazaki** showed me. Not surprisingly, most of the students there were girls, in which many of them whispered about me in fascination, while the boys were just glaring at me. Is it really what I think it is? I hope not….

"Right! Everyone settle down!" I said with authority as everyone quieted down. "My name is Dayo Kayode, as I've come from America as an Intern. I recently graduated from the University of Miami in Miami, Florida with a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Information Systems with an Associate Degree in Teaching. You can call me Mr. DK. I hope we can get along for the remaining school year."

The girls cheered while the boys thought I was…okay….

** At Classroom 2-B **

(3rd-Person POV)

Zack was finally glad as he was able to be back in school after 8 months of torture, and now that he's on the Road to Recovery, he would hope that this would be a good opportunity to continue his studies and be normal again, even if he already lost his soul. After all, he hasn't 'graduated' out of high school yet, so he might as well continue. Also…

"Zack? Is that you?"

When he heard someone talking to him, Zack was surprised to see one of his old childhood friends, Rinko Kuzaki.

 **Name: Rinko Kuzaki**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 **Height: 5' 1"**

 **BWH: 75-57-84**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Specialty: Sports Junkie, Loves Cats, Has an Inferiority Complex on Breasts**

"Rinko! What are you doing here?" Zack asked in delight.

"We're in the same class, silly!" Rinko answered as Zack grew more and more happy that not only Rinko remembered him, but they were in the same class. But unfortunately…

"This is such a coincidence. For us to be in the same class means that we are fated to be together."

Hiroto is in the same class as Zack as well.

Zack was just creeped out by what Hiroto said to him. "G-Good for you, but will you kindly keep your…fantasies to yourself?" he asked.

Then suddenly, Hiroto's phone suddenly rang.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's my girlfriend," Hiroto said as he took out his phone.

Rinko was impressed that Hiroto is one of the lucky few boys to find one here. "So, you actually got one, huh?"

"Since when?" Zack asked, curiously.

"Well, let me introduce her to you," Hiroto answered, showing the screen of his phone. "Here?"

When Zack and Rinko looked at it, they facefaulted.

"That's a dating sim, you stupid retard!" Rinko screamed as Zack put his head on desk and started punching his head. It's a chance that he'll never understand this guy.

"A girlfriend is a girlfriend. In fact, many others are doing the same thing, so stop being close-minded. These games teaches the user all one needs to know about interacting with women. They're practically textbooks on dating," Hiroto explained. "This **Fall in Love: My Little Seed** is real-time and is especially- Oh! It's Tama-chan!"

It was at that moment when their homeroom teacher walked in and many of the kids, especially the boys cheered.

"Good morning! My name is **Takae Okamine**. As of today, I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!"

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Takae Okamine**

 **Age: 29**

 **Height: 4' 9"**

 **BWH: 79-65-87**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Specialty: Desperate to be Married**

She has short, wavy light brown hair, brown eyes with thin-rimmed glasses, a younger appearance with a small body build, and wearing a pink blazer, a long tan skirt, and white shoes.

"And look who just arrived! It's the Super Genius!" Hiroto said as everyone looked at the door to see a young girl their age with short, silvery-white hair arranged in bob-cut that's similar to Koneko's, but with 3 hair-clips in the left part of her hair, blue eyes, a slender body with a medium sized bust, and wearing the full female uniform.

This is the girl that's not only a Super Genius, but the only one who managed to beat BOTH Rias and Sona in chess, outsmarted Sona in the Entrance Exam, despite being 1 year younger, and somehow is the 3rd most popular girl in school: **Origami Tobiichi**.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Origami Tobiichi**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 4' 9"**

 **BWH: 77-55-79**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Specialty: Super Genius; Future Valedictorian (Much to Sona's dismay), 3** **rd** **Most Popular girl in school**

Origami just simply went to her desk and began reading her book as many people thought of her and Koneko being similar.

** At Classroom 1-B **

"I'm Mamoru Sakazaki, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year," said the professor that is known to be **Everyone's favorite Homeroom Teacher**.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Mamoru Sakazaki**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Height: 6' 5"**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

And as Mio got to her seat, she noticed a girl with light blue, neck-length hair wrapped in a headband with a braid on the right side of her face and an ahegao strand; yellow eyes, fair skin, a slim yet endowed figure with high C-cup breasts borderlining on a D-cup, looking at her.

And then suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Everyone, line up in the corridor. We're heading to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony," Mamoru instructed and left the classroom to wait for his students.

** Hours later **

 **Current Time: 12:00 PM**

(Dayo's POV)

It was now lunchtime, and I'm already tired after a few classes and the entrance ceremony in which Zack, I, and a boy named **Yuuto Kiba** became the Top 3 Princes in this school, much to my dismay. Many of the boys were looking at me with their pitiful excuse of weak killing intent. I was getting annoyed by it, but if there's one thing that could top it all off…

"Hehehehe…."

…was the sound of **perverted giggling**. I HATED that one, and knowing that I was very close, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

30 seconds later, I arrived at the source of the perverted giggles. It's the 3 boys that many girls prefer to as **The Perverted Trio** : **Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda,** and **Motohama**. These were the 3 2nd-year students who were unfortunate enough to be in Zack's class as well, as Zack told me that these guys are THE most pathetic pieces of sh*t ever to grace the school!

Issei, despite having some good points like being surprisingly hard working, is a 24/7 hot-blooded pervert whose known for his total obsession with the female body, most particularly their breasts. He has an average body build, spiky short brown hair, light brown eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy's boy's uniform.

Matsuda, a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon, is a former jock and school sports star. His earned nicknames include "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi."

Motohama is a pervert who claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking. His own nicknames include "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three Sizes Scouter."

Now, these 3 morons are so focused on the sight of the girls changing in the locker rooms that they didn't see me approaching them while cracking my knuckles, ready to dish out some MAJOR hell.

As I noticed that they're seeing one of of Zack's friends named **Sohara Mitsuki** changing from a window that is clearly open for the perverts to see, I've decided to use the power of ventriloquism and say out in "Issei's" voice, "B**BS!"

The shout knocked the perverts out of their happy place and looked around wildly as I quickly warped to another side of the building where no one can see me.

At the same time, the 3 boys landed themselves in a dogpile, trying to get each other off before they saw several girls wrapped in towels and stared down at the trio with evil and unforgiving glares.

The one with the most Killer Intent was Sohara.

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Sohara Mitsuki**

 **Race: Human (Former Angel)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **BWH: 95-50-90**

 **Specialty: HATES perverts, yet ironically thinks perverted thoughts in her dream, Worst Cook in the World (Don't tell her that), "Minor" Vice-President of the Student Council (Not knowing Sona's a Devil), Expert at Martial Arts**

"T-That wasn't us!" the boys protested, but the girls, especially Sohara, were having none of their BS as they started to clobber and chop the Perverted Trio, as their screams of pain were MUSIC to my ears as they were assaulted with Sohara's Karate Chop, the other girls' fists, kendo sticks, pans, pots, and the kitchen sink!

It was then that I decided to "step in".

"Excuse me, what's going here?" I asked as the girls looked at me.

"T-These idiots are peeping at us again!" Sohara yelled as I looked at the beaten-up boys who deserved every bit of it; they were a bloody mess and bruised from head to toe. "And they even peeped at the Swimming club earlier."

"Right. You boys are going to be in detention for the rest of the day once lunch is over, and I'm reporting this to the principal," I said to them as they wailed "NO!" in agony.

The girls were more than satisfied as they look up to see me with my sunglasses on and gave them a nice smile. Many of the girls, including Sohara, blushed before going back to the locker room to finish changing in peace.

"That felt great!" I said as I finally regained some new energy as I prepared to finally get my lunch, before I realized what Kotori reminded us.

** At a Separate Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

In the window of the building where the Occult Research Club is held, Rias Gremory was staring at the recent beatdown of the 3 boys while her Queen, Akeno, moved up to her and offered her tea from a tray she was holding. Rias thanked her and continued to stare out the window. Akeno tilted her head at Rias' strange behavior and followed her line of sight to look at the man that caused the beatdown.

"Oh my, it seems like you have your sights set at the new teacher, Buchou?" Akeno teased her friend with a small smile hidden behind her hand, covering her mouth. Rias just ignored her and stared hard at the man, Dayo Kayode. He really represented himself highly without any slouch like most teenage boys would, and he had an attitude of justice.

That was all she could gather from her highly tuned devil eyes, but she was now interested.

So this was the new teacher that MANY girls talked about, huh…?

And then there's Zack. She thought that she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't place it right….

Rias decisively nodded and went back to her desk in order to plan out how to meet Dayo and Zack face-to-face. With them and Issei reinforcing her Peerage, hoping that it would be the 3 Dragons she thought, she should be in a much better position to stop her **nightmares** from coming true…

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

…if only it weren't for that unpleasant siren that rang around the entire city.

"Oh my," Akeno gasped. "It's happening again…"

"Get the others please, Akeno," Rias ordered. "We have to make sure that my adorable servants stay safe."

** At the Cafeteria **

(Dayo's POV)

As I was waiting in line to get my food, Hiroto saw me and rushed over to me and said, "Man. You are living the dream, aren't you? You do realize that you, Zack, and that Kiba guy are the ire of the rest of our gender due to being chick magnets."

He then struck a cool pose as I sweat-dropped. "I wouldn't go that far."

And then suddenly…

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

…an unpleasant siren rang throughout the city.

"What the?!"

"Oh, here we go…" I muttered as an announcement rang throughout Tenguu City.

" **A spacequake has been detected in the area**."

"The spacequake alarm?!" Zack asked in disbelief.

"No way. A quake's coming?!" Hiroto uttered.

" **This is NOT a drill. Please evacuate to your nearest shelter."**

As the announcement rang, Origami quickly got up and walked out of the Cafeteria.

"Zack…" I called out to him. "Let's go."

Both Zack and I went out of the school while the rest quickly flied out of the cafeteria.

** At the Kuoh Academy bunker **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Calm down, everyone! Don't forget the 3 S's! Single file, steady line, skeletons!" Tamae shouted frantically as all the students entered the school bunker, the two Peerages of Rias and Sona included.

"More like _you_ need to calm down," Sona commented.

"Y-Y-You're right," she agreed before realizing….

"Wait. Has anyone seen Mr. DK and Zack? In fact, has anyone seen Mio as well?!"

Rias had a hunch about this Zack character, as well as DK, so she decided to head out secretly. It would be a decision that would change her life.

** At the Tenguu City streets **

(Dayo's POV)

"Wait! Wait!"

Zack and I both stopped as we were surprised when Mio caught up to as she saw us running out of the school gates and towards the city that was now in "Lockdown" mode.

"W-What the hell are you doing here, Mio?!" I asked, no, demanded.

"I should be asking you the same!" she shouted at us, stamping her foot. "Why are you 2 out here when there's a spacequake about to touch down?! Are you that crazy?!"

"Well, for some reason," Zack countered. "I've felt that there's too many of these spacequakes happening now, and to me, that CANNOT be a coincidence. That's why we want to find out. Not only that, I also detect some **Fallen Angels** coming here as well."

"And since we are strong, you saw us defeat some Stray Devils, and I believe that it will help us to prepare for what's coming ahead, so stay close to us," I commanded.

It was then that Yant and Vixy quickly came to us from another direction, and thankfully ran instead of flying.

"Big bro! Has Kotori called you yet?" Vixy asked.

"Yeah. About that," Zack said as he held up his phone. "Something weird is going on. I've checked to see if she's alright, but why is the GPS on the brat's phone showing that she's here?!"

True to Zack's words, his phone shows a map with our GPS locations, with Kotori's signal in the middle of the dots that represents us.

"Did she drop her cell or something?" Yant asked as Zack zoomed in on the map and looked around.

"It can't be," I answered. "How could that happen? How could she be where we are right now?"

"Zack, can you use your **ESP** to figure out where that brat is?" I asked Zack.

"Of course," Zack answered as he activated his **ESP** , his **Spider-sense** , as it gives him the ability to detect danger from every direction and conduct giving in plenty of time. And as Zack was able to see around, he concludes…

"Geh, nothing except the spacequake that's forming in the sky, and the one Fallen Angel that's hiding his presence, and he's actually good at that," Zack said as he shook his head.

"Well, you had to try," I said to him. "Now, it's my turn."

I took off my sunglasses, and I activated my right-eye **Infrared Senses** and scanned all over the place until I looked up at the sky where I found something BIG.

"Bingo!" I said as I looked up. "It looks like a ship of some sort, and no wonder why your senses didn't work, Zack. It's cloaked! Thank you, Infrared Senses!"

"You mean you're trying to tell me that Kotori is up there?" Zack asked.

"Guys…" Mio said as something is coming towards us.

"Shoot! Everyone, hang on!" I screamed as I made a strong shield to protect us, and just in time.

BOOM!

** At an Unknown Location **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Spacequake has confirmed at the point."

"Its presence has been confirmed as well!"

"Spirit Match: **Princess**!"

"It's here…"

** At Ground Zero **

(Dayo's POV)

"Guh~. Okay, who's not dead? Sound off," I called as Zack, Yant, Vixy, and Mio moaned on the ground in response.

My shield shattered as I took most of the damage from the spacequake, but I managed to recover.

The city was in shambles, as if a nuclear bomb went off this place, leaving almost nothing in its wake, but the real fun was about to begin…

"Guys, I see something!" Zack said as his ESP is still active. "At the point of impact!"

When we all got up, we made our way to Ground Zero, where we found something completely unexpected.

Standing next to a throne-like object in the middle of Ground Zero is a young girl with dark-purple hair and pupils that is dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half, and wearing a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorns her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back, and made up of a black corset that exposes some of her cleavage, and a 2-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets that has petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armored boots.

"Well, aside from many Supernatural races, there's something you don't see every day," I commented.

"What's she doing down there? She couldn't have come from the spacequake, could she?" Mio asked as the girl from down below pulled a huge sword out of the throne.

"It's the only logical explanation…" I said before the girl quickly jumped up. "Get out of the way!"

And all of us did so, and just in time as the girl brought her sword down, firing a purple blast wave that traveled along the ground at fast speed, nearly missing us by inches and completely destroyed a building behind us.

"Whoa!" Mio cried, hiding behind Zack.

"Son of a b*tch!" Zack cried out as we watched the building collapse into nothingness.

"What power!" Vixy said in awe.

"Well, that was impressive…" Yant admitted. "Plushy-chan, what do you think?"

"I think it would be best to not let that sword point to us right now," I answered.

The others gasped as the girl pointed her sword at us, while I managed to summon six swords as they all pointed at the girl.

Then, the mysterious girl asked, "…You. You have come to kill me too?"

And just like that, we were surprised when she said that as the girl pointed her sword at my neck.

"You're here to kill, aren't you?" she asked again. "If that's the case, I will finish you all right here and now."

"Why you-" Zack said before I hushed him quickly. I looked at the girl with narrowed before dismissing all of my swords entirely, surprising Zack as he's trying to figure out what I was going to do next.

"Look. I don't even know you. We just met, so why would we want to kill you?" I asked seriously, surprising the girl as I used 2 fingers to point her sword down slowly.

"What?"

"Who are you, and where did you come from anyway?" I questioned. "You're not obviously from any of these parts."

"I-"

"Teddy-chan! Everyone! The sky!" Vixy interrupted. "Incoming flying objects at 3 o' clock!"

We all looked to see several girls dress in black flying towards us.

"Who are they?" Mio asked, but all of us paled when we saw them firing something that's not friendly.

"One thing's for sure…it's not the welcoming committee!" Zack screamed as a **missile** made a beeline towards the girl.

But before I had to place the shield….

BOOM!

…the missile exploded in front of us, 400 meters away as someone managed to cut us off. And that 'someone' is a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure appeared in front of us. She has violet eyes and long black with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and long side bangs that frame her face. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place.

Her uniform is different from the school uniforms we wear; wearing a crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and brown dress shoes.

"W-What is this?!" I asked as this girl came out of nowhere.

"You all… Why would you-" the mysterious girl #1 started, not expecting the power or this kind of assistance.

"Let's just say that I've been in enough situations to know that we're safer siding with the mystery girls with crazy power like us than an army trying to kill her," I commented. "But I didn't expect something like this!"

"Master…" Mystery Girl #2 said to us, pointing at me. "I'm gladeth we've finally met, but in such times liketh these, this must be fate."

We were surprised with this girl speaking old-fashioned, but if there's any surprises…

"Hmph. Looks like I've got plenty of people to kill today."

…called it!

Right behind us was the Fallen Angel Zack predicted. It was a 6' 3" middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair, dark blue eyes, and his outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot tie, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. And the feature that confirms as this guy is a Fallen Angel are the black angel wings formed behind him.

"I, Fallen Angel **Dohnaseek** , will put you all to rest as I'm here to capture the 'Princess'."

"Tch," Mystery Girl #1 narrowed her eyes in anger as that has given us a clue to what this one next to us is, but unfortunately right now, we're in a bit of a pickle. While we may be outnumbered, it's not impossible to be defeated, and Zack and I are going to prove just that. But first…

"Mio. Listen to me. Stay with Yant and Vixy at all times, you hear me?" I asked Mio.

"Y-Yes," she answered as stay close to my 2 sisters.

"Don't worry, Plushy-chan. We'll keep her safe," Yant assured us as she materialized a shield between the 3 girls, leaving Zack, the 2 Mystery girls and I in the open.

 **(Cue Theme Song: His World by Zebrahead)**

"Zack, are you ready to kick some serious *ss?" I asked him.

"I was born ready!" Zack answered as he activated his **Hell-Fire** mode as his body began to form into weapons that he was ready to use. "Now, let's do this!"

I nodded and turned to the 2 Mystery girls. "You 2 don't mind, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Mystery Girl #2 answered quickly, with her own sword ready.

The purple-clad girl didn't know what to say, but when a blue light spear from the Fallen Angel and another wave of missiles flew at us, we all slashed at them with our respective blades.

"I will accept your assistance…for now," Mystery Girl #1 decided as we all turned at the assailants and the Fallen Angel, who's glaring at them.

"Don't get in my way!" Dohnaseek warned as he fired more light spears towards the assailants, but they simply used more missiles to block them.

"Either way, this party is about to go nuts!" I declared. "Now, LET'S DANCE!"

As Mystery Girl #1 and I charged forward with many weapons firing at the assailants, Mystery Girl #2 snf Zack took charge of taking care of Dohnaseek.

My levitating guns fired at the hostiles, hitting each one with ease, while Mystery Girl #1, the purple-clad girl was doing her thing, slicing through missiles and using her sword pressure to rebel her attackers.

The black-clad girls didn't know what to think of this new development, as they expected only to fight the purple-clad girl, but had no time to think about it as their senses were suddenly distorted, thanks to Vixy using her flute while inside the shield.

"Wh-Who are you, and why are you defending the hostile?" one of the hostile girls demanded, deadlocking with me with her laser blade.

"Who knows, but I could ask you the same!" I countered before I jumped up quickly and knocked her back with a punch.

"Be careful, guys!" Yant warned us. "I've just realized that they're using Realizers, and those suits they're wearing are CRs, Combat Realizer Units!"

"Are you serious?!" Zack growled as he avoided another light spear from Dohnaseek. "Realizers?!"

In case you don't know what Realizers are, let me explain. **Realizers** are just an example of the new technology that's in use today. It's best described as a technology that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. Yet, nobody, not even me, has a clear explanation on exactly what they are or how they work, but what I do know is that it's actually well-protective to survive a fierce and fatal attack from Gods and Dragons…unfortunately.

"So that explains how they're able to survive some of my basic attacks when they should've been down for the count," I shouted as my victims are recovering.

But then, one of the CR-Unit girls appeared in front of the purple-clad girl and a missile at point-blank range, but the latter used a shield to defend herself and sliced off her missile launchers attached to her CR-Unit. The black-clad girl then detached her flight pack into four part and move to attack the purple clad girl.

"Not so fast, sweet cheeks!" I shouted as the guns surrounding me pointed at the black-clad girl and fired several beams as the girl quickly rolled out of the way and managed to come at me as I quickly summoned a light sword and clashed at the black-clad girl, in which we were surprised when we looked at each other.

"M-Mr. DK?!"

"Origami Tobiichi?!"

That's right. It was Origami, wearing a black-armored CR-unit and sporting a pair of sensors attached to her hair.

Mio gasped in horror. "No way! She's one of them?!"

"And you are a Dragon and a God?!" Origami asked in surprise.

We were all shocked when Origami found out I was a Dragon and a God. How? By those sensors, that's how, as they detect whether we are human or some type of Supernatural race, even if we seal most of our powers, they would STILL detect it.

But that's not all!

As Dohnaseek recovered from a blow that Zack gave him, both he and Mystery Girl #2 managed to move out of the way as a **Lightning Bolt** came out of nowhere!

"What the?!" Zack said before he saw something that made him freeze.

The one who fired the Lightning Bolt was none other than the Queen of Rias Gremory: Akeno Himejima.

"Well, the Devils have finally come out to play," said Dohnaseek as he saw Zack, who's stunned to see Akeno. He saw his opportunity to take Zack down and takes it!

SHOCK!

…or so the Fallen Angel thought as his light spear was cut off by dark beam that belonged to a crimson-haired girl. That made Zack even more immobilized.

"So, Fallen Angel," said the crimson-haired girl. "You dare try to attack a possible candidate for my peerage in my territory?"

"Damn you!" Dohnaseek shouted, and he tries again….

BAM!

…only to be punched back by a small, petite girl with white hair. That did it for Zack as he went back to his normal form and landed face-first on the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were the 3 people that considered to be the ones he loved most: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou.

"I see," Dohnaseek said as he stood up. "The Gremory family."

Meanwhile, I was speaking to Origami angrily.

"What the hell's going on?!" I snarled at her, making her flinch. "Why are you attacking this girl? Who do you answer to?!"

Origami was silent and summoned her laser blade and tried to zip past me, but I quickly flashed in front of her and knocked her back. Then when I checked on Zack, I realized that he's not moving at all!

"Zack, what the hellfire are you doing?!" I asked him. That was a mistake on my part as Origami zipped past me quickly and then went to the purple-clad girl and attacked her, but Mystery Girl #1 saw her coming and clashed it with her own sword, in which the result is devastating.

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled out to everyone as the huge explosion rockets through the city!

BOOM!

The explosion resulted in a huge white light, blinding everyone, and the shield Yant and Vixy provided shattered instantly!

 **(Theme song fades out)**

"Location: FJ-1820. Target: Princess. Target lost. Insufficient readings to continue tracking."

The black-clad girls managed to fly away before the dust was cleared.

When all was said and done, I managed to find a pair of breasts looking at my face.

"W-Wha…" I managed to speak out.

"Master, are you okay?" Mystery Girl #2 asked, who surprised me by sheltering me from the blast. Why?!

Meanwhile, Zack somehow got out of there unscathed while he looked up to see Rias, Akeno, and Koneko with bat-like wings flying up in the sky look at Dohnaseek, who somehow managed to survive, but barely, thanks to his wings.

"Grr! Looks like _she_ has managed to escape again!" Dohnaseek growled. "Well, since our target has escaped, it looks like my business here is done."

"So, you were after _her_ all along. I see," Rias said to Dohnaseek. "Oh! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce to you. My name is Rias Gremory."

"Oh, wow," said Dohnaseek. "Who knew this was the jurisdiction of the Gremory Family's heiress apparent? And I believe that kid over there are your household?"

The man is referring to as Zack.

"We will not show any mercy if you mess with him," said Rias in a serious tone.

"Well, I apologize for today, but you better not let your menservants run free," the Fallen Angel said. "Someone like me, or even another Stray Devil, or those AST assailants, might just hunt them down during his walk, you know? Also, it would be best if you stay out of our way in capturing the Princess."

"Thank you for the most helpful advice," Rias answered. "But let me warn you. I will not let you get away scot-free should you do something like this again."

"And I haveth something as well," Mystery Girl #2 stated to them as she picked me up. "It's best advised that we don't cross paths again, because I, **Himari Noihara** , will make sure that you WILL die should you lay a finger on my Master!"

"Likewise, Gremory family. Likewise," said Dohnaseek as he flew away quickly, leaving black feathers behind him. "By the way, the name's Dohnaseek. I surely won't forget this meeting."

And as soon as the area's safe, both Yant and Vixy quickly took Mio back home, hoping not to be noticed.

All the while, Zack finally came to his senses as he saw them come down and at once flashed a look of anger. How DARE they come, probably only thinking of power, and NOT the friend they forgot.

When Rias, Akeno and Koneko came down, they finally got the surprise of their lives as they saw Zack for the first time, up close and personal since the 8 months he was missing.

Zack's hair shadowed his eyes as he was completely silent, but the 3 Devils all had guilty looks on their faces.

"Z-Zack? Is that really you?" Rias asked nervously, in a complete change of tone to a girly one.

Zack simply transformed into his **Ghost Form** , as his hair turns a bright white color and his eyes lost his pupils and irises turning black, giving off a crimson light. His skin turned into a very pale blue, like his whole body was frozen. Black cracks began to appear in his skin like cracks in ice. His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark, but the most terrifying part was his wings. They sprouted from his back like a dragon, only these wings were made out of bone, like they wouldn't even be able to fly; even his tail is a long bone with a blade in it.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Zack said to them. "Thanks to you, I have no life energy and soul. I'm dead now, thanks to you!"

When Rias, Akeno and Koneko heard that, they couldn't help but bring tears to their eyes. They left their childhood friend to die.

"I'm not just dead…I'm **Undead** ," he said coldly with his eyes showing to Rias as it sent shivers to her and her two friends. That, and he was floating slightly off the ground.

"So these are the ones that left you dead," I said as I glared at the 3 Devils angrily. "Do you have ANYTHING you want to say for yourself before I do something….AWFUL to you?"

My answer was the 3 girls going to Zack and hugged him. How could they forget for THIS long? That hair, the careless smile, that scar! This was Zack, their childhood friend. Rias was the first to speak.

"Zack… I'm so sorry I forgot you! Please forgive me!" said Rias who was now crying.

"Me too Zack. I don't know how I could forget someone like you!" Akeno cried, while looking down in absolute shame.

Koneko stayed silent until she, who now remembers him, actually broke down and started crying. Her friend, her beloved, precious friend stood before them like this. Except when Zack saw Koneko, he drifted over to her and crouched down next to her. They couldn't move. This…thing was right in front of them, not doing a thing. He wiped off Koneko's tear. Pulling back, he spoke…

"Don't cry… I'm finally glad you remember…Koneko."

So Zack has forgiven them, despite what happened to him after 8 months of pure torture.

But before I could say another word, a beam enveloped around us.

"What the-" was all I could say before we were all beamed up to the cloaked ship. Well, all except for the new girl named Himari.

** At the ship **

All of a sudden, we were in the middle of a place that you would usually see in Star Trek, but more futuristic.

Suddenly, Rias said, "Thank you for bringing us here."

"It's a pleasure," said a familiar voice before turning to us and said, "I, the Commander, welcome you. To **Ratatoskr**."

Zack and I heard that voice somewhere before and we would never be the same after that. Stood before us was a girl wearing black ribbons on her head and a crimson military uniform on her shoulders. In her mouth is a lollipop. There's no way we could mistake it. It was…

"Koko?!"

Zack's little sister, Kotori Itsuka.

"K-K-Kotori?! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Zack asked in shock.

"Hmm… I'll explain, but listen first and ask later," Kotori said with a smirk. "Also, Miss Gremory. Could you be so kind to get the rest of your Peerage?"

"Gladly," said Rias as she snapped her fingers as a magic circle came, and revealed 9 more people coming out of it.

"Zack, Mr. DK," Rias said to us. "This…is my Peerage."

Never mind that, Rias. I'm still shocked that Kotori is the Commander of a ship. At 14 years old….. 14 YEARS OLD!

Zack is pretty shocked as well as his own little sister is the Commander of a FREAKING ship!

The only thing we could do is naturally faint!

THUD! THUD!

"Zack! Mr. DK!" Rias said as she tried to wake us up.

All Kotori could do is giggle at the scene.

** Back at the Itsuka Residence **

(3rd-Person POV)

Maria waved at Yant, Vixy and Mio as they came back.

"I'm glad that you made it in one piece!" Maria said before asking, "But where's everyone else?"

"They're…. all right," Yant assured Maria. "They just had to do a few things back in school, so they'll be arriving late."

That was clearly a lie, but Maria bought it.

"Well then, let's think of a way on how to actually use protection when dealing with the real deal," Maria said with a sly smile before Mio pulled on Maria's ears. HARD!

"You're going to need protection if you don't get mind out of the gutter, Maria!" Mio yelled as a tickmark appeared on her head.

"Ow! That hurts, Mistress Mio!" Maria wailed, flailing her arms.

And while all of that was happening, the same girl from Mio's class was watching them from the bushes. She decided not to make her move yet, but will report this to her superiors.

* * *

 **End of Act 1**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: Reach For The Stars/Endless Possibility/His World ~2013 Remastered Remix**

* * *

 _Next time on Dating with the Supernatural…_

 _After recovering their shock from what happened, Dayo and Zack get to see the crew of Fraxinus and the Peerage of Rias Gremory. From there, they find out who they just dealt with and what Kotori really is._

 _Kotori also explains that Dayo and Zack are the ones that have the power to stop the Spacequakes and save the world by sealing the power of the Spirits._

 _However, the night's not over yet for Dayo as Himari somehow manages to sneak into his bed as he finds out that Himari is an Ayakashi and she has been assigned to protect him._

 _And later, as Zack sees three more of his friends, Mikako, Sohara and Eishirou, Dayo gets a new student named Yahiro Takagawa and the girl he met earlier, Himari Noihara, and a few others while the Class Representative of Class 1-B, Yuka Nonaka, threatens to kill him should he be involved with either Mio or any other Devils._

 _Plus, as Kotori tests Zack on how he dates, he comes across a girl named Yuuma Amano, who's actually a Fallen Angel named Raynare and they went out on a date, but her sister, Reynelle, ruins everything, as well as forcing Kotori to make another plan._

 _Also, during school, while being asked to do something with Yuki, Mio's succubus curse activates, forcing Dayo to escort her to the nurse's office, while trying to avoid any moves that Kotori's crew, or Rias' crew might do._

 _But that went awry in a hurry when a spatial quake alarm sounds and the Princess Spirit is expected to appear in the new Kuoh Academy. With the students evacuated and a part of it is destroyed, Dayo heads to the office to see if Mio's still there, only to have the Princess Spirit get ready and kill Mio, but a group of Stray Devils came to kill both the Princess Spirit and Mio, which was led by the masked stranger he saw earlier. And if that wasn't bad enough, the AST also shows up in the process._

 _From a reunion that almost went sour for Zack, to gaining a new 'servant' for Dayo; From meeting the Princess Spirit, to confronting the AST and the Fallen Angel. And of course, seeing Kotori as the commander of a spaceship (at 14 years old). The surprises never stop! And unfortunately, there's going to be a lot more where that came from, including a mixed bathing bonding moment in the hopes that Mio will finally get on the same page as her new siblings, all on the next Act of "Dating with the Supernatural."_

* * *

And done! And what a time for me to finish it: On **Back to the Future Day!** (10/21/2015; 4:00 PM!) Who knew?! I was actually on a roll until I realized what day it is, so I had to stop there.

Now, as promised, here are the official Harems and Pairings for this story.

* * *

 **Dayo's Harem:**

Yant, Vixy, Di, Mio, Yuki, Kurumi (Yuki's sister), Maria (brother-sister…for now), Zest, Chisato, [Gala, Twiska, Sienna (From the Brandish H-manga)], Maori (Arcana Heart), Kamui (Arcana Heart), Fiona (Arcana Heart), Saki (Arcana Heart), Clarice (Arcana Heart), Himari, Shizuku, Lizlet, Kuesu, Kaya, Aya, Kasuri, Hisuzu, Sohara/Daedalus, the Harpy Twins, Hiyori, Chaos, Raiser's Peerage (they need someone better than Raiser), Gasper (Fem-form), Gabriel (there's not enough of her!), Irina, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Arin, Levi, Mira, Yui, Lieselotte, Selina, Tohka, Kotori, Origami, Kurumi (Spirit), Yoshino, Miku, Mana, Natsumi

* * *

 **Zack's Harem:**

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Kuroka, Lilith, Akio, Rinko, Yamai Twins

* * *

 **Single Pairings:**

Mikako x Eishirou

Yuuto x Tsubaki

Azazel x Tamae (Yes, I'm going there; It's about time Azazel actually finds someone, or in this case, someone finds him)

* * *

So as you can see, this one is going to be epic, and thankfully, 2015 Lewamus Prime and I already got ideas for Act 2 of this Arc.

And by the way, 2015 Lewamus Prime, if you're reading this, let me apologize to you that there are no "yuri" scenes here, but there WILL be one in the next Act. That, I promise. Also, I've replaced the ED song as requested.

To the rest of you, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	3. Close Encounters of the Supernatural

Hello again! Dad90 here with another chapter of _Dating with the Supernatural_. Hope that you all had a Happy Halloween! Now, as the Holidays approach, my workload in life will begin to pick up, so expect slower updates soon.

Now, we got a lot of things to cover here, so let's get right to it; the 2nd Act of "The Princess Spirit & The Fallen Angels" Arc of…

* * *

 **Dating with the Supernatural**

 **OP Song: You're All I Need by The Isley Brothers**

" **The Princess Spirit & The Fallen Angels" Arc CONTINUES!**

 **Act 2: Close Re-Encounters of the Supernatural Kind**

* * *

(At an Unknown Place)

(3rd-Person POV)

A man with white hair and blue-green eyes in his school uniform is looking at the small planets roaming around in his room. This is **Eishirou Sugata** , the President of the New World Discovery Club.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Eishirou Sugata (Called Ei by Mikako)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Specialty: Lives in the Woods; Very Curious with the Supernatural races; Dreams of Flying**

"Ah! Hello there, viewers!" Eishirou said to the readers. "You may be wondering why I am looking at these planets. I have a vision that something BIG is going to happen soon, but that's later. Right now, let's look at the **Progress Report** of what has happened so far."

* * *

 _Last time on Dating with the Supernatural…._

 _Dayo and Mio were binding themselves in a Master-Servant Pact Contract by Maria, only to realize that there was a Succubus curse in effect for poor Mio, forcing Dayo and his sisters to have sex in order to stop that curse, giving Zack a front-seat of the action._

 _Then, after being reunited with Kotori, Dayo, Zack and the rest of the gang all headed towards their separate jurisdictions at the new Kuoh Academy, where some High-class Devils like Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri attend._

 _However, a Spacequake just happened to occur on their first day, resulting in a Spirit and the AST to fight. Not to mention a Mystery Girl named Himari Noihara and a Fallen Angel fighting into the mix as well._

 _Then, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko finally arrive to see Dayo and Zack fight off against the AST and the Fallen Angel, which gave the AST a chance to finish off the Spirit, only for it to counter-attack, wiping out some of the city in the process, giving her and the Fallen Angel a chance to escape._

 _After of what could've been a sour reunion for Zack, Rias and her friends teleport Dayo and Zack to a spaceship up above, only to see a BIG surprise: Zack's sister, Kotori, is the commander of that ship._

 _Now, after fainting from hearing the news, let's see Dayo and Zack waking up from their states of shock._

* * *

** At an Unknown Location **

(Dayo's POV)

Man…what happened?

As I woke up, I found myself and Zack on 2 different beds inside a strange room. Then, as Zack began to wake himself up, I noticed that we're not the only ones here…

A woman with long paled gray hair tied into a short ponytail and wearing a military uniform and a purple bear tucked into her jacket pocket with bags under her eyes looked at us curiously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"And where are we?" Zack asked.

The woman introduced herself, "I am the chief analysis officer here, **Reine Murasame**. No need to worry. I may not be a doctor, but I can take care of basic nursing."

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Reine Murasame**

 **Age: ?**

 **Height: 164cm**

 **B/W/H: 95/63/89**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Rank: Chief Analysis Officer**

'That's not exactly what I wanted to hear…' I thought. "Anyways, where are we right now?"

"Fraxinus' sickbay," Reine answered. "We brought you here while you two were unconscious."

Unconscious? Oh, right! We're on this…spaceship. And I remember Kotori….KOTORI!

"Now, I know that there are plenty of things you would like to know, but I'm not the person who can explain to you," Reine said to us. "The commander will answer any questions you two have."

Soon after, we followed Reine through a series of corridors with metallic doors and windowpanes. There, we saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko, 9 more members behind them, and a tall guy standing beside the captain's seat, in which he gave us a light bow like a butler. He had wavy blonde hair and a European look.

"Hello there. I'm the vice commander, **Kyouhei Kannazuki,** " the man introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you."

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Kyouhei Kannazuki**

 **Age: 28**

 **Height: 181cm**

 **Weight: 74kg**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Rank: Vice Commander**

But before we could go to see Rias and her group….

"I see that you have awoken from your slumber," said the voice that we know all too well. "So, I welcome you 2 once again to my command center, the **Ratatoskr**."

…it was none other than Zack's little sister, Kotori. Who's the commander. Of a spaceship. At 14 years old! Now I remember!

 **Character Stats UPDATE!**

 **Name: Kotori Itsuka**

 **Age: 14**

 **Blood: AB**

 **Race: Human (Maybe…)**

 **Height: 145cm**

 **BWH: 72/53/74**

 **Specialty: Commander of Ratatoskr; Wears black ribbons; Has a Split-Personality**

"Zack…" Rias said to us as we now turned to her. "Again, I'm really sorry that we abandoned you."

Zack smiled at Rias. "It's all right. I have already forgiven you."

"Though I do have to wonder," Kotori said to us. "Are you really a ghost?"

Many people looked at Zack as he truthfully answered, "Yes. And Dayo saved me."

And from there, he told everyone in this very command center about what happened.

** Somewhere Else; At a Military Airbase **

(3rd-Person POV)

In the midst of many military vehicles, including a **Lockheed C-5 Galaxy** airplane, came the members of the AST returning from the city.

"Angle of approach, clear. Activate ANS."

There was Origami Tobachii, ready to disconnect her battle gear in a changing station, and when she does, she was caught by another member of the AST. It seems the weight and the gravity suddenly slammed into her like a ton of bricks.

"Good work, Origami," said the member, who was the captain.

"Captain Kusakabe…"

"You need to take better care of yourself," said the captain.

** At another Unknown Location **

Yellow eyes stared at the cell phone which was ringing for her superior. Things have changed dramatically and required the village leader of the **Hero Tribe** to be aware of what was occurring at Tenguu Town before she could proceed. Two of her targets were now seemingly allying with one another, of all the possible scenarios that could have occurred over the dubbed 'unknown variables'...the absolute worst has occurred.

As she was moving to restart her training regime in the northwestern forest near Tenguu Town, she felt the presence of magic and a spacequake being used in the metropolis area. She moved with as much speed she could afford without alerting anybody to come to the scene of a battle. It was probably an evenly matched battle once or at the very least, a battle which was not in favor of the two devils.

But that all changed when Dayo, Zack, a Spirit and another mysterious girl entered the fray.

Now from everything she knew from the first Maou's last daughter and her guardian, their abilities were expected and nothing she herself couldn't handle alone.

But for Dayo and Zack...

She knew that they had a massive source of power, but thought that they hadn't had the chance to learn how to use it properly. She didn't really see them as a threat until she saw them and the mysterious girl protecting the Spirit from the AST and the Fallen Angel. They were without a doubt someone to be wary of if they were moving around town by themselves.

Not only she knew that Dayo and Zack are part of the Supernatural themselves, but also Dayo's sisters in which they took Mio away. And when she followed them, her fears have been confirmed. The Devils were living at the Itsuka house, which already gave her a lot of suspicions. Therefore, she was contacting her superior. Then someone on the other line picked up the phone and answered.

"Yuki. Anything to report?"

Straight and to the point, good. "There have been complications with the new targets you gave me. The former Great Satan's daughter has allied herself with the 'unknown variables' and those variables have turned out to be very strong," the girl, **Yuki Nonaka** stated with a frown of displeasure.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Yuki Nonaka**

 **Age: 16**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Race: Human (Hero)**

 **B/W/H: 79/53/84**

 **Height: 163 cm**

"I see...well then… I ask you one question. Do you think you can handle those 'unknown variables' by yourself?" the masculine voice on the other line asked.

Yuki took a moment to ponder that, both of the devils were not using their powers yet, which left Dayo and Zack...they were fast; faster than her no doubt but it wasn't by much. She fought with speed-types before and she had no doubt that Zack was one of them. Dayo, on the other hand, is a very experienced fighter to her, as he used many of the weapons he summoned, and was very aware of his surroundings. Even though they were experienced, Yuki came to a conclusion.

"I can do it." Yuki said with conviction. She was going to try and warn Dayo and Zack to not get involved with the Devils or she's going to eliminate them and the 2 Devils all in a nutshell.

"Very well, I give you permission to observe those 2 variables and Mio. However your main objective is to take down the 2 'unknown variables' once they ignore your warning since Mio Naruse is being hunted down by the fervent supporters of the new and recent government in the Underworld. She will die in time, but the 2 'unknown variables' must be dealt with, understood?" the masculine voice stated with a firm voice.

Yuki nodded in understanding. The previous Lucifer had only recently been caught and executed when he escaped from his defeat at the hands of Sirzechs Gremory and his comrades. While the current 4 Great Satans don't support the hunting of Mio Naruse, they can't really do much about it. The group was popular with many who wanted to thoroughly stamp out any direct line to the original Lucifer to prevent any counter-revolution. Many who have been at the receiving end of the original Lucifer's heavy hand had a perfect scapegoat in his daughter and they were simply so disorganized that outlawing such a thing would only draw angry mobs without any real tangible benefits.

So they didn't. The Hero Tribe only recently got their hands on such information but it was valuable in determining who was the more important target.

"I won't fail," Yuki said simply before hanging up the phone.

** Back at Fraxinus **

(Dayo's POV)

After Zack finished his story, I can tell that many people were not happy. Especially Rias, Akeno and Koneko in which they were the ones to blame.

Rias was literally crying a river. She's known to be a proud, but sometimes greedy and selfish, girl, but she never broke down THIS hard until now.

Akeno broke down in tears as well. But her worst part was seeing Zack's father and what he did to him. It reminded of her OWN father, and she doesn't accept him as a father thanks to the death of her own mother…

And then there's Koneko. An emotionless girl who certainly showed emotion, all right. Sadness. Anger. The feeling of betrayal. She has felt it before, especially of what happened to her own sister…

Then the only boy in Rias' peerage, **Yuuto Kiba** , the 'Prince Charming' type of guy, felt like he wanted to throw up. When he saw Zack getting tortured by the Stray Devil Maria, it eerily reminded him of his own past: The **Holy-Sword Project**. But we'll get to that later.

Kotori herself, felt sorry for what happened to Zack, but she didn't show it. Instead, she licked her lollipop as usual.

"So, as you can see," I said to Rias and her group. "If you didn't ignore Zack from that meeting on the first day of school, NONE of this would've happened. But then again, I wouldn't have met Zack, my new brother."

"And we wouldn't be talking each other in the first place," Kotori said, not changing her confident tone at all, despite of all the things that has happened throughout the past 20 minutes. "BUT! There is some good to this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked Zack.

"It's this," Kotori answered as a new screen appeared in front of us. It was the battle that we were in.

"And the girl with the purple clad dress," Kotori explained. "That was a **Spirit** , in which we just lost."

"In other words, she disappeared," I concluded.

"That's right," Kotori smiled, but Zack was not.

"Wait a minute!" Zack tried to say.

"What now?" Kotori frowned. "You're already making the commander give you a personal explanation. You 2 should be shedding tears of joy for such an honor. For now, I'll give you the privilege of licking of my feet."

Great. Kotori being one of those 'proud' people. I having a feeling that Rias is the same way judging by the looks on her face.

"R-Really?!" Kyouhei asked in shock.

"Not you!" Kotori replied as she kicked Kyouhei in the face. But for some reason, he seems to enjoy it!

"Th-Thank you!" Kyouhei replied as he fell to floor.

I went wide-eyed as Rias said, "Don't worry about him. He's a masochist."

"And I like to punish him more, if you don't mind," Akeno giggled while licking her lips. Ew.

"Please do," Kotori responded as Akeno got her wish as she drags Kyouhei to another room.

"Let me guess. Akeno's a sadist, right?" I asked.

"The **Ultimate Sadist** ," Rias replied proudly as we all heard Kyouhei screaming in joy at getting punished by Akeno.

"Serves him right," Kotori frowned. "Anyways, as I was saying, we'll fill in the details later, but right now, let's focus on this."

We all looked at the screen as Kotori explains.

"First of all, she's a Spirit. They are beings who didn't originally exist in this world. Upon coming here, they can't help but blow the area up."

"In other words," Rias continued. "It's the phenomenon known as **Spacequakes.** "

"I should've known," I sighed. "So, they and Dragons are known to cause Spacequakes."

"I'm glad that you have paid attention, my dear bro," said Kotori in satisfaction. "They are the ones that comes to Earth and unintentionally wreck havoc. And second, these are the **AST**. They are Japan's Ground Self-Defense Force's **Anti-Supernatural Team**."

"So, should we appear at anytime, they come out and try to eliminate us?" I asked, already knowing where this is going.

"Exactly," Kotori answered as we remembered the girl in purple clad asking, "You're here to kill me, too?"

"Third, there is another method of dealing with the Spirits, apart from the AST. Which is where you two will come in," Kotori said to us.

There's that 'I knew this was coming' moment.

"However, since you guys have already done this before, I'm going to leave it to you 2. In the meantime, I'll have Rias and her friends do the paperwork for you."

"Well, why are you here in the first place?!" Zack asked. "You said that we'd come to you, even if a Spacequake is involved!"

"Sure, I said that," Kotori answered. "But you must be some kind of blockhead to actually take it seriously."

Zack was getting crosser and crosser, but I calmed him down quickly.

"Zack's got a point," I said to her. "Besides, your cellphone wasn't moving from outside the diner, in which I assume, that we're right above it, are we not?"

"Ah, I should've known," Kotori admitted. Then suddenly, the ship disappeared, but we were all standing right where we are.

"What the?!" Zack asked in shock.

"We're currently 15,000 meters above Tenguu City, which happens to be a part of my territory," said Rias. "We're inside the airship **Fraxinus**. Recently, Kotori saved us from another attack earlier before I recruited new members for my peerage, so now, we're allies with them. In fact, why don't we introduce ourselves? Akeno!"

Akeno saw Rias call her, and finished her 'playtime' with the Fraxinus vice-commander, who's burned beyond recognition.

"Sorry. I'm Akeno Himejima. Let's hope we can get along from now on," she said with a heavy blush on her face as her hand places the palm of her cheek.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet with you," said the blonde boy.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Yuuto Kiba**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: Knight in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **Abilities: Sacred Gear: Sword Birth**

 **Specialties: Prince Charming of the new Kuoh Academy; Has a Deep Hatred of Holy Swords**

He is a handsome young man with short blonde hair grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

"Koneko Toujou….Pleased to meet you….Can I sit on your lap, Zack?" Koneko asked in which he immediately nodded.

"And now, here are my 8 new members!" Rias introduced. "The former members of **Trinity 7!** "

"I'll go first," said a girl with long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. "I'm **Lilith Asama**. Like you, Dayo, I'm a teacher as well, so don't feel too surprised by this. Which also means, I'm your colleague. Let's get along."

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Lilith Asama**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 95/55/89**

 **Abilities: Outer Alchemic (From the Luxuria Archive)**

 **Specialties: Has a relative with Abyss Trinity, a former Magic King; Demon Lord candidate**

"I'm **Arin Kannazuki**. Good friends with everyone here. Nice to meet you…" said a petite, slender young woman with short light blue-gray hair and a single ahoge. Notably, she also bears a striking resemblance to Koneko when it comes to having an emotionless expression, rarely changing her expressions.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Arin Kannazuki**

 **Age: 16**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 83/56/84**

 **Abilities: Chaotic Rune (From the Ira Archive)**

 **Specialties: Holds a Demonic Spear Gae Bulg**

Arin is quite blase, typically only having a serious or blank expression and rarely showing any other emotions. Because of this, many of her actions and expressions usually do not match. Furthermore, Arin has often been shown to be blunt and lack a common sense, generally never reacting the same way most people do in many situations.

"I'm **Levi Kazama**! I'm proud to be part of Lady Rias' team! Also, as a user of Shamanic Spells, I'm one of the world's top 3 Strong Super Tricksters, an elite magician, and the 3rd strongest person in the world!" exclaimed a girl with a short and slender build, with long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. Additionally, her bangs are usually parted to one side, mostly covering her left eye.

3rd strongest person in the world….Right…..

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Levi Kazama**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 78/54/77**

 **Abilities: Expert Ninja (Not on par with Naruto, that's for sure); Expectatio and Spero (From the Invidia Archive)**

 **Specialties: Giant Trickster; Has strong magic reserves; So-called 3** **rd** **Strongest Person in the world**

"I'm Mira Yamana. You two have a lot of darkness powers within you, so I'll be keeping a close eye on you two. Otherwise, nice to meet you," said Mira.

"Yo! I'm **Akio Fudo**! Both Akeno and I are somewhat the "Older Sister" types here in this family. It's a pleasure to meet you both!" said a cheerful, friendly young woman who's a tall and long-legged who is almost always smiling due to her cheerful and friendly nature. She has a modest bust and long dark hair that covers her entire back. On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. For her normal attire, unlike the others Akio wears a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposes her cleavage and stomach, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Akio Fudo**

 **Age: 18**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 82/56/83**

 **Abilities: Mantra Enchant (From the Gula Archive); Well trained in Taijutsu**

 **Specialties: 3** **rd** **Seat/Secretary in the Occult Research Club; Being a Battle Maniac (Vali, I hope you are seeing this)**

"Hi~! I'm **Yui Kurata**! I hope that we can get along well! I'm really fond of making new friends!" said a young girl with a very happy and bubbly personality. Yui is a well endowed young woman with shoulder length grey-white hair with a single ahoge. Possessing the **Phantom Cross eye** , giving her distinct yellow eyes with cross shaped pupils that can change color. Her hair is normally tied into pigtails held together with pink ribbons, along with three pink heart shaped hair clips on her bangs. Also, she can be…mischievous and daring.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Yui Kurata**

 **Age: You won't believe this (She's 14 like Kotori!)**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 84/55/83**

 **Abilities: Arc Symphony (From the Avaritia Archive)**

 **Specialties: Transforms into Dream Form; possibly uses illusions…**

"Well then. I'm next, I suppose. Hello, my fine specimen. I'm **Lieselotte Sherlock** , and next to me is my younger sister **Selina Sherlock**. Let's get along," said a young lady with long flowing blonde hair tied up in twintails. Compared to her twin sister Selina, she has purple eyes instead of blue and her body is much more developed, particularly her bosom. Also, is she licking her lips like Akeno, or is it just me? And unlike the others, Lieselotte wears a simple dark neck choker, opera gloves, and a cape-like gown held together by two strings arounder neck that mostly covers her chest, revealing her cleavage and exposing her midriff as well as her back. Additionally, she also wears a black mini short with a brown belt, stockings, and thigh thigh boots.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Lieselotte Sherlock**

 **Age: 16**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 85/56/84**

 **Abilities: Logos Art (From the Acedia Archive)**

 **Specialties: Researches on Magic; Likes Cutting Corners; Former Demon Lord candidate**

And finally, Selina is a very energetic girl, very enthusiastic about journalism, and always looking for a scoop. Selina looks much like her sister, Lieselotte with the twintails and hair color. However she has a different eye color compared to her sister, which is purple, while Serina has blue eyes. While not being as curvy as her sister, she is well proportioned. Lieselotte says during one of the early chapters that she'll look like her after a couple of years.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Selina Sherlock**

 **Age: 16**

 **Rank: Pawn in Rias' Peerage**

 **Race: Reincarnated Devil (Former Human)**

 **B/W/H: 80/56/82**

 **Abilities: Logos Art (From the Acedia Archive)**

 **Specialties: Healing Magic through a camera (It's magic); Can also be inside the camera to bind her sister in her own body….(How does that work?)**

And at long last, Rias waves her crimson-hair around with her hand as she introduces herself.

"And I'm their master, Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family in the Underworld. And in case you didn't notice it yet…"

Suddenly, bat-like wings appeared on the backs of the 12 Gremory family members, making our suspicions confirmed.

"…we are Devils."

We pretended to be shocked, but we already knew that you guys were Devils the moment we entered the school, and speaking of school…

"By the way, you guys should go get some rest. You have a long day of school tomorrow," Kotori said to us. "The crew here are going to keep tabs on you and your sisters."

** Later that night **

Ah! Finally in bed. What a day! I cannot wait to just sleep after all of the events that has happened today, but unfortunately…

"Art thou retiring so soon?"

…it's not over yet. Out of nowhere, the same mysterious girl that we met earlier today, not the Spirit, has suddenly crawled onto my bed!

"WAAAA!" I screamed. "You're not Yant! Or Vixy! Or Di! Or even Mio or Maria!"

Nope. In fact, it was…

"What troubles thee? I assure thee I am no monster."

…Himari Noihara.

"Yeah…but, how the blazes did you get into my room? My senses should've picked you up the moment you entered," I said to Himari before I realized what she's wearing. She's wearing a white yukata outfit, with plenty of cleavage showing in which the 3 entities inside my subconscious mind notices.

"Milord, thou needst not restrain thyself…" whispered Himari as she comes closer to me. "…if thou desire me."

"Hey, wait!" I gulped in panic as she grabs my raging boner and licks my neck. Man! She knows how to hit the right….HOLD ON!

I grabbed Himari by the shoulders and asked her, "Listen! How did you get here in the first place, and why are you doing this to me?! We've only just met!"

"As thou wishest," Himari replied as she suddenly unbuttons my shirt! Hold on! You are not answering my question!

"Why are you undressing me?!" I asked in shock.

"Thy assumptions are correct. So, thou are'st a **Dragon** , aren't you?" Himari asked.

I was surprised that Himari found out so quickly.

"H-How did you know?!" I asked, knowing that this girl is not normal from the start.

"Thou Demonic Gear says it all," Himari answered. "It has already been awakened, and even though you try to seal it completely when not using it, I can still sense it."

She already knows about Sacred Gears, including my own?! Is she kind of spy or something?

"Even though it's little, thy can sense the Demon God inside you. You may not know it, but it hath kept thee from harm. And I can already senseth another Sacred Gear inside you, but that one hasn't awakened yet. But at this stage, and from the state thou at right now, you are going to attract many Ayakashi and other Supernatural here. And coming from a Dragon like thou, 'tis thy destiny."

Wait! Ayakashi?! Those demon-type monsters and spirits from many Japanese myths and folklore?! Great, it looks like this area is going to be VERY interesting….and then there's one more thing….

"What do you mean 'destiny'?" I asked, in which Himari hugged onto me and said…

"Fear not. I sense a lot of potential from a Dragon like you, who are knowneth to be very powerful, fearful and well-respected. But even then, they still need to be protected. And that's why by ancient oath, I shall follow you and defend thee from this day forth. In truth, even were I freed from my oath, I would never leave Milord's side."

Really?! She's going to protect me?!

"But wait! You still haven't answered the most important question!" I said as Himari was trying to sleep with me. "How did you get in here?!"

"My name is Himari Noihara," she answered. "And I am an Ayakashi. My spirit is that of an adorable **cat**."

So she transformed into a cat, and crept through the open window….I should've known.

Oh NO! I sense that someone is about to enter into this room!

And sure enough….

Knock-Knock!

It was not my sisters at all. It was Mio.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late," said Mio as she yawned and opened the door. "About what happened this afternoon…."

That's when she saw it. And to make a long story short, she was TICKED!

"WHAT'S THIS GIRL DOING HERE?!" she asked in anger.

I literally groaned at my bad luck.

** Next Day **

 **Current Day: April 11** **th** **, 2023**

 **10:00 AM**

 **Location: The New Kuoh Academy, Japan, Eurasia**

** At Classroom 3-D **

I'm now literally massaging my temples right now as an "interesting" development is happening in this very room. First of all, 4 out of the 5 most popular girls in this school has suddenly "transferred" over to this class: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Shitori (Rias' friend and rival), and Tsubaki Shinra. The second part…

"Good morning, class. I'm Dayo's Assistant Teacher, Lilith Asama," said Lilith with her glasses on, and wearing the Kuoh girls' Academy uniform. Yeah. For some reason, she's wearing the girls' uniform instead of a professional teacher's uniform. "Please pay attention for what my colleague says during his lessons as he and I won't tolerate any laziness around here. Got it?"

[YES, MA'AM!] the students replied.

I could only look at Lilith in absolute shock, but that's not the worst part. The worst part of all is that somehow, and in someway, Himari Noihara managed to slip under the devils' noses and managed to transfer into my class too. Not to mention that she's wearing a different style of school uniform than everyone else: a crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black (or red if not wearing the blazer) pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and brown dress shoes. That's something the Devils _definitely_ notice.

'Hmmm….' Rias thought to herself. 'From what she's wearing, I can sense some sort of Demonic magic inside her.'

'So do I', Sona thought as well. 'We'll have to keep an eye on her, as well as that new guy…'

"Alright," I said while my eyebrows twitch. "We also have two new students transferred to our class. And on the second day…. Anyways, introduce yourselves, please."

"My name is Himari Noihara. As but a simple country maid, I fear I may be a nuisance to ye all, yet I do humbly please myself in your care," Himari introduced.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Himari Noihara**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 165cm**

 **B/W/H: 88/56/85**

 **Blood Type: Cat's**

 **Specialty: Is an Ayakashi; Cat Instincts; Uses Demonic Magic; Expert Swordswoman; Transformation; Berserker Mode; Extensive Knowledge**

"Wow, what archaic speech…"

"Who cares? She's hot! I wonder how our seniors Rias and Sona react to this…."

As the other students talk about Himari, Rias and Sona are reacting, all right. A little bit of jealousy and concern.

"Did you know how this girl managed to bypass our administration?" Sona asked.

"She must've placed a spell here," Rias answered. "No doubt that we'll have to keep an eye on her."

And that's not all! The 2nd new student is a normal male student with dark green hair spiking up with 2 fringes on both sides of his side and deep purple colored eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform with boots.

"I'm **Yahiro Takigawa**. Pleased to meet you," the boy introduced himself.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Yahiro Takigawa**

 **Age: Unspecified**

 **Height: ?**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **Specialty: Possibly a Normal Human…..Possibly**

That guy is already suspicious from the start, because I sense and smell some type of **Demon** blood inside him, so I have to keep a sharp eye on this guy.

Oh, and by the way, Zack is having some 'interesting' development in his classroom, too!

** At Classroom 2-B **

(3rd-Person POV)

Zack couldn't believe his good fortune. There were 3 more people he knew well, and they are now a part of his class, too. They are none other than Mikako Satsukitane, Sohara Mitsuki, and Eishirou Sugata.

"Wow, Zack! I haven't seen you in 8 months!" Sohara said in excitement. "What happened?"

"Well, um….I had a family emergency," Zack lied, but they seem to buy it. However, 2 girls were not. Rinko Kuzaki and Mio Naruse, who's looking outside of the classroom.

Rinko is silently growling at Mikako and Sohara due to their breast sizes, while Mio….

"Hmph. And even Zack, too? What useless brothers I have…"

….is even crosser than ever before. Ever since seeing Himari "sleeping" with Dayo, Mio ignored him, and now, she's ignoring Zack too as he seems to be more open to them than her.

And as for Origami, she was keeping a close on the angry Mio that so happens to pass by to her own classroom: 1-B….

But, in the meantime, Takae has entered into the classroom, along with someone else that Zack knows all too well.

"Um, although it's only been 2 days since the term started, we'll be having a new assistant homeroom teacher with us," Takae said as she pointed to the woman on her left.

"I'm Reine Murasame. I teach Physics. Nice to me-"

BAM!

Reine, wearing a pink shirt, a brown blazer skirt, and a scientist's coat, suddenly slams into the ground due to insomnia.

Zack literally dropped his jaw in disbelief. He knew that Kotori did this mess.

** At Lunch Break; Classroom 2-B **

"What's with you?! Rather, how long do you plan to be glued to him! Stop clinging to him already!" Mio yelled, as she was trying to pull Mikako from hugging Zack randomly. "Why are you acting so weird?!"

"Oh my. This is just my way of reuniting with an old friend of mine," Mikako smiled.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Mikako Satsukitane**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 175cm**

 **B/W/H: 94/55/88**

 **Blood Type: Human / Possible Angel**

 **Specialty: Heiress of a Yakuza Family; Seems to be on good terms with Akeno (in Sadistic Attitude); "Minor" President of the Student Council; Very cunning, tricky, and genius intellectual**

"Zack! What's the meaning of this?!" Mio demanded, getting into a now annoyed Zack's face. Rinko wanted to know about this, too.

"What? Do you have a problem with the way I unite some old friends of mine? Or are you jealous that you didn't get a hug after I recognized _you_?" Zack whispered back with a snap, causing Mio to sputter.

"So as you can see, it's none of your business, Mio," Yuki added, who appeared out of nowhere.

It was from there that Mio snapped. And unfortunately, dropped the bomb.

"It IS my business! First, Dayo has been sleeping with that girl named Himari, and now YOU are more affectionate with that girl than me! To think that you would do this behind my back, especially when I've been adopted with you and living with the Itsukas now!"

[EH~?!] the rest of the class shouted and made noises of disbelief.

"Ah…" Mio gasped, realizing her mistake.

"Explain. **Now**." Sohara said to Zack, with killer intent pointed towards him, while getting ready to karate-chop him.

"I would like to know too," Rinko replied, getting angry herself.

'Mio….' Zack mentally groaned, facepalming as he grabbed Mio's head in a vice-like grip. "Mio, I thought we all agreed that our cohabitation was supposed to be kept a secret! You know that my brother's not going to like this. And neither will Kotori."

Mio was now shaking in fear as Zack was now FORCED to tell Mikako, Rinko, Sohara and Eishirou about her, all while he felt the first raft of negative emotions running towards him.

However….

"It's Kiba!"

"Kyaa! It's really him!"

"Damn, it's that Casonova guy again!"

"What's HE doing here?"

Yuuto Kiba has unexpectedly saved Zack from possible doom as he arrives in this classroom. All of the girls blushed at his handsome looks, including Rinko, Sohara, Mio, Yuki, and Origami (if you look really close), while the boys turned their killer intent towards him more.

The girls were all over Yuuto in an instant.

"Ei, jealous much?" Mikako asked with a small blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eishirou replied while adjusting his glasses, but he had to admit on the inside, that he was a little jealous….

"Please, make yourself at home!"

"You can sit next to us!"

"Sorry, but I need to see Zack Itsuka," Yuuto replied.

All eyes turned to Zack, who could only blink twice.

"Do you need something, Yuuto?" Zack asked, temporarily removing his anger towards Mio.

"I would like for you to come with me," said Yuuto, earning many gasps from the other students.

"What's this? Both the Cold-Scar Prince and Prince Charming together?"

"Could it be that they going on a date?"

"Yuuto and Zack together? KYAA!"

Zack was shocked at some of the girls supporting them as a couple. It disgusted him to no end. Not wanting to hear any more of them, he decided to follow Yuuto as quickly as possible, but of course, he was going to tell Dayo and Kotori that Mio spilled their secret. But for now, where's Yuuto taking Zack to?

** 3:00 PM **

(Dayo's POV)

"Man! That Mio doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut!" I said to myself angrily as I followed Lilith to a particular place.

I've recently found out from Zack that Mio spilled our secret to the entire class, and it soon spread around the school like wildfire. As a result, not much has happened to the girls as they continue to look at me in fascination and awe. But the boys, including the Perverted Trio, Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda, were now "following" me with such glaring and looking at me with their pitiful excuses of weak killing intent.

Finally having enough, I turned my head with a large smile full of small, sharp-looking teeth, with my eyes turning black with white pupils and have 2 black "tears" streaming down my cheeks, all while releasing not only an aura of miasma, but also 1% of my own brand of killing intent, complete with a scary-as-hell Phanto mask, making Phanto and Marionette proud.

The trifecta resulted all of the boys peeing and soiling themselves in fear, with the smell and sounds of farting that caused most of the girls to shriek and get as far away from the scared boys as possible.

"Whoa! What's wrong with them?" Lilith asked, unaware of the look that I have right now before returning back to normal. "Anyways, get yourselves cleaned in the restroom! Man, these men don't know how to control themselves. And by the way, what's the extra box you're carrying?"

"That happens to be Mio's lunch," I answered. "After all of the trouble my sisters made for her, she refused it, especially with what happened last night, as she thought it was for Himari, which I told her that we didn't know she would be here. Either way, she's not having it, thanks to her for revealing our secret. That Mio, that typical, troublesome, _annoying_ tsundere."

Lilith sighed as she was somewhat a type of tsundere too, as she was a strict person, but thankfully, she knows how to control her emotions a little better than Mio.

** At the Old Kuoh Academy Building **

We soon arrived at our destination that happens to be whatever remained of the Old Kuoh Academy building after the Spacequake 5 years ago. And as we entered through the old doors, I followed Lilith into a rather large room filled with classic Victorian-style furniture. Inside were the members of the Gremory group, along with Zack, who has Koneko sitting on his lap, but Rias and Akeno are nowhere to be seen. However….

"What took you so long, you big blockhead?"

I gained a tickmark at who said that. It was none other than Kotori, along with Reine, who's sitting right next to a computer with at least **20 monitors** all over around her!

"W-What are you doing here?!" I asked Kotori.

"This happens to be Rias' base, you numbskull," Kotori answered. "And what's with the lunch box you have on your hand? Didn't eat lunch?"

"Actually, that's Mio's lunch. She's not getting this, because she spilled our secret to the entire school, so this is her punishment."

"That sponge-brain idiot," Kotori sighed. "Always making things hard for herself."

"Who cares about that? She deserves not having lunch!" Zack replied as Koneko went over to me.

"Can I eat that?" Koneko asked.

"Absolutely," I answered as I gave Mio's lunch to Koneko in which she accepted it without missing a beat. But before I could ask why Kotori and Reine are here, a splash is heard.

"A shower? In this room?" Zack asked.

Are you kidding me?! First, a big computer in this club classroom, and now a shower?! Seriously?!

Zack could only look and assume that it was Rias inside that curtain, looking at her beautiful figure.

'I'm so glad I came here! She's WAY more beautiful than Mio!' Zack thought to himself.

"I see that disgusting face you're making, you lowly stinkbug," Kotori said to Zack.

Zack glared at Kotori, but Koneko replied, "He's no lowly stinkbug, Kotori. He's precious to me."

That made Zack feel MUCH better just like that. I literally sweat-dropped at Zack's quick changes.

"Buchou, I've bought your clothes."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Yep. It was indeed Rias taking that shower as Akeno gave Rias her clothes. A little later, both Rias and Akeno stepped out.

"Thank you for waiting," said Rias. "Now that everyone's here, we welcome you two to the **Occult Research Club**."

"Now, keep this in mind," Kotori followed. "This is just a mere façade. Nothing more than a base that I've provided as they are Devils."

So Kotori did all this? Great… Oh, and the shower part is Rias' customization.

"Now, are you finally going to explain what you're planning to make me and Dayo do?" Zack asked.

"Well, since you already have done it before from what I've heard from Kotori, we'll just cut to the chase. Reine!" Rias ordered.

Reine nodded as she opened….

"A dating sim?" I asked. It then hit me. I had a BAD feeling of where this is going….

"Isn't that the same thing that Hiroto played?" Zack asked.

"It isn't the same!" Kotori replied while licking her lollipop. "Take a closer look."

We looked and saw the title with **our names** on it. I'm not going to even tell you the name of the title. It's STUPID!

Rias then decided to explain the purpose of this "game", as well as part of the Great War to the new servants.

"So, here's the breakdown. Special Disaster-causing Organisms residing between worlds. Origin and reason for existence are both unknown, but what we do know is that they we're a part of the 2nd Great War between them, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils."

"And the one we fought yesterday included that and a Fallen Angel," I assumed.

"That's right," Rias agreed. "They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us demons. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the Underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There are also normal Angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt demons."

"In other words, a 3-way standoff or ceasefire," Kotori concluded. "And that's when the AST was born."

Akeno then continued, "Upon the Origin appearing in this world, or when they fight against strong Dragons, they trigger Spacequakes, causing immense damage in the area."

Kotori continued from there. "The countermeasure: Extermination with weapons or extreme power. However, this is extremely difficult due to their advanced combat capabilities, except when fighting against Dragons, in which they can destroy them easily."

And after looking at the example the "game" showed us, we concluded that we need to **date** the Spirits, and make them fall in love.

"And since you know about dating, and you already knowing about sexual experience," Kotori said to Zack and I respectively. "You got this one in the bag! That's your mission!"

"Really?" I asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Not to mention that you 2 have **Sacred Gears** inside you," Rias said to us.

"R-Really?!" Zack asked.

"Yes," Akeno answered. "It's an unusual power that resides within certain humans. It is said that most of the great men in history possessed it."

"And with that type of power, they're formidable enough to threaten other Supernatural races, including Spirits," Rias concluded. "Now then, I think we're done here for today. Come back tomorrow if you can."

** 5:00 PM; At the School Rooftop **

"You saw me yesterday," said Origami, who asked me to come to the school rooftop and talk to her privately.

"Yeah," I replied. "But really? Did you REALLY have to fight that girl?"

"Yes," Origami confessed. "Don't tell anyone. As a matter of fact, you should forget everything that you saw yesterday, including that other girl who's in your class."

"You mean Himari?"

"Her included. AND that Spirit, too. AND Mio as well," Origami replied with so much hatred. "I MUST eliminate them all at all costs."

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "And why?" I asked lowly. "Are they really THAT bad?"

To think that she would go THIS far…

Origami nodded and said, "It's their fault for killing my parents 5 years ago because of them. I don't want there to be more people like me."

Well, an interesting twist. To think that her parents were some of the unfortunate victims. However, that has nothing to do with Mio. Also, unknown to Origami, Himari was watching the whole thing, with her eyes turned red in anger.

And speaking of Mio….

** At the Itsuka Residence **

"Why are you following me?"

Zack and I declined to answer Mio's dumb question as we spotted Yant, Vixy, and Maria waving at us. And it was such a dumb question since we all live in the same house.

And if that wasn't bad enough….

"We're keeping an eye on you."

"That's right."

Sohara and Rinko happens to live right next door between both sides of our house! Which means now, we're next-door neighbors! Isn't that great?! (Of course, I said sarcastically)

"Mistress Mio! Good job with your hard work today," Maria greeted, bowing until Mio walked past her.

"That's a weird thing to say. It's just school," Yant said with a playful smile as Maria asked us.

"Dayo, Zack…."

"What?" we asked together, as we were still irritable and annoyed at Mio.

"She's seems like she's in a really foul mood," Maria whispered, while trying to keep our emotions in check.

"Classic tsundere, Maria. Don't think any more of it. Besides, a lot has happened," I growled out humorlessly.

"Mio!" Zack yelled.

"What?!" Mio asked a bit haughtily.

"I hope you feel glad of what you've done today," Zack said, who's not in a good mood himself. "Now that our cohabitation has been revealed, you are now going to have to be really careful of what you say, or else you're not getting lunch out of us."

Mio growled and was about to yell at us, but….

"So this is where you live, Dayo and Zack."

…we all turned to see Yuki, who somehow followed us along the way as Maria laid eyes on Yuki for the first time with interest.

"Anyways, Dayo. You. Me. We need to talk. Alone. After-school tomorrow," said Yuki with her eyes only looking at me.

As Mio and Maria blinked twice in confusion, I simply rolled my eyes and clicked my teeth just as Himari arrived.

"OK, we'll meet at the Diner tomorrow," I said to Yuki as we all went inside and Yuki heading home.

"Say one word, Mio. I. Dare. You," Himari snapped when Mio was about to open her mouth, only to have a sword come to her neck quickly, shutting her up in an instant.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Mio slamming the door behind her and screaming inside her pillow in frustration.

START OF SECOND HALF: Himari revealing her cleavage at the viewers.

* * *

** Next Day; At the Flying Ship of Fraxinus **

(3rd-Person POV)

Kotori sees an interesting development happening right now. On one screen, she sees Dayo talking with Yuki at the Diner, while on another screen is Zack who's about to be asked by another girl.

"Commander, that girl is a **Fallen Angel** in disguise. What should we do?" a member of the staff asked.

Kotori sees Zack at an overbridge when an attractive young girl who's 5'3, with long black hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes, and C-cup breasts suddenly asks him…

"Uh… you're Zack Itsuka, aren't you?"

This girl wore a uniform from a different school, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Indeed I am," Zack answered, but he already felt that her aura was Fallen-Angel level. "I actually never seen that uniform before. Do you need help with something?"

"Um… my school let us out early, and well…. Zack, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" the girl asked, rubbing her feet together.

Zack shrugged, "It depends, but I'm not dating anyone right now. Why?"

Kotori smiled at this. "Already a golden opportunity under this idiot's nose," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that!" the girl smiled.

"Huh?"

"U-Um… My name is **Yuuma Amano**. Would you mind going out with me?" she asked shyly, her arms around her back holding her school bag and her heel digging into the ground.

"Huh? Go out with you?" Zack repeated while raising an eyebrow, slightly noticing an unfriendly ulterior motive. "You fell for me or something?"

It was then that Kotori spoke to Zack, via communication device that's invisible that Reine gave to him and Dayo earlier today.

"Come on, Captain Delusional," Kotori said to Zack. "Just say yes to her. Consider this as practice training."

"But this girl's a **Fallen Angel**. I can sense her aura," Zack said to Kotori. "And there's a possibility that she might kill me."

"We already know that, Deadfish. Besides, you're already dead!" Kotori said to Zack. "Also, I already think that this girl's faking it from the start, so just say yes to her and see what happens."

"So, will you go out with me?" Yuuma asked with a blush on her face.

"Sure…" he smiled. "Who am I to deny a young woman's true feelings? Are you free this Sunday?"

And as they exchanged their numbers and emails, Kotori smiled at this and said, "So these 2 guinea pigs already know what to do when it comes to dating. That makes my job a lot easier."

Then she turned to the staff and said, "Be on standby. Let these girls take their courses."

** At Pooters **

(Dayo's POV)

It was 3:00 PM on a Friday afternoon, and right now, Yuki and I are at a table and we just finished drinking our sodas.

"Right. Let's just cut to the chase," I said to Yuki. "What are we really here for?"

The bangs of Yuki's hair shadowed her eyes as she answered, "It's about Mio Naruse, and those Devils in your class…."

"I knew it. So it's not a coincidence, after all. When I learned about Mio's situation, I knew that someone was going to observe her. But to think, a representative of the **Hero Tribe** would be in the same school as us, and to think that it had to be YOU, _Yuki Nonaka_ ," I said with strained casualty as I already turned hostile as Yuki's yellow eyes turned cold.

"Stay away from Mio Naruse. As well as those Devils, AND that Spirit too. They're all dangerous."

 **Character Stats UPDATE!**

 **Name: Yuki Nonaka**

 **Age: 16**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Race: Human (Hero)**

 **B/W/H: 79/53/84**

 **Height: 163 cm**

 **Specialty: Hero Tribe Warrior of the New Generation**

"By the way you said to me, I guess that you're after that Spirit, too? Not to mention that the Devils in this school, as well as Himari, are all targets?" I asked.

"Observation targets. Each and every one of them," Yuki replied straightforwardly. I sighed that she's also trying to intimidate me.

"Well, if they are choosing YOU do it, I suppose that they already know about Mio in the custody of the Itsuka family," I remarked sarcastically. "In fact, Kuki-mom informed me of the Hero Tribe monitoring Mio's movements, as well as some others."

"Then why? You know what happened to your **father** 5 years ago!" Yuki warned me, remembering that dreadful incident, and would do anything to prevent something like that happen again.

All the while, Yant and Vixy were sitting across from Mio and Maria as they were giving me deadpan stares, since they failed to hide behind a menu miserably.

"I never suspected that a classmate of Mistress Mio would be someone from the Hero Tribe," Maria whispered as she peeked over the menu she was hiding behind and looked ashamed that she didn't suspected the fact that the Hero Tribe was somewhat of an ally of the AST as they would plant an observer so much to her charge without her knowledge.

"Trust me, Maria. It's news to us, too. We should've told the Angels about this and let them do a background check before we went to the school," Vixy growled and scowled at Yuki when she heard her forceful request.

"That doesn't seem like a date that Mistress Mio was worrying about though," Maria noted.

"Now hold on! I didn't say such a thing at all!" Mio denied before stealing a glance at Yuki. 'But…thinking about it now, Yuki did steer well clear of me, as well as that Origami girl, too. For me to be watched by 2 girls at all sides….'

"I've been a fool," Mio muttered, clenching her hands under the table.

"Hiding in plain sight is not only one of the standards of observation mission for members of the Hero Tribe, but for the AST as well," Yant countered. "You would never have been able to detect any one of them, Mio.

"That's not what I meant," Mio argued. "I revealed that we're living together in front of everyone, and now he's here with her on some sort of lover's rendezvous…"

"Classic tsundere…" Yant and Vixy grumbled in sync.

"I'm not a tsun-" Mio started loudly, slamming her fist on the table before Vixy hugged her head in her breasts, shutting her up.

"MMMM!" Mio muffled.

"Lover's rendezvous? Don't be ridiculous," Yant remarked. "She has to go through US first. But then again, you are misunderstanding all of this."

"And besides, as long as the Heroes and the AST leaves us alone, there's nothing to worry about," said Maria. "We don't have energy to spare to make enemies out of them, too. But what should we do? It looks like she wants to separate us from you guys."

"Well, as long as the Hero Tribe doesn't do anything stupid, we should be fine, but the AST is an entirely different story…" Yant said while hugging her breasts and looking at me with a blush on her face and licking her lips.

"S-Scary…" Maria whimpered, sinking under the table down to her eyes and shivered.

'That wasn't what I was worried about. Nevertheless, whether she's from the Hero Tribe or not…' Mio thought to herself as she looked at me and Mio with envy, before a tickmark appeared on her head. 'Hmph! To think that she would be this close to him, and then there's that stupid cat girl…'

And then suddenly, the mark of the Succubus Curse appears on her neck, making her let out a small gasp, 'N-No!'

"Mistress Mio?" Maria asked, noticing the change in posture as she started shifting around in her seat.

"Mio?" Vixy asked in confusion until they saw the mark showing around Mio's neck, followed by the scent of flowers.

'No! I'm not spying on them! I'm concerned about Dayo's safety!' Mio thought frantically as she rubbed her legs together.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked as Vixy narrowed her eyes.

"Are you serious? For this to happen, of all places… You really ARE jealous!" Vixy snapped, pointing at her fellow redhead.

"Wha-? How do-" Mio squeaked before processing Vixy's accusation. "No, I'm not! I just…"

"The mark on your neck says otherwise. Now, get a grip!" Yant scolded, looking to see that I sensed the curse's activation as well, evidenced with a heavy sigh.

'I-I can't believe something so small like this would activate the curse…' Mio thought miserably.

From the looks I saw from Mio, I knew that I had to stop here.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm already committed. My brother Zack, my sisters, and I have all decided to protect the Demon Lord Candidate, Mio Naruse. And even though Rias and her Peerage doesn't know about this yet, they will eventually," I said to Yuki.

"But! Your father! 5 years ago!" Yuki tried to protest.

"5 years ago?" Mio repeated, as she remembered what I didn't want to talk about a few weeks back.

"What happened then to my father 5 years ago has no bearing on the now," I cut her off roughly before continuing. "Those a-holes who are after Mio's birthright had her surrogate parents killed, and now they AND the AST are after her life for either humanity's sake, or more likely, for the power she inherited from the original Lucifer. And in case you and the rest of your so-called "Heroes" missed the memo, Mio's just a normal girl with LOTS of potential, but she's just been dealt a bad hand. She's innocent!"

"…"

"That's one of the reasons Zack and I have decided to protect her. Not because I was ordered by Kuki-mom, or out of any obligation, or because we don't have anything else better to do. We want to protect her, because I want to, and because of what happened to Zack 8 months ago. Not out of sympathy or mere fancy. My father took his immunity, his immortality, and his own life to protect you guys, yes. But 5 years later, you all changed into different tunes. Why? I don't know. But what I do know is that if the Hero Tribe won't protect her, then it's not up to just my family, but me as well, and there's nothing you can about it. And one more thing, I believe that Spirits are not as bad as you think, and if they want to be ignored and hunted down by everyone else, then I'll step up to the plate and protect them, too! No matter the cost! And you can believe that."

"Dayo…" Yuki said sadly, distressed that I won't change.

Also, if look closely at the entrance, you can see Origami clenching her fists in anger as she stepped out of the diner.

And before anything else could be said, there was a loud shuffling, followed by "E-Excuse me!" as I caught a flash of red hair flying out of the door.

"Miss! Your change!" the cashier called after her as Maria gave chase.

Yant and Vixy sighed heavily before they followed Mio and Maria.

** At the Flying Ship Fraxinus **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Hmph. Well played, Dayo. To think that you would do this during your 'date' with Yuki," Kotori said with a triumphant look on her face. "It looks like you've already become a pro. Now that Mio has heard everything, let's see what she has to say for herself."

Kotori looked at another screen to see Mio stopping at the crosswalk, upset with herself as tears fell down her eyes.

"I never knew…Dayo's resolve was so strong to protect me. What should I do, Maria? He's doing so much for me, but I keep belittling him and causing him and Zack problems. How should I make it up to them?" Mio wondered is distress.

She's been such a jerk to them. Sure, they did the same thing, but only because she was mean to them…at first.

"Like apologizing to My Lord wouldeth be a nice start."

The 2 looked to see Yant, Vixy, and Himari behind them.

"Now that you know that Plushy-chan and Zack are genuinely good people, you should open your heart to them, and place your trust in them," Yant said to Mio.

"Is that even enough?" Mio asked.

"That's right," Maria answered. "However, the appearance of that girl is outside my expectations, so it may be a good idea to tightly deepen the bond of trust between you, Dayo, and Zack. And I just so happen to have an idea of how to do it!"

** At the Diner **

(Dayo's POV)

"I understand why you're worried due to the massive sh*tstorm that happened 5 years ago, and I appreciate your concern, but the actions of a moron that everyone forgot had disobeyed my father's last request to not touch _that sword_. Even though I have the ability to warp ourselves in time to avoid that mess, I rather not to or else I'll be the biggest target for them to hunt down. Go figure. While I'm glad that you're the only one in that village who knows common sense, I'm afraid the others might not," I said to Yuki.

"That's not true. No matter what anyone else claims, you, your father, and Basara are the ones who save me," Yuki said softly in a familiar tone of dialect.

"Thanks. If Basara was still here, he'll be thankful, too. And the way you spoke now, it definitely feels like my childhood again," I said as I began to leave. "But in any case, dealing with that matter will have to wait. Not only do I want to protect Mio, but I want to help her and the Spirits, too. Even though she's a stubborn tsundere, we're on the same wavelength. Like me, mourning over the death of my father, Mio is facing the darkness of her past, and I have a feeling that the Spirit is doing the same thing, too. And they are trying their very best to live as much as possible, even preparing to fight to the death. And if that's not a good reason to protect them, I don't know what is."

** At the Streets **

(3rd-Person POV)

"A bath?!" Mio shouted loudly after Maria whispered her plan into her ear.

"I should've known…" Vixy moaned out, with Yant sighing.

"Sooner or later, Plushy-chan will have a harem," Yant said with a smirk, but then frowned. "But Maria….it's high-time that she stopped shoehorning him into her place to force him or Zack and Mio to bond."

"You're right about that…" Vixy agreed as she narrowed her eyes at Maria, who was giggling at Mio's flustered look at her latest plan. "Bonds like that…should take time…"

** Outside the Diner **

(Dayo's POV)

I then noticed that Yuki is following me.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" I asked her.

"Your determination….is not good enough," Yuki stated at point-blank range, unknowingly offending me.

"Uh, excuse me? Care to…. _elaborate_?" I asked calmly, with my eye twitching in anger and my tone warning her to choose her next words carefully.

"You can't defeat the demons pursuing Mio Naruse, who's the daughter of the original Lucifer on your own, even if your sisters are helping you," Yuki replied, with me having the urge to facefault. "I can't see any of you winning in a fight against the enemies from the Forgotten Demon Faction who after Mio."

"Well, they can send whoever they deem appropriate, and I'll be sending them back to their shadowy master in bodybags. They chose to waste their time retrieving someone out of their reach," I said with a wicked smile. "And furthermore, this is our fight. And we are going to defecting the AST and the Hero Tribe from this point forward, so I suggest that you get home safely.

"That's impossible," Yuki stated quietly as a light green aura surrounded her. In fact, she had enough information to let me know that I was now her enemy. A sharp tick of spiritual energy alerted me that Yuki was summoning her weapon, and whipped around to see her materialize a gauntlet with a sheathed katana that I recognized. Not to mention that a Stray Devil was right behind her.

And before I could voice my warning, Yuki turned on her heel and used her quick moves to swiftly eliminate the demon, drawing a wind that flashed her blue and white striped panties, but I looked more at the weapon Yuki summoned.

"It's the **Spirit Sword: Sakuya**. Nice form," I said in a bored and unimpressed tone as Yuki withdrew Sakuya and her gauntlets.

"Weak, stray Devils. Mio's power inherited from her father is drawing in more and more of them from the Underworld as it develops. So as you can see, if she continues to exist, and if she poses a threat to her surroundings, then her status will change from 'Observation Target' to 'Elimination Target', and I'll tell the AST about this, as well. Because since you are going to help Mio, I've already been ordered to keep an eye on you, too, as you are now my _enemy_. I won't show any mercy towards you," Yuki warned me.

I closed my eyes. After letting out a sigh, I summoned random swords out of nowhere as they impaled at another Stray Devil who was creeping behind Yuki, who failed to sense it. Then my eyes snapped back open, with angry red eyes showing.

"Then if that's the case, tell your Hero Tribe buddies and the AST that if they want an early funeral, as well as yours, then you know where to find Mio. But I doubt that you will be able to touch Mio, because I will be there, and I promise you that I will break **every single bone** in your body if try and hurt Mio, or anyone else that's precious to me, for that matter. And you can _believe that_."

With that said, I quickly disappeared in a flash from my now possible enemy, leaving her heartbroken.

** At the Itsuka Residence **

'As expected, they've taken a turn for the worse…' "I'm home!" I shouted as I irritably slammed the door closed.

"Date gone bad, I assumeth?" Himari asked as she took off my shoes for me.

"Both no and yes," I replied. "It's apparent that the Hero Tribe and the AST all have a death wish, and the fact that they're close to marking Mio or anyone Devil around this area for termination, including the Gremory family, it's not helping their case."

"Well, they're dumb as doorknobs after what happened 5 years ago, so what else is new?" Vixy asked as I fell face first to the sofa in the living room, with Himari massaging my shoulders to relive some stress.

But I wasn't going to relax for long when someone cleared their throat, grating my ears.

As I turned my head to the side and opening one eye, I saw Mio and Maria sitting on the other sofa opposite of me, with the former looking nervous about something while the latter had a look of displeasure on her face and a tickmark on her head.

"What is it?" I asked in annoyance, not in the mood for everything for now.

"What is it, you say? What do you have to say for yourself for coming home THIS late, even if you're a teacher?" Maria asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me? You want to run that by me again, succubus?" I asked warningly, with my tone telling her not to push it, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Being out this late on a lovers' rendezvous is a cause of concern. We were worried you were up to something with her! And for that matter, you bought this girl into this house as well! You're already trying to cheat on her from the get-go! Isn't that right, Mistress Mio?"

"Uh? Y-Yes, that's right," Mio nervously replied.

'Lovers' rendezvous?! Cheating?! Is she REALLY digging her own grave, or is she going by Kotori's plan? I wouldn't be surprise if it's BOTH!' I thought as Himari tried to massage me harder in an attempt to calm me down.

I was certainly no dummy, and Himari knows it.

"You fools," Himari said. "You are'st trying to guilt-trip My Lord to force thee to do something stupid, right? He isn't going to fall for that!"

"Says the cat! Besides, we already have faith in him, and we trust him, and since we're going to be allies from now on, we should bond to strengthen that trust! Isn't that right, Mistress Mio?" Maria asked to Mio.

"R-Right. That's all," Mio nervously replied.

"And what about you, Dayo and Zack?" Maria asked as Zack sat next to me.

"Are you done?" Zack asked in a deadpan tone.

"Eh?" Maria squeaked, not expecting that sort of response.

"You do realize that I'm not a moron you can jerk around, Maria," I said as I lifted myself into a sitting position with Himari sitting next to me. "I know you and Mio were at the Diner spying on my little…. _lovers' rendezvous_ with Yuki. Not only that, but I know that you both heard every word we said back there. And before you ask how did I know this, no, Yant and Vixy didn't tell me. Thanks to the 3 people in my subconscious mind, I was able to sense you guys the moment you sneaked in. Plus, Yant and Vixy were with you, and they're more than capable of defending you 2 when I'm handling other people's business!"

"But it's better when you're with us!" Maria protested and gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth and sweated when she realized what she just said.

"And you just stepped into it now," Himari remarked as her eyes turn into slits with her cat ears popping up and a white tail coming from behind her back, releasing killer intent on Maria, who was now feverishly shaking and sweating in fear while Mio tried her best to get as far away as possible.

"Well, dear sister. It sounds as if Maria is writing us off as weak, despite the display of power we've shown our first night together," Vixy said in a sadistic tone.

"Yeah~" Yant agreed as she grabbed Maria's head and applied a vice grip. "I think Maria still hasn't learned her lesson, and it's high-time that we…. _reminded_ her."

Yant and Vixy dragged a wailing Maria away by the buns of her hair with Himari following them.

"Damn Maria. She needs to know her place when I'm not the type of person she can walk all over and guilt trip," I muttered.

"Um, Dayo?" Mio asked timidly, raising her hand.

"Listen. Whatever Maria wants you to do in order to bond with me and gain each others' trust, don't even try it," I said to Mio.

"Yeah. Bonds like that have their own pace, and we don't her to force you into such an awkward situation with whatever twisted she's using, OK?" Zack asked as he rubbed Mio's head, making her blush up a storm.

"S-Sure. Whatever you say…." Mio said, looking away to hide her blush.

"Good. Now, I'm going to take a shower, and when we're done, we're going to start training. So prepare to show me what you got," I said as I went upstairs.

As Mio watched me go, she thought about what I said, and while I'm right, she somehow felt that she didn't want Maria's plan for her and I go to waste.

"Yeah, I'll show you what I got…." she muttered as she stood up with a determined look on her face.

Even if what was planned was embarrassing.

As for Zack….

"Ah, right! I got to ready for my…. 'date' this Sunday," he said to himself.

** At the 2nd Floor Bathroom **

Ah! At last, a nice, long bath in the shower! It was one of these rare, but very good days where I was taking a bath/shower by myself, as I was usually joined by either my sisters, Kuki-mom, or some my sisters' friends. This is a very nice change as I can use this opportunity to collect my thoughts, relax, and most importantly, talk to my 'friends'.

"Guys, what do you think of the girls that we have in this house so far?" I asked to Revas, Catherin, and Lumina.

" **Well, Maria is a succubus like me** ," Catherin said to me. " **Unfortunately, she's the worst kind: a loli succubus. As of right now, it'll wither your sexual tastes, but if she grew up to be like me, plump breasts and butt, and a little taller, then you would be in business. However, for her trying to rush the relationship between you and Mio, that's a little out of order.** "

The more I thought about it, the more I suspected that Maria isn't completely straight when it came to the Master-Servant Contract.

" **No sh*t, Sherlock,"** Revas said rudely. " **Then there's the matter of Mio. Believe it or not, I've seen her before, and she was a lot more cheerful then, and now, she's always sad, and she hasn't even touched those 2 Grimoire books yet! Is she really going to leave them be when she has so much potential?** "

"That's because of the death of her father and surrogate parents," I told Revas.

" **And then there's Yuki and Himari. While Yuki is still loyal to the Hero Tribe, she's also going to be unintentionally loyal with the AST. There's no doubt that you are going to fight against her as well as that Origami girl in order to stop her from killing the spirit. That spirit seems sad, just like Mio. And then there's Himari, an Ayakashi. She told you that other Ayakashi and Demonic Spirits are coming after you because of the Demonic Gear you're wielding,"** Lumina explained.

"Then there are no 2 questions about it. They and the AST are certainly going to come after me, too," I concluded. "And if that's the case, I'll take 'em all down, one by one, until they finally realize that they cannot defeat me, the Son of Infinity, the Son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, for I am Dayo "Mugen" Kayode!" I finished.

And it was a good thing that I finished, because I soon heard the bathroom door open, and groaned at the fact that my alone time is over. But to my surprise, it wasn't Yant, Vixy, or even Himari I was sensing. I was then hoping that it wasn't Maria who somehow managed to escape the wrath of my sisters. And it certainly wasn't Zack either, which only leaves one person: Mio.

And it was indeed her, with a thin yellow towel covering her busty, naked body.

"Mio, what are you doing here? I'm not looking forward to being assaulted by you over a bogus misunderstanding in here! And by the way, just so we're clear, you came in here first, while I'm in here, and there was a sign up there this time!" I said as I turned my gaze away from her.

"Ga-! I'm not going to attack you! I just want to….want to…" Mio trailed off as she looked flustered.

"Spit it out, Mio! What do you want to do?" I asked, turning back to look at her with my voice telling her that I was in no mood for any games.

"I just want to wash your back! Is that so bad?!" Mio yelled back as her blush increased.

"…No, it isn't, Mio. You want to wash my back, then go ahead," I replied as I tossed a washcloth to her as she proceeded to wash my arms. "But keep this in mind. If you even try to deck me for anything, your workload will TRIPLE during tonight's training."

"Mou! My actions will do the talking, and one of them is not hitting you!" Mio said loudly as she bent down. 'I won't lose to you, Yuki, Himari, Yant, and Vixy!'

And as she thought of that, she squeezed out the soapy water that covered most of her covered chest with lather and pulled down her towel to allow her cleavage to slip out more.

"I-I'm starting now. Just don't turn this way, okay?" Mio asked, but paused when she saw some of the scars on my body.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sensed her hesitation.

"N-Nothing!" Mio replied as she started scrubbing my back. 'A boy's back. Looking up close, it's rough and sturdy, yet his is soft at the same time, despite his long hair.'

'Is it just me or she's going what Maria's trying to do me? Damn you, Maria!' I thought and sighed in frustration as Catherin and Lumina watched all of this with interest.

I had to admit that Mio was just as beautiful as Rias Gremory, and all in the right places. While being step-brother and step-sister would no doubt make things awkward for Mio, it wouldn't be for me, in which I used my "fun times" with my family. Of course, my real mother, Ophis, doesn't know any of this.

However, Mio was a different story since she has a normal upbringing that drastically changed when her foster parents were killed, right in her very own eyes. I was not looking forward to move on Mio early, but thanks to Maria and her Master-Servant Contract magic, Catherin, my own succubus, would do many things that I would not do.

And speaking of Succubus…

'I need to do it!' Mio thought. "The way Maria suggested. I don't want any of those take Dayo away from me!'

Mio suddenly dropped her towel and grabbed me from behind, making me look over my with a raised eyebrow and a surprised look on my face as I felt Mio's breasts pressing up against my back.

"Don't you even think about turning around, Dayo! If you do. I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio warned me as she started moving up and down, with her breasts sliding along my back.

"Damn it, Mio!" I growled as I was now thinking of so many ways to make Maria's life as miserable as possible.

'This is so embarrassing, but why?' Mio thought frantically as she felt generated pleasurable sensations through her body.

" **Are you really going to let her threaten you and get away with it?!** " Revas yelled.

"Hell no," I answered back as I was NOT in the mood.

"That's enough!" I yelled before bending the water to create a hand of water in the bath to grab Mio and dunk her into it.

Mio yelped as she was dragged into the bath area and splashed into the water, with an unhappy me following and getting into the bath with her.

"What's wrong with you?! Did Maria mess you up in the head THAT badly to try and force yourself on me?!" I snapped with a tickmark on my head. "No wait. Let me guess: It's about my sisters or Yuki, right? The fact that we spent more together than you and I in the past. This is all about 1-upping her and even Himari. Is that it?"

The busty redhead shook her head no, but I could already tell that she was lying.

"I-I-I-I just want to be close to you, to make up for the time we lost! Is that so bad?!"

"No, but forcing yourself to do perverted actions doesn't help the problem! Especially when it's to compete against other girls like Yuki and Himari, who I might add, didn't do anything like you were doing! Well, at least Yuki…." I said angrily before cooling myself down. "Now look, I'm sorry if me being with Yuki bothered you today, but you know that since Zack and I are guarding you, and possibly Kotori, we will always see each other a lot.

"And while you may not look at it now, you should also be aware of Origami, too. Why? Because both the AST and the Hero Tribe are going to try and eliminate you by using Origami and Yuki, respectively. They, Zack and I are going to fight eventually, but I know for a fact that they won't win. The Hero Tribe is probably trying to do whatever it takes to make up for the loss of my father by eliminating you and the Gremory group as they believe that Devils are a threat to human society."

"Which means…" Mio said with a hint of worry.

"Which means that the AST will automatically try and destroy you, because you are a part of the Supernatural, and if the Hero Tribe puts out an elimination order on you, Yuki will follow through. She told to me herself, but she didn't take into account of me telling her that I will fight her, regardless of what happened to my father during that incident," I stated with a dark look in my eyes.

Mio was now more frightened than ever as she gripped onto my arm and rested her head on my shoulders. Not because of the dark look in my eyes, but the fact that not one, but TWO organizations wants to eliminate her, and possibly the others, as well.

"Then…Promise you'll never abandon me, Dayo," Mio said with misty eyes.

"Mio, you're my stepsister. There's no way in the Devil's lair that Zack or I will abandon you. That's a promise of a lifetime," I replied as I hugged her close, whispering those sweet words into her ear, calming her down.

"Dayo….bro…." Mio murmured as we kissed, with her pink eyes slowly turning red.

I was surprised at first, but I soon returned the kiss, causing our tongues to dance, not knowing that we were being watched.

** At the Guest Room **

(3rd-Person POV)

'Hm-mm. That's how it should be. It's too soon for Mio to have actual physical sex with Teddy-bro. Doubt that she would last for 30 minutes anyway,' Vixy thought, nodding before an evil giggle broke through her thoughts, and looked over to see Yant continue to torture Maria with telephone prank after telephone prank, in which Maria gets hurt randomly with many things coming out of nowhere, hitting her in the face as the loli-succubus does her damnest to avoid, dodge, and escape from, but failed due to the sisters using magic to make the lock impossible to unlock. 'Looks like we won't be training tonight.'

** At the bathroom **

(Dayo's POV)

 **(WARNING: Short Citrus coming up!)**

My eyes widened when Mio put a hand on my crotch, and pulled from the kiss to look at a now red-eyed Mio, with an aroused look on her fact and the Succubus Curse mark is showing on her neck as she stroked my manhood to full mast.

"We don't have to have sex, Big Brother, but that doesn't mean we can do other things…" she said sultry and licked her lips.

" **Oh? Is she finally going to give in to the Succubus curse?"** Catherin asked. **"Let's see on what she's going to do to you, Master."**

I was a little curious as I grabbed a handful of Mio's breasts and started kneading it and flicking his thumb over her now harden nipple. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

"What you did to my chest that other night. Yant told me it was a **Paizuri** , her favorite sex-act. This time I will be in control," Mio declared as her red eyes glowed for a moment.

'Looks like her red eyes must be a sign of her demonic urges telling her to pleasure her partner,' I thought as Catherin agreed. 'Let's see how good she is.'

I decided to let Mio do her thing as she sank down, dragging her tongue and breasts down my chest before stopping at my nether-regions and placed her large G-cup breasts between my shaft, feeling the heat emanating from it.

"It's hot," she whispered as she started bouncing up and down and rubbed her breasts around my cock at the same time.

"Mio..." I murmured as I gritted my teeth from the pleasure. "Oh man…."

Mio inwardly flinched when she heard me, but judging from the tone of my voice, she figured she was doing well. After a while, I gripped the sides of the bath and started thrusting my hips into her cleavage.

"Big brother! I said that…I would…be in control!"

Despite putting on a tough front with newfound confidence, Mio whined before looking down, seeing the head of my rod disappearing and reappearing from her cleavage, causing her face to turn red. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bulbous head of my shaft entered her mouth.

Mio gave me a glare that looked more like a pout, and with my cock in her mouth, it caused me to laugh before I began to moan in pleasure myself when Mio started sloppy sucking and bobbing her head on my shaft. I growled as I ran my hand through her hair and bucked upwards with more force, my shaft twitching as the release drew closer and closer.

'Eh? This happened when he was claiming me when one of his entities took over. Is he about to…' Mio wondered as she pressed her breasts together harder and attempted to keep up with my thrusts.

"Mio! It's coming!" I let out as soon as I couldn't hold back and thrust upward extra hard, firing my load into Mio's mouth.

Mio gasped and gagged, swallowing a bit before pulling back as semen shot of my shaft, painting her face and breasts with the sticky white substance, making her shudder.

"Sorry, Mio," I apologized as I saw Mio panting with her chest heaving up and down with my semen dripping from her body as her eyes turned back to normal.

"I'm fine, Big Brother. I just need…to catch my breath…" Mio breathed out as she laid against me, and me washing her body off now. 'I think…I just came too…'

Unknowingly to us at the height of our pleasure, Mio's mark glowed before disappearing.

Also unknowingly to us, someone watched the whole thing outside….

 **(Citrus Scene: Over!)**

** Outside the Bathroom **

(3rd-Person POV)

Himari was breathing heavily as she saw the whole thing from beginning to end. She masturbated her p*ss* with her cat tail and pleasured her own breasts while yelling "My lord!" many times before she came. She certainly wanted to do it with Dayo as well.

** At the Guest Room **

Maria was lying on the floor, her eyes dizzy and looking like a complete mess, with her frizzled out, her skin painted with various colors, and worse, erotically hog-tied.

"Teddy-bro and Mio, taking a bath. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes pleasure, and f*cking like Alligators in the Florida Everglades!" Vixy as she skipped around while spying on Himari and her other siblings via Invisibility.

"That…was SO wrong," Yant deadpanned before looking out the window, looking at the city lights as Vixy turned over and farted. "Just for that, take Maria to her room before she comes from your aroma, and Plushy-chan. We're about to go hunting."

"Understood," Vixy acknowledged, lifting the bound and gagged Maria up on her shoulders and took her out of the guest room before her stinky smell wafted into the air.

** At the Tenguu City streets **

"This is strange," Vixy muttered as she used her light spears to kill a shadow demon. "Most of these low-level Demons that plagued around this area are nowhere to be seen. Are these puppet demons scaring them off?"

"Maybe because they're more powerful than the others due to the power level of the one controlling them," Dayo guessed as he pointed his guns to a few more shadow demons, taking them down. "There are an awful lot of them out tonight, and most of them are appearing near our house. No doubt their master is that guy I saw the other night."

"Which means that he knows where we live," Vixy groaned as Yant wiped out the last wave of the shadow demons.

"And the worst part is that Sohara and Rinko are our new next-door neighbors," Yant replied. "Which means we now have to be extra careful."

"Although, I do have a hunch of who that guy is…" Dayo telepathed to his sisters.

"Wait. Is he one of your students at the school?" Yant questioned.

"Bingo," Dayo confirmed and told them about that mysterious character. "Also, be on the lookout for the Fallen Angels, too. I have a sneaky feeling that they are also joining of trying to eliminate us."

"Then let them come. We'll be ready for them, as they will soon know who they're dealing with," Vixy said with confidence as they flew away.

"Also, we may want to tell Kotori and the Gremory group about this, just in case," Dayo said as they arrived back at the house.

** At the Flying Ship Fraxinus **

"What?! Shadow Demons and Fallen Angels are trying to attack Mio?!" Kotori asked in disbelief as Dayo told her everything, not leaving one detail out. "Hmm. Even I couldn't sense them on our radars."

"That's because the one who's controlling them is trying to make the demons' auras hidden, even when they are in plain view," Dayo warned. "Also, it may sound farfetched, but I have a funny feeling that they are also trying to attract the Spirits, for some reason. I don't know why, but something inside me, tells me that they will attack the Spirits."

"Well, we're leaving no stone unturned! We're not going to leave things to chance! Thanks for the warning!" Kotori said before turning off the communication link. "Staff! We're going to have to enhance and improve our radars! If what Dayo says is true, then the plan of trying to **seal the Spirits** will be shattered. I won't let them do as they please!"

[YES, COMMANDER!] the staff replied with confidence.

** Next Day; At The Flying Ship Fraxinus **

 **Current Day: April 17** **th** **, 2023**

 **6:00 PM**

 **Location: Sakura Park, Tenguu City, Japan, Eurasia**

"Well, Yuuma. It certainly has been an enjoyable day."

"Yes, it has. We had a lot of fun today! Thank you, Zack!"

It was the evening of Sunday, and Kotori and her staff, and the Gremory group all watched Zack finishing up with his date with Yuuma.

"Hmph. So thanks to his incident 8 months ago, he's now a pro at dating, too," said Kotori, licking her green lollipop. "And I must say, I am impressed."

And why not? Both Zack and Yuuma went to the Metropolis downtown, where they stopped at a coffee shop where couples frequently hang out, then they went to the shopping mall, and then rode a few rides at the amusement park, then played a few games at the arcade, then ate a 5-course meal at a 5-star restaurant, and finally, watching a romantic action movie at the theater.

All the while, Rias, Akeno and Koneko couldn't help but become jealous. They wished that Zack did all of this for them, but they soon glared at each other, not wanting to lose, but what they all didn't know is that there's going to be a terrifying conclusion to Zack's date that's about to unfold….

"Well, it's time for me to go. My brother's going to have my head if I'm out too late," Zack said with a nervous laugh. "Do you want me to walk you back to your place?"

"OK, but before we do, Zack…"

"What's up, Yuuma?"

She blushed a bit (and it's a real one this time) and asked timidly, "In honor of our first date, do you mind doing me a favor to commemorate this special moment?"

Zack raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smiling, "What kind of favor are we talking about?"

Yuuma wanted to say it, but she couldn't and suddenly broke down.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Yuuma suddenly snapped, surprising Zack.

"What's wrong, Yuuma?" Zack asked.

"I-I-I'm a Fallen Angel!" Yuuma confessed, and as she did, back at the ship, Rias and the others gasped, except for Kotori.

"Quick! Let's go to Zack and help him escape," Rias ordered as she asked Akeno to prepare the magic circle.

"Wait!" Kotori interrupted them. "Don't do it just yet."

"Isn't he going to be killed? Like what happened last time?!" Rias asked in concern.

"Trust me. Things are going to be a bit different this time," Kotori replied calmly. "Even if he's outnumbered 2-to-1."

When Kotori pointed at the screen, the Gremory group gasped as another Fallen Angel has entered into the mix.

"Why aren't you killing him, **Raynare**?" the older Fallen Angel asked Raynare, which was her real name. The older Fallen Angel looked similar to Raynare, but with a slightly regal, mature look, longer hair, bigger breasts, 6 wings, dark-red hair, and a real twisted and unsettling aura.

"I love him, my dear sister!" Raynare confessed. "He has done so many good things to me. And compared to what you or **Mom** did, he treated me kindly, and that's why I love him!"

"Don't be a fool, Raynare!" Raynare's older sister snapped back. "He has a Sacred Gear inside him, and we need to eliminate him."

"No! I won't let you!" Raynare shouted as she was in front of Zack, in which he was surprised that this Fallen Angel is defending him. That has never happened before. Zack decides that enough's enough.

"Raynare. Please go with your sister," Zack said to Raynare, who went wide-eyed.

"But-"

"Let's go Raynare. We'll deal with him later," said Raynare's older sister. "Besides, we've stalled him long enough. It's time to go!"

"But-"

"Now! We must get that _Spirit_ before we try to kill them again!" Raynare's older sister snapped before grabbing Raynare and flying off.

"Zack, I hope we meet again! Thanks for all of the precious memories! I really do!" Raynare cried in tears as they teleported out of the park.

Rias and the others sighed in relief as Zack got out of that situation unscathed.

Zack really felt sorry for the Fallen Angel. Even though he told Raynare that he knew she was a Fallen Angel from the start, he saw her in a new perspective, compared to her older sister, who was more beautiful, but more b*tchy.

Suddenly, Kotori realized what Raynare's sister said earlier.

"Stall Zack? What the hell does she mean by that-? Don't tell me!"

"Commander! The forest!" said one of the staff members as the screen reveals a brown-haired boy being impaled in the stomach by another Fallen Angel.

"Son of a b*tch!" Kotori swore as she quickly called Zack. "Zack! Head to the forest immediately! 5 miles to your right!"

"I'm on it!" Zack replied as he ran fast speed towards the destination.

** At the Forest **

Zack made it to a clearing between some trees only to find a pink light spear embedded in the gut of one poor Issei Hyoudou.

The one who did that was a 5' 10" tall buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes, and her outfit consisted of a violet, open trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, giving view to her breasts and cleavage, a matching miniskirt, black-heeled shows, and a gold necklace around her neck. Behind her back are her black angel wings.

Zack couldn't believe what he's seeing. "Issei, the number one pervert in the school, offed by a lady with big breasts? Oh, the irony!"

Zack decided to hide as the blue-haired grabbed the dead kid and began to fly off. "You should blame God for putting a dangerous Sacred Gear in you," she said. "But don't worry. **Mother** will have that Sacred Gear soon."

Zack widened his eyes. He soon realized that not only these Fallen Angels are stealing Sacred Gears, but are also trying to get the Spirit into their side as well!

"Kotori, we have a problem!" Zack told Kotori.

"Yeah, I know," Kotori said. "To think that the Fallen Angels are going into the mix, and stealing the powers of the Spirit. What the hell are they thinking?!"

"I bet they're doing this for their leader," Levi assumed.

"Well, they better be careful," Mira said. "If they go too far, we're going to take them down!"

"And to think that they are killing people who potentially have dangerous Sacred Gears…" Rias said as she saw the dead student being carried away by the Fallen Angel. "And of all people, it had to be…"

"The Pervert…" Koneko said in disbelief. "Issei Hyoudou."

"A pervert? With the Sacred Gear?" Kotori asked as Rias tells her all about Issei.

"To think, that lowborn hagfish would have a dangerous Sacred Gear," Kotori sighed in disbelief. "But now, he's in the hands of the Fallen Angels, and I have a feeling that they are doing that to attract that Spirit. Well, if that's the way they want to play, then THREE can play that game! Rias!"

"That's right!" Rias remarked. "We're going to show them what they're dealing with should they hinder the missions of my Zack and his brother Dayo!"

[YES!] the servants of Rias Gremory replied.

** Next Day; At the New Kuoh Academy **

It was Monday, 2:00 PM at Classroom 2-B, where Zack was getting surrounded by many girls, much to Rinko's dismay.

"Hey now! You are being a little too close!" Rinko said to the others before Yahiro came into the classroom and greeted Zack as they became friends not too long ago…

"Yo, Zacky!"

"Yo, Yahiro! What's up?" Zack asked.

"For you to be surrounded by many girls, and you and your sister were excused from the spring break assignment, right?" Yahiro questioned with interest.

"Yeah. We transferred between semesters, but we did it anyway in one night. It was…quite easy," Zack boasted.

** Outside the classroom **

Mio stared at Dayo scornfully as she saw him passing by with Himari next to his side, while being followed by many other girls.

'What's with him, letting Himari stick close to him carelessly?' she thought before a memory of her time with him in the bath yesterday made its way to the surface, causing her face to heat up and her hand to come up to her chest. She quickly shook it off, letting out a "umph" before noticing Yuki looking at Dayo, and then looking at Zack at Classroom 2-B, and then glanced at her with narrowed eyes.

'Stay away from Mio Naruse. As well as those Devils, AND that Spirit too. They're all dangerous.'

And all the while, Sona Sitri was keeping an eye on Mio from another angle while ignoring many other students looking at her with awe.

"Ah! Dayo! There you are! Can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Mamoru, one of Dayo's new 'colleagues', as he came to Dayo.

"What is it?" Dayo asked.

"I need you to stay behind for a while to organize the upcoming summer homework with Yuki today," the teacher instructed.

"Are you serious?" Dayo asked, looking peeved.

"Hey, does he have to?" Mio before glaring at Yuki. "That's her job."

"Actually," Sona instructed. "As Major President of the Student Council, let me and Dayo do that. We can finish before dark."

"As expected from the President," Mamoru smiled. "I'll leave it to you 2."

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Dayo asked.

"No," Sona answered.

Dayo tsk'd while Yahiro laughed when he got out of the classroom. "Tough break, Dr. DK. Looks like one of the brightest teachers in the school came to bite you. And it's the President of all people."

"Fine. Himari, when Zack gets out, take him and Mio home. Looks like it'll take a while," Dayo instructed Himari, who nodded in confirmation, but Mio shook her head.

"It's okay. I can wait-"

"I can do it myself," Yuki interjected. "As class representative, there's no need for Dr. DK to help."

"But I've already decided it as the President of the Student Council," Sona replied back.

"Yeah, and I think it's also a good opportunity to get to know Sona and the Student Council a little bit _better,_ " Dayo followed.

Both Yuki and Mio flinched at the last choice of words Dayo muttered.

Suddenly, Mio leaned against the wall in agony. Before Dayo could ask what was wrong with Mio, he could then tell what's happening. Mio was shaking with her face flushed and the Succubus Curse mark around her neck is showing, much to Dayo's chagrin as he went up to the redhead.

"Mio, what the heck? Get a grip," Dayo growled at her, wondering what the crap was making her so upset that the curse was activating at this time.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm fine, so-" Mio whispered as she staggers to her feet.

"No, you're not, you idiot!" Dayo exclaimed angrily, catching Mio before she fell to the floor. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office! Hold tight!"

"I'll show you the way to the Nurse's office," Sona suggested.

"Thank you, Ms. Shitori," Dayo smiled. "Lead the way."

"Damn troublesome tsundere…." Zack muttered as he saw Dayo princess-carrying Mio to the nurse's office.

"Oh my. Running like mad down the corridor while holding Mio like a princess…" Mikako smiled. "Ei, don't you think that's lovely?"

"I barely know what you're talking about," Eishirou replied as he adjusted his glasses.

** At the Infirmary **

(Dayo's POV)

I was sitting near the bed where Mio was resting as I sighed in frustration as I rubbed the temples on my head.

"Looks like she was anemic. She has a mild fever, but she should recover with some rest."

The one who said that belonged to a woman who could give many of the popular girls in this school a run for their money! She has light dark brown hip-length hair, with 2 strands of hair sticking out like an antenna, aqua-blue eyes with red glasses, a 'beauty-mark' under her left eye, a voluptuous figure that rivals Vixy with I-cup breasts, and adorning a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt, and long brown tights.

'Certainly better than Reine by a mile…' I thought as I took in the sight of the stunning woman, and began to wonder as her aura feels….pure, for some reason.

When Zack came to check on Mio, he took on the sight of the woman as well with a stunned look on his face.

"I take it that you 2 must be the infamous Cold Scar Prince and the newest teacher that everyone's buzzing about? How does it feel to be like Yuuto Kiba: The enemy of every male in school, playboys?"

"To me, it's familiar territory that I rather get out of," I replied to the nurse. "For Zack, it's a brand-new experience. Experience he wants to get out of quick. I mean, our personalities can change from time to time, but it's the first impressions that are the most important. Unfortunately, it tends to net us more enemies that we not to make."

"Well, if that's the case, then you should find allies," the nurse stated as if the problem was simple to solve.

"You mean here in school? That's almost going to be impossible, especially with us involved with Mio, Yuki, the Occult Research Club, and Himari," Zack protested as he was nearly caught in a few incidents of others trying to make him look bad, but failed miserably thanks to Sohara, Mikako, and Rinko.

"If you make enemies, increase your allies. And for both allies and enemies, it's not the quantity that's important, but the quality. One can't weigh the odds of quantity and quality. Don't misunderstand. Don't sacrifice one for the other when you're choosing allies," the nurse told us albeit mysteriously.

"We'll….keep that in mind," I said slowly as the PA systems sounds….

" **Ms. Hasegawa, please report to the faculty office immediately**. **"**

"Is it that time already?" the nurse murmured as we detect a bit of resignation in her voice.

" **Repeat. Ms. Hasegawa, please report to the faculty office immediately."**

"Sorry, but I need to head to a meeting," the nurse told us as she tossed me a pair of keys she had in her coat pocket. "Lock up when you leave. You can return the key to me later."

"Thank you, Ms. Hasegawa," Zack said as I pocketed the key as the nurse exited out before coming back in and said….

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm the new Kuoh Academy school nurse, **Chisato Hasegawa**. Dayo, Zack, keep your allies and enemies in mind when you act."

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: Chisato Hasegawa**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Blood Type: Unknown**

 **Race: Human…Possibly Angel**

 **B/W/H: 98/58/88**

 **Height: 190 cm**

 **Specialty: The Mandatory (and very H.O.T.) School Nurse of the new Kuoh Academy, Dayo's (lucky) Advisor and Mentor; A very popular target to most boys and men**

"I like her already," Zack stated out at point-blank before I noticed something on the floor.

I went over and bent down to see a **pure white feather**. As I sniffed it, it confirms that Chisato is no doubt **an Angel**. I should tell Yant and Vixy about this. Also, I just realized that Chisato is the one that Kuki-mom told me about.

"Kuki-mom, you're something else," I mused as I pocketed the feather, and just in time as Mio began to wake up.

And just as Mio opened her eyes, the Succubus Curse mark glowed around her neck, causing her to shiver and gasp erotically before spotting us as she grabs my wrist.

"Please….don't leave me alone," she whined, with her pink eyes looking at my black eyes.

"Zack, it looks like I won't be able to help Yuki, Sona and the other teachers," I said to Zack. "Could you do me a favor and take care of all this?"

"No worries, I'll handle it," Zack answered as he began to leave.

"Give them my regards," I said as Zack left the infirmary, leaving me and Mio, who was sitting up, alone. "Zack and Sona will handle the assignments with Yuki."

"I see."

"Are you feeling better now?" I inquired, looking at her in amusement.

"I think I've calmed down a bit," Mio muttered, lying back down with the back of her hand on her head.

"Good. So what floating thought of yours caused the curse to activate back in the hallway?" I asked dryly, crossing my arms. "And don't try to fool me. The curse only activates when you think negatively of me."

"I-I don't…" Mio mumbled, turning away from me, not wanting to explain how her distress at thinking about me and Himari together activated the curse.

"I'll call the others, so you can rest as long as you want."

"Um, okay. Where are Maria, Yant and Vixy now?" Mio acquired.

"I bet Maria's fooling around out in the town, while Yant and Vixy are on the lookout for some of those Stray Devils…and Fallen Angels," I replied.

"Unbelievable! I've never seen such erratic people in my life!" Mio complained with a small but cute pout.

And before Mio could say anything else, I quickly pecked her on the lip, making her reel back and blush furiously.

"Now don't worry. Himari will come soon to patrol the area for me. I got to go to the Physics Preparation Room where Reine is waiting. So don't leave this room under any circumstances. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, my Big Brother…"

As I exited out of the Infirmary and began heading to the Physics Preparation Room, I thought back to what Chisato said.

"Don't compare 'quality' and 'quantity', huh?"

But then, without any warning….

The **Spacequake alarm** has sounded.

" **The signature of a spacequake has been detected in the area. This is not a drill. Please evacuate immediately."**

What?! A spacequake at this time?!

"Dayo. It's a spacequake. For now, return to Fraxinus at once," Kotori told me via communication device.

"But wait! Mio is still in the infirmary!" I told her. "I need to get her."

"No time. Besides, you said that Himari is going to protect her, right?"

"So you heard everything. Well, where's the Spirit appearing?"

"The predicated location where it will appear is where you are right now: The new Kuoh Academy."

My eyes widened in horror.

"SHOOT!" I cursed as I began to call the others.

** At where Yant is **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Got it. Vixy's heading to the house to get some weapons and Maria's out hunting Stray Devils for Mio's sake."

"Well, you better head here quickly! The Spirit is about to arrive at the school."

"At the school?! I'm on my way! We couldn't get a sense of any portals our enemy's using to summon them, so be careful, Plushy-chan."

Yant then watches the city go into Lockdown mode while the Kuoh Academy is shielded off.

** At the AST Airbase **

As the Spacequake alarms sounds, the girls of the AST team, including Origami, equip themselves with the Realizer gears.

"It's coming," the captain of the team told Origami.

"Roger," Origami replied.

** After the Spacequake; Early in the Evening **

(Dayo's POV)

"OK, Zack. First things first. We have to find Mio and Himari first, before we deal with the Spirit," I told Zack. "Also, don't let the AST see you."

"Got it," Zack replied as he thought of the plan Kotori gave us earlier.

** At the Flying Ship Fraxinus **

"Dayo and Zack. You two should be considered very lucky," said Kotori as we all watched the screen. The Spacequake had damaged the entire area of the school beyond recognition. "The CR Unit isn't optimized for indoor combat. And because the Princess is indoors, the AST can't just break in. And now, you two are the only one who can do this. Rias and her team are your backup."

"Right! And we'll help you when the worst case scenario happens," Rias said as the others were getting ready for whatever happens in the next few minutes.

"After all, you two want to help the Spirit, don't you?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, we do," I answered. "And I know just how to do it."

"As expected of you, but we're going to help you guys out anyway, just because I'm in a good mood. And besides, this is the only other way we have to subdue the Spirit."

"So, we just talk to her, go on a date, and make her fall in love. Simple," I said.

"That's right, and besides the crew of the Gremory group, Ratatoskr's proud Fraxinus crew will assist you in any situation that arises. Rias, take it away!"

"Thank you, Kotori," said Rias as she introduces our 'team'. "First, with 5 marriages and divorces, he's worthy of the title " **Master of Love":** **Bad Marriage Kawagoe**!"

"Mm, love," said the man with brown hair with a white stripe on top.

"An incubus in the moonlight: **Boss Mikimoto**!"

"Mahal Kita," said the man with bald white hair.

"Bringing suffering to every rival to her love, the woman who lives at 2:00 AM! **The Nail Knocker Shiizaki!** "

The woman with grey eyes, one of the hidden with her long hair, holds a voodoo doll.

"The man with a hundred wives: **The Dimension Breaker Nakatsugawa!** "

The man with rectangular glasses simply waves his brown hair.

"And the woman whose sincere and earnest devotion was feared by the law: **Deep Love Minowa**!"

The woman with short, but wavy brown hair looks at a picture.

"So as you can see, they're all very experienced," said Kotori. "We've got plenty of other experts on hand. And if the worst case scenario happens, Rias and her team will come over and assist you. You can use a continue even if you lose the game once."

She doesn't realize the worst case scenario is only moments away…

** At the Infirmary **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Are you all right, Mio?" asked Himari who protected Mio from the blast.

"I-I am…" Mio nervously replied.

Both Mio and Himari hid under the bed and placed the mattress bed themselves to protect them from the blast as the room now looks like a war zone.

Suddenly, both of their demonic senses went off as they saw the last person that Mio wanted to see.

"Yuki…Nonaka?!"

Somehow, Yuki also makes it out unscathed, but she wanted to… 'settle' the score.

"We need to talk….now."

** At one of the Destroyed classrooms **

(Dayo's POV)

Before we went to the infirmary, we somehow caught a glimpse of the Princess Spirit, standing inside one of the classrooms.

And it wasn't long before eyes came into contact. And I had a feeling that we should duck NOW!

"Duck!" I yelled as the Spirit waved her arm as a blast of energy went passed us, destroying whatever gets in its way.

"Calm down for a second," Zack said only for us to be stopped when a second wave of energy went passed us.

"Stop," said the Spirit. "Who are you?"

Just as we were about to speak….

"Hold it!" Kotori interrupted us. "An anomaly in the Spirit's mental state has been detected! The analyzer AI is processing the data. Options will be displayed shortly."

** Outside the school **

(3rd-Person POV)

As the AST members standby for the Spirit to come out, they don't realize that a masked man has mysteriously released some demonic minions towards the school at blazing speed!

"Now, the fun begins…" said the masked man.

** At the Rooftop **

Mio and Himari stood across from Yuki, as if a potential standoff is occurring.

"Calling us to a place like thiseth. What doth thee want to talk about?" Himari asked with strained politeness.

"Dayo should've told you by now. You know why I'm at this school," Yuki stated point-blank, who's hair shadows her eyes eerily.

"Yeah, I heard," Mio confirmed. "I know what you're here for, and about your relationship with him."

Mio's guts told her that this conversation wasn't going to end well, and the AST circled around the building provides a good clue. And as she began to build up magic with her, some of the AST began to notice them.

"Stay away from him. As long as your existence affects him, he will continue to suffer. So…stay away from him. BOTH of you," Yuki requested, with her hand generating spirit energy.

"I will NOT back down," Himari replied as she took out her sword, ready for the fight to unfold….

** With the AST **

"Captain! I sense a Devil and an Ayakashi nearby!" said one of the teammates.

"Where?!" the captain asked quickly.

They soon looked at the rooftop, where Mio, Yuki, and Himari are fighting.

"Let's get them!" the captain ordered as they began firing towards Mio and Himari, only to see that a barrier appears out of nowhere and defected their shots.

"What?!" the captain asked in shock. "Keep firing! We're break that barrier down!"

** At Town **

"Where are they coming from?!" Yant asked as she used more light spears to take a horde of demonic minions that appeared out of nowhere and Zerg-rushed her, completely catching her off guard and slamming her into a building. Luckily, Vixy came to Yant's rescue as she took down the remaining demons.

And when they finally arrived at the school, they realized that not only realized that there was a barrier to prevent themselves from getting in, but the AST are also here.

"What's going on?" Vixy asked. "Why is there a barrier around the school?"

"Looks like the classmate Plushy-chan described has decided to strike, and with the Spirit inside to make matters worse," Yant explained. "It appears that this barrier is not only **Devil-Proof** to break, but it also restricts the use of time-space techniques. Luckily, we can use our Light Spears to break this barrier easily."

"Well, that's easier than done, because…" Vixy said as she pointed of what's behind them.

"Oh…boy…" Yant groaned when they saw the horde of flying demons floating in front of them, readying to attack. Not only that…

"Captain! There's some flying demons down here!"

"Eliminate them!"

The AST found them.

"Looks like Plushy-chan and Zack are going to have to wait. Let's go, Vixy!"

"Yes!" Vixy agreed as they moved out of the way to let the AST take the flying demons down.

** At the Destroyed Classroom **

(Dayo's POV)

"Are you finished yet?" I whispered to Kotori as we continue playing this 'Dating Sim' game.

"Yes, we will use Option 3…" Kotori answered. "Now, repeat after me."

"Before asking someone's name, state your own first," I said.

Unfortunately, her answer was a big strike as I placed a shield to protect me and Zack as the blast destroys more windows in its path.

And by the time the smoke clears, the Spirit was already close to us, pointing her hand at us at point-blank range.

"This is the end," said the Spirit. "If you do not answer, I will consider you 2 as my enemies."

"Do you remember us from the day before when we helped you defect the AST and the Fallen Angel?" I asked.

That caused the Spirit to lower her hand immediately.

"So we have met before, haven't we?" she asked.

"On the 10th, and in the city," Zack answered.

"I remember now. You said that you had no intention of killing me," said the Spirit as she grabbed our heads and putting us to a wall. "What a blatant lie. What are you 2 trying to achieve?"

As the Spirit looks at us suspiciously, Zack asks, "Why are you looking at us that way?"

"Look. We're not trying to achieve anything. Not every human wants to kill you!" I persuaded.

"Liar!" the Spirit replied back. "Not only every human, but also every single type of Supernatural race that I have seen has said that I deserved to die!"

"Of course, you don't!" Zack said quickly.

The Spirit released us and then said, "Then I must know….If you two don't intend to kill me, what have you come here for?"

"Go for Option 1," Kotori whispered to us as we repeated….

"To meet you, of course," I said sternly.

"Me? For what reason?" the Spirit asked.

"To make love with you," Zack answered as Kotori told us about Option 2.

SLICE!

Her answer was summoning her sword and quickly slicing the wall in half behind us, and in under 1 second!

"I can do without your jokes," said the Spirit.

** At the School Rooftop **

(3rd-Person POV)

"No way!" Mio answered, causing Yuki's spirit energy to form around her, but both Mio and Himari refused to back down. "I already thought long and hard about it. Even after learning everything, Dayo, Zack, their sisters, Kuki-mom, and even Himari here, they are committed to protecting me, especially Dayo. 'Because we're family'. And I don't want to waste even one bit of their feelings!"

"And I'm Master's sword," Himari added. "As his bodyguard, I will protect thy Master and Mio from harm. Even if it's you, Yuki Nonaka!"

"…I see," Yuki said quietly as she summons her Spirit Sword: Sakuya, along with armored gauntlets and unleashed a tornado of wind.

Mio saw it coming and erected a shield to block the hostile gale of wind.

"So, you resort to force in the end? Then we'll do the same! We accept your challenge!"

With her crimson aura enveloping her body, she attacked with her own tornado, but Yuki pointed Sakuya outwards and slicing through the tornado, dispelling it before jumping out of the way as Himari attacks.

** At the Destroyed Classroom **

(Dayo's POV)

After we FINALLY convinced that Zack and I are in no threat to the Spirit, we are now teaching her how to write her name after Kotori told us to name her **Tohka.** The reason why is because we met her on the 10th of April.

"And the most important part about this is: We won't reject you!" I declared.

Tohka had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you really not going to reject me?" she asked.

"Never," I replied.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear on your lives?"

"Absolutely," Zack answered.

"Hmph," Tohka stroked her hair and stood up while letting out a sniffle, turning her face back. "I won't let you two fool me with those words! You big dummies!"

We almost twitched angrily at those last words.

"But, well, you know…" Tohka continued. "I don't know what you 2 are up to, but you're the first people who's made any attempt to talk to me. I'll use you 2 to gather information about this world. Yes. That's important. It's super important."

"Th-Thanks," we sweat-dropped. Unfortunately, it was at that point that my sensors went haywire.

"Aw man!" I groaned as the demonic monsters made their way to the classroom!

** At the Flying Ship Fraxinus **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Commander! There's trouble!" said Kyouhei, the Vice-Commander.

"What's going on?!" Kotori asked as the screens show a huge explosion at the school as one of the buildings gets collapsed. Then her eyes widened in horror as she sees a man in a mask summoning Shadow Demons and Stray Devils around the area where Dayo, Zack and Tohka are.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled. "That masked guy has interrupted our chances to subdue the Spirit! Not only that…"

Kotori looked at another screen to see Mio and Himari fight against Yuki while the AST is firing at the shield.

"Mio? What's she doing there?!" she asked.

"Is that Himari up there?" Akeno asked.

"Looks like the worst-case scenario has come true… Rias! I'll leave the rest to you!"

"You got it!" Rias followed. "OK, my servants! It's time to help Zack and Dayo!"

[YES!] they followed as Akeno prepared the magic circle, but to their surprise, nothing happened!

"Oh my? Did I do something wrong?" Akeno asked in disbelief. She has done hundreds and never had something like this happen until now.

"It's a Devil-Proof barrier to prevent Devils from coming in!" Reine reported. "And it's a strong one, too!"

Both Kotori and Rias clicked their tongues in frustration as they could only watch and hope that either Dayo or Zack breaks the barrier in time….

** At the school Rooftop **

"You're only abusing his kindness! Taking advantage of it!" Yuki yelled as she struck back with a green wave of energy, forcing Himari to push Mio out of the way as she uses her sword, Yasutsuna (安綱, _lit. "Gentle Crane"_ **?** ), a katana crafted in the Heian period that was handed down to her by a fellow old man 10 years ago, to block Yuki's attack.

"Well, what about _you_?! You're the one blatantly ignoring his wishes, and forcing your selfish kindness onto him!" Mio accused her rival and once again fired a wind tornado that was stronger than the first, making Yuki use her speed to avoid it. "From this point on, I'll never make anymore excuses, nor will I regret my actions either! I won't insult any one of them to try to apologize after involving them and their family in all this! So, we'll fight! Together with them!"

"And I'll be their bodyguard! Fighting tooth and nail to protect them!" Himari added.

Yuki was not impressed at all. In fact, it made her crosser than ever as she sliced the tornado attacks with ease and countered with wind-style Kentasu attack that eliminated Mio's barrier, much to her shock!

"Never say anything like that again!" Yuki snarled at the 2 as she masks her hurt with rage as her own green aura envelops her body. "You'd never say something like that if you knew about Dayo! You know NOTHING about him! And even if you did, then you definitely wouldn't have dragged him into this war. Thanks to the death of his Father, it's likely hard for him to even hold a **sword** in his hand."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Mio asked, white-eyed and tilting her head with question marks dancing above her head.

"During the 2nd Great War, in order to save us, his father, **Gilgamesh** and Basara, his brother in all but blood, erased many of the Hero Tribe, our comrades, from this world, thanks to the infestation of the Spirits!"

That caught Mio and Himari off-guard. "Wha-? What do you mean?"

"It's the reason why the Hero Tribe took the death of Gilgamesh hard and forced to split up with Dayo's family, and even now, it still haunts Dayo to this day. You have no idea how cruel it is to make him wield his sword! And I won't allow you 2 to make them!" Yuki screamed at the stunned cat Ayakashi and the stunned Demon Lord heiress, in which they had enough time to react to block another one of Yuki's attacks.

(Dayo's POV)

And before Yuki could attack again, a wave of red energy and dark magic came out of nowhere and Yuki back. The girls watched as the attack came from the one person they all hold dear in their hearts….and I was NOT happy in the slightest, evidence by the dark miasma that I radiated off. And behind me was Zack, in his **black cloud** form, evidence with a dark cloud and angry red eyes.

"Well, would you like at that? It seems that I have no problem wielding my swords whatsoever!" I snarled, with my voice void of any positivity as I twirled the red rapier between my fingers. The sword I'm wielding the **Crimson Wing** sword.

"D-Dayo?" Yuki gasped and flinched when I coldly glared daggers at her.

"Boy, you've got a lot of nerve, Yuki. Last time I checked, there's no termination order on Mio, so your status as an observer remains unchanged. So if you're still on watch duty, then why the hell do you have Sakuya drawn?!" I asked coldly, forcing Yuki to turn away to avoid before I pointed to Mio and Himari.

"And as for you Mio, what was the one thing I told you before I left the nurse's office?"

"I-I'm…" Mio tried to answer, obviously ashamed of herself. Himari included.

"Answer me!" I commanded, stamping my foot down, causing the school grounds to shake that made Mio jump on fright.

"We shouldn't have left the room under any circumstances, and I apologize for Mio, My Lord," Himari bowed down, obviously disappointed.

"And because of this senseless fight, you made the AST try to eliminate you all in the process!" Zack shouted, showing lightning from the black cloud. "Do you really have a death wish or something? In fact, I would like to know…what compelled you to walk out with Yuki?"

Before Mio tried to answer, a new voice was heard.

"They were talking about your father in the past. And it looks like this is a delicious scene I'm seeing right now as all of the players have been gathered."

We all turned to the top of the roof of the stairwell, where the same mysterious masked figure was, watching it all. We already knew who he was as that hair says it all.

"When did he…" Mio asked, frightened that she couldn't sense the guy and wondered how long he's been watching and listening.

The Devil-proof barrier was preventing time-space techniques.

"To think that you two would become the bodyguard of the spawn of the Great Satan Lucifer…. What an awful taste to my mouth," said the masked man in a praising tone as if he was mocking us.

 **Character Stats:**

 **Name: The Mysterious Masked Man**

 **FYI: Dayo already knows who he really is**

"Nobody asked you to talk," I replied flatly before turning serious again. "So, we take it that you're the representative of the Lost Demons who's after Mio? I bet that you're the one who sent those earlier demons to attack us and Tohka and is in charge of the swarm both in and out that's attacking the AST and my sisters, too."

"You mean those Stray Devils and Shadow Demons?" Himari asked.

"Indeed. In the past few days, Dayo, Zack, and their sisters fought countless demons," the masked man replied as he put in his 2 cents, with us looking at him and wondering what he was getting at.

"Eh?" Mio asked, looking at us.

The masked man nodded, "Every night. Until dawn."

"Dayo, what's he talking about? What does he mean that you and the others have been fighting every night?!" Mio demanded, with me looking at her with a deadpan stare.

"What are you getting so worked up about? It's not exactly a secret," I deadpanned, since I told Mio that I took out the Stray Devils one time.

"Just tell me, Dayo!"

"They did it for your sake," the masked man explained as if it was simple. "The power you've inherited from your power, the previous Lucifer, draws not only Stray Devils, but Stray Fallen Angels as well. If they were beginning to harm other humans, including the ones with Sacred Gears, the Hero Tribe and the AST would deem all of us, especially you, as a threat, upgrading your status to **Elimination**. And once that happens, you wouldn't be allowed to live, even if you were living with a Dragon like that guy. That's why that woman told you two to leave him alone. They, their sisters, that cat, and even that succubus of yours have all been hunting those stray creatures while avoiding the AST every day to prevent all of that from happening."

Mio slowly looked at me. "…Is this true? So Maria stopped meeting us after school becau—Huh?"

"Wha-What? When did he?" the masked man asked in bewilderment as they all saw us sleeping with a snot-bubble.

"Just like him. He always does something unexpected," said Yuki as she bends down to poke the bubble, popping it and caused us to stir.

"Man….Is he done talking?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "Because the longer this guy flap his gums, the more I felt my brain cells fade out, one by one. Anyways, thank you Captain Obvious for what you're trying to do. In any case, Mio, it's not your faul-"

"NO! Mio Naruse is entirely at fault that all of this is happening, thanks to her very existence."

Mio looked horrified, as a massive tickmark appeared at the back of my head in response to this man's declaration.

"We may not be able to get the Spirit's powers, but maybe you can forfeit your demonic powers and those 2 grimoires that you have so we can-" the masked man said before his head jerks back from 2 bullets from the levitating guns that I summoned that ricocheted off the man's mask.

"We're the one who's doing the talking to Mio, so shut up and f*ck off!" Zack snarled before turning to Mio. "He's trying to break you mentally. It's basic Villain Psychological Mindf*cking 101."

"Yeah, he's trying to doubt you so things can go his way," I agreed. "Don't let him get to you. I've seen it happen so many times to unfortunate people, and it never ends well."

"And leaving her the way she is fare any better? Then again, you prefer to have her attract monsters to keep yourselves from getting bored… I know you 2 desire action and Mio Naruse is your meal ticket, isn't she?" the masked man asked, resulting in me facefaulting.

"That's one of the biggest lies I've ever heard," I said as I got back up and rubbed my head. "In fact, that's borderline desperation right there."

"Oh? If I was desperate, would I do this?"

As the masked man said that, Mio's shadow grew until it became a shadow demon with a scythe, looking to cleave her head off.

"Himari, heads up!" I yelled as Himari quickly replied as she charged towards Mio.

"Are you scared to actually let that cat erase _her_ this time for spilling your secret?" the masked man asked, grinning under his mask as he knew that the shadow demon was connected to Mio.

Any damage it took, Mio would receive, in a way to drive Mio to despair, but the masked man was taken back at what just happened.

Himari is an Ayakashi, a demonic spirit herself. She was no dummy as she quickly went between Mio and the demon, slicing the ground with her sword to disconnect the shadow demon from Mio, and from there, Zack, in his black cloud form, simply consumed the demon as he gained more power.

"Not bad, Dayo and Zack. I thought you would have no choice, but to cleave through Mio to get to my minion, but I was wrong," the masked man admitted, albeit disappointed that his plan was barely succeeding, and decided to go to a new tactic.

And then….

" **Master! Underneath Mio!** " Lumina and Catherin warned as I telekinetically shoved Mio away.

SLASH! SLICE!

Mio fell to the floor, wondering what shoved her when something wet hit her face and strained her school uniform. She was horrified to discover that it was **blood** and slowly looked at me.

I hacked up blood as my upper-body was stabbed by several scythes by the Shadow Demons that came out from my shadow.

Himari and Zack could only watch in disbelief as Yuki screamed, "Dayo!"

"DAYO!" Mio screamed as she saw me not moving at all.

"See? All bark and no bite," said the masked man, grinning in triumph. "You thought that a Dragon would help you? All you ended up doing was getting him killed. And it's all…your…faul-"

" **SHUT UP!"**

 **CRASH!**

Something crashed into the wall beside the masked man, interrupting his attempt to mentally break Mio. He looked to see one very angry Himari Noihara, who just lost her sanity, which sharper teeth, and a darker aura surrounding her, while carrying the head of one of his demon minion's body.

"What the?"

He then looked to see me and he was in for a surprise: Zack has already healed my wounds, thanks to his **symbiote** power that accelerated his healing abilities, and not even 5 seconds later, I was back up to my feet, looking good as new.

Many of them, including Himari, who managed to calm down after seeing me alive, couldn't believe it.

"H-How?" Yuki stuttered, with her true accent nearly slipping out.

Himari took no chances as one by one, she eliminates all of the other Shadow Demons in record time as inspiration for seeing me alive.

"You were saying?" I asked as I pulled a blade out that was stabbed directly into my heart. "Do continue. Color me interested."

"This….shouldn't be-" the masked man started before getting unexpectedly kicked into the air with the force of a speeding truck. That was courtesy of Zack also using telekinesis.

At the same time, Yant and Vixy finally had enough and flew far into the city with some members of the AST in hot pursuit as they unexpectedly helped them by using their weapons to wipe out the remaining demons after them. From there, the 2 sisters teleport themselves and used their light swords to hit the barrier that instantly shattered.

** At the Flying Ship Fraxinus **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Commander! The barrier has been broken!" Kyouhei remarked.

"Rias, now's your chance!" Kotori called.

"OK, Akeno!" Rias ordered her as Akeno tried again, and this time, it works!

** At the school Rooftop **

As the masked man fell down to the ground, Yant and Vixy were the first to arrive.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Remember when so many enemies surround you and you're outnumbered, and you Zerg-Rush it? That's what we were dealing with, and it looks like you had quite a bit of excitement," said Vixy.

"How…did you…survive? I-thought you were…" Mio stuttered as she went up to me with shaking feet.

"To me, in the immortal words of Shaun Wallace, it's just another day at the office," I shrugged. "Not to mention that his attacks were small, because I'm a Dragon! I also played dead just to make him feel more confident."

"Nice," Zack smiled.

"So this is the troublemaker? I'm not impressed," said a new voice.

And there, at long last, came Rias and her group.

"Don't be," I said as the masked man struggled to get up.

"Since you tried to harm my Zack and his adorable brother," Rias said to the masked man. "And since you ruined their chances to subdue the Spirit, you are not getting away with this!"

"That's right! Now, let's get rid of this filthy masked man!" Mira shouted as she activated her spell. "On the name of my theme **Justitia** of the **Superbia** archive, I will not permit any form of impurity!"

Suddenly, the masked man found out that he can't move! Then he saw Akio coming in for a kick!

"No!" the masked man yelled, as he could only watch as Akio kicks him hard, sending him to another wall. In the midst of the smoke, Koneko came in and hit the masked man with another punch….

BAM!

…HARD!

"This is my favorite part," Akeno giggled as **lightning** came out of her hand and threw it at the downed masked man as he screams in agony, much to Akeno's delight.

A few minutes later, he choked out as he coughed up blood in his mask.

"You…really are…not normal. None of you…Who…what… are you?" he asked.

"We're the kind of guys you fear the most," Levi said confidently.

"We're the kind that you should never tick off," Akio smiled.

"Let's just say that they are Devils, and they have good potential," I answered as Rias began to power up as she summons a large black ball.

"And you….just crossed over the line to the point of no return. Now vanish!" Rias said coldly as she threw her ball, the **Power of Destruction** towards the masked man.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as the ball hit him, disintegrating him and many other buildings the ball went through.

And this time, this battle is over just as the sun sets. As Rias hugged Zack as she was glad that he was all right, as well as some others, Mio hugged me from behind and started to cry.

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness, Big brother!" she cried as I held her close. Then Himari came to me and I told her, "You've done a good job, Himari."

Himari smiled in satisfaction as Yant and Vixy hugged me out of nowhere. "Thank you, My Lord."

All the while, Yuki's heart was racing several beats per second, completely shocked at the turn of events that has happened here.

But she knew that with this many Devils here, the elders of the Hero Tribe were not going to like this!

** At the Flying Ship Fraxinus **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Well played, Dayo and Zack. Well played," Kotori said as she licked her lollipop. "While we may not have subdued the Spirit today, we have at least got rid of one annoying pest."

Or did they…?

** Somewhere Else **

"That was a close call," said the masked man at a mysterious place. "If I was the **Puppet Decoy** I sent in my stead, I surely would've been dead. I've underestimated them. To think that the Gremory Family would come to their rescue. I've heard word that one of them is the current Lucifer. And that poses a major problem…. It looks like that I'll have to opt for a more….direct and stealthy approach…."

** In town **

As the AST went back to the school, they soon received some bad news.

"We have lost sight of the Princess," reported one of the older women wearing the same wiring suit Origami has with a giant Gatling gun in hand. "Let's go back to the base. We can't do anything now."

Origami knew that the report she had to file in was going to be a bit of a pain as she soon arrived at the school, only to see that no one was there and she was ticked off. Her chance of killing the Spirit was interrupted by the masked man and his minions.

Soon after, the AST team all flew away back to base, but Origami was more determined to kill that Spirit the next time they meet.

Also, what happened earlier to Tohka the Princess Spirit? Well, earlier this evening, she summoned her large sword when the large monsters attacked out of nowhere, and the destruction was so great, that quickly she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

** Next Day; At Sakura Park **

Zack was walking through Sakura Park, remembering of what happened with the Fallen Angels last Sunday. Luckily for him, thanks to the Spacequake incident yesterday, there were no classes for the next 2 weeks. So he decided to try his ghost form since no one is around at this time.

But that's about to change.

"This feeling! It's just like last time!" said Zack as the Fallen Angel that took Issei last Sunday is now behind him. "Are you kidding me?!"

"How strange," said the busty blue-haired Fallen Angel. "I don't seem to have to have the wrong person. I remember that you were one of the two people that watched me. How sincerely strange. No matter. I, Fallen Angel **Kalawarner** , will erase all traces."

And as Kalawarner gets closer to Zack, he couldn't help but look at the sexy Fallen Angel, but also the cold sensation felt stronger. Then, her wings soon spread.

"I knew it!" Zack said as his suspicions have been confirmed.

"I've heard word that you've been killed by Raynare's sister, **Reynella** ," said Kalawarner as she summoned a Light Spear, but Zack had an idea….

As Zack avoids Kalawarner's sudden rush, he said to himself….

"I wonder if I could control her body…."

It was such a perverted idea, not that he was inspired by the Succubus named Maria Naruse, mind you, but it could work….

And as Kalawarner charges in for another attack, Zack suddenly turns invisble, forcing Kalawarner to miss.

"Where did you go, you trash?" she asked, not knowing that Zack is already turning himself into a black figure mist, and then suddenly, it enters into her mouth!

"What the?!" Kalawarner asked as her body is being controlled by Zack as he(she) try to walk with her heels since it's a bit hard.

'So this is what it feels to be a woman…' Zack thought as he begins to get the hang of it.

"Wh-Where are you?!" Kalawarner asked before she noticed that her arms is moving on its own. "Are you in my body, by any chance?!"

'Mmmm…..yes,' Zack answered as he used the Fallen Angel's arms to adjust her short skirt, and touch her hair. 'Wow. Your hair is soft. And your chest is big…'

"No, don't you dare! I worked hard to this point!" Kalawarner protested, but to no avail.

 **(WARNING: Short Lime (?) scene! Only Masturbation)**

Suddenly, Kalawarner's left arm moves to her chest while her right arm moves to her p*ss* and cl*t and both began to move at the same time!

"Ahn! W-W-Wha-What are….you doing….to me?! Ahn!" Kalawarner moaned as Zack plays with her body.

'If those perverted boys saw this, they would be out of control by now!' Zack said with a huge blush on his face as he continues to do his dirty work.

"N-No!" Kalawarner moaned as she continued masturbating herself for the next 10 minutes, and then….

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

And then Kalawarner came as she collapses to the ground, sighing heavily in ecstasy.

 **(Lime scene over!)**

'Wow. That was nice,' Zack replied before he had another idea. 'Let's see what she has…'

Zack has decided to read Kalawarner's memory by focusing carefully. A few minutes later, he discovers that she is not as bad as he thinks she is. The same thing for the girl he dated, Raynare, and another one named **Mittlet**. Also, he now knows where the other Fallen Angels, so he decides to use Kalawarner's wings as he took over Kalawarner's body and fly to where they are.

** At an Abandoned Warehouse **

Zack as Kalawarner lands in front of a large old building and quickly went inside. There, he finds Raynare, and a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short-side ponytails, blue eyes, and wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, black shoes, and a large black bow on top of her hair. Her name is **Mittlet**.

Of course, these 2 Fallen Angels don't know is that Zack is controlling Kalawarner right now, but thanks to his special skill of **Vocal Alteration** , he can sound exactly like Kalawarner.

"Welcome back, Kala!" Raynare said in a much lighter and cheerful tone.

"Yes, I am, Raynare," said 'Kalawarner', but Zack uses his own voice in which Raynare recognizes.

"Z-Zack?! I-I-Is that you?!" Raynare asked in disbelief.

"W-What?!" Mittlet asked, obviously confused at all this.

"Yes, it's me, Raynare," said 'Kalawarner'. "And I just want to let you know is that you 3 are not as bad as I thought. In fact, sooner or later, I'll come to you all and protect you. And that is a promise."

When Raynare heard that, she cried in tears of joy as she hugs 'Kalawarner' tightly, knowing that it was Zack who said it. And then 'she' gave Raynare the silver necklace that Zack bought during their date last Sunday.

"And there's the one thing that I need to give you," 'Kalawarner' said to Raynare.

"Wh-What is it?" Raynare asked as 'Kalawarner' kisses Raynare on the lips.

 **(WARNING: Yuri (?) Lemon scene! Thankfully, it's short!)**

Both Raynare and 'Kalawarner' kisses each other, fondling their breasts, and Mittlet in the background begins to masturbate herself with her fingers.

"Zack…." Raynare moaned as 'Kalawarner' sucks on her breasts. "My nipples…don't suck on them…. Don't tease me… It's embarrassing…"

And then Raynare began to pay back by sucking on 'Kalawarner's' breasts, making 'her' moan in delight.

"Wow….It feels so good….." 'Kalawarner' moaned before looking at Raynare's p*ss*.

"You're all wet already," said 'Kalawarner' as 'she' began to lick Raynare's womanhood.

"Hyawaa!" moaned Raynare. "Your tongue is moving inside my p*ss*~. You're caressing my p*ss* with your tongue~~~."

And as 'Kalawarner' began to insert 'her' fingers into Raynare's p*ss*, it was then that suddenly climaxed!

"KUUUHN!" Raynare screamed in delight as she came, and it was a lot.

"So you came," 'Kalawarner' said as Zack finally comes out of her body and reveals himself in normal form.

"I….sure did…." Raynare smiled as she and Zack finally kissed each other passionately.

 **(Lemon Over!)**

Then, as Kalawarner began to wake up, she smelled the aroma of Raynare's scent as she covered herself up and blushed madly at Zack who did all of this mess.

"Don't worry, Kalawarner," Zack said to her. "I promise that I'll take responsibility of what I've done to you. And I'll also protect and take good care of you."

"You….better…." the busty blue-haired angel replied as Zack kissed her and flew away. And all the while Mittlet was wondering what the crap just happened. Then she realized something important.

"Oh crap! We need to get the **nun**! She's arriving tomorrow!" Mittlet yelled in panic.

** At the Forest **

Yuki was walking home after her latest 'conversation with Dayo.

 **(FLASHBACK TIME! – 1 hour earlier)**

(Dayo's POV)

I was completely baffled of what Yuki said to me.

"Well, since you're the winner…Kill me if you wish…." Yuki asked me as if to resign her fate. To her, this was her enemy, no matter what just happened yesterday. Everything went silent for a moment for Yuki as the silence was broken by my voice.

"Why do we have to be enemies? After all of the things that I said to you?" I asked. I really didn't want to kill her, but she did go over the line…

Yuki opened her eyes and stared at me before answering, "It's now impossible. I am a hero, and you and Zack are allies of Devils. There is no middle ground."

I leaned down towards her and asked with a frown, "Don't you know that isn't it a hero's duty to the impossible for the betterment of those they protect?"

"No, the duty of a hero is to protect humans from the supernatural…" Yuki said with a frown as I already know where this is going.

Despite of the previous conversations I had with her, it looks like she's still holding a bit of grudge against them. "Well, if this is what the definition of a hero is, especially with the AST, then I feel sorry for the Supernatural," I said listlessly before turning to Yuki with a glare.

"But it looks like you're a little too stubborn to get the message. You see, a hero is a person who does their best to protect the weak against the strong, someone who stands for justice, someone who stands for _peace_. A hero is supposed to be a _symbol_ , something to aspire to that others wish to follow, and a _beacon_ in the times where others would fall into despair and give up!"

Yuki's own eyes flared at my words.

"You don't think that's what we do?! We and the AST protect humans from the abuses for the powerful supernatural factions! We stand as defenders and champions of humanity! We _are_ heroes!" she shouted, with her own voice being driven towards hysterics due to the high emotional tension.

I just looked at her in disbelief, despite all of the warnings that I gave her, and I shot her down.

"Then why are you hunting for Mio Naruse as if she was a criminal in the first place? What has she done to you? To anyone? And for the Spirit as well, for that matter? What gives you the right to dictate whether they live or die because of something they can't control?!" I asked passionately.

"She may have not done something now, but in the future…" Yuki tried to say before being cut off.

"How the hell do you know that? What kind of heroes kill people because of what they 'might become'?!" I shouted again.

Luckily, the 3 entities in my subconscious mind helped me calm down as I took a deep breath before turning back to the tired hero.

"What do you want me to do, then?" Yuki asked, as she was obviously tired, both emotionally and physically from what happened yesterday.

"I want you to act like a _true hero_ should," I answered simply, unknowingly striking a chord with the girl.

A true hero…

Yuki shook her head to forget what the words meant to her before turning back to me. "In your opinion…what would a _true hero_ do in this situation?" she asked.

I remembered what my father said to me as I answered Yuki's question, "In my opinion, a _true hero_ would wait and see if the bad guy is really a bad guy. I never lied when I told you that I would protect Mio from harm, and I would never go back on my word. So, as long as I live, I, Dayo "Mugen" Kayode, would never harm anyone unless they redeem themselves as threat, and you can bet on that!"

Yuki just stared at the extended hand I gave like it was a bomb that was about to go off. Of all things to happen, she didn't expect something like this. After all of the things she did.

She was tempted, everything about me seemed genuine and honest. And as she stretched out her hand to meet my own, she remembered something from her past….

' _Now, now Yuki, did you really think that I stood for stupid sh*t like "peace and justice"? You shouldn't trust so easily next time Yuki…remember this feeling next time you feel like being soft, my foolish student. Use that feeling to propel you forward and become a wonderful human….a_ _ **real**_ _hero…'_

…as if she just touched something foul, she immediately retracted her hand after those 'dark memories' resurfaced.

Memories of broken promises….

"Then…how the hell do I know you won't betray me…how do I know your words actually mean anything…how do I know you won't use me and throw me away once you're done…?" Yuki asked with a very dark look in her eyes.

I was shocked. Where did this come from?

"Whoa, what happened to you? What changed?" I asked in confusion. Yuki couldn't bear looking at my eyes at this point as she turned her head and looked at the sky instead.

"You wouldn't understand."

I frowned at this. "Hey, for all you know, I may understand more than you think. In fact, the Spirit I talked to earlier yesterday, feels the same way. And judging from the looks on her face, she's always being rejected."

This only enraged Yuki one more time.

"How the hell do you know that!? You've seen the death of your father! Do you know how painful it is to lose someone precious as an icon to others?! Do you also know how painful it is to feel the trust you gave someone else is being treated like trash?! HUH?!" she yelled hysterically, releasing all of her pent-up frustration and anger at me from the resurfacing memories. She turned her head so that I couldn't see the tears building up around her eyes. She felt spent, tired, and numb.

She definitely wasn't expecting this to happen today.

She stayed like that for several minutes before turning back to me as I stood there quietly. She widened her eyes at what she saw.

I was sitting there, contemplating the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, but that wasn't what shocked her.

It was the mournful tears that were flowing down my cheeks that stopped her short. The death of my father was what gave it away, and yes, it's still painful.

I mournfully smiled and said, "…I _do_ know…and the Spirit I talked to earlier….feels the same way…"

That was all that needed to be said.

She took my hand.

 **(FLASHBACK END!)**

(3rd-Person POV)

Yuki had a LOT of things to think about. What would the elders of the Hero Tribe say? That worried her the most, but her musings had to end when a large red circle with intricate symbols appeared behind her. She sighed at her misfortune.

There goes her cover as out of the glowing red circle was none other than Rias Gremory and her Peerage.

"So…you must be the one that gave Dayo and Zack a hard time?" Rias asked. "I think it would be best if we talk about our unique situation. I'm sure you must have some questions that need answering after all." To Yuki, she now had no choice but to reveal her identity, but the question is: Should she tell her?

 _A true hero would wait and see if the bad guy is actually a bad guy…_

Yuki remembered watching over the activities over the devils of Kuoh Academy. She remembered being so sure that eventually they would drop their masks and reveal themselves to be monsters that would prey on the weakness of humans. And a true hero…would reveal themselves and ally with these new devils. After all, if more devils were like this, then less humans would be abused by the faction as a whole. Promoting harmonious co-existence instead of other harmful emotions and motivations.

But to do all of that, she had to lay down her own trust first. She had to open dialogue; she had to _believe_ that they were trustworthy.

"I am a hero," Yuki confessed, as if she talking about something that was obvious. Rias just blinked in response to this, and then she widened her eyes in shock that a human hero was standing right in front of her.

At the moment, the hero didn't look too impressive, but it didn't change the fact that a sworn enemy of devils was standing in front of her and announcing her presence.

The shock wore off the second that she realize that Rias' Peerage all began to get closer to their King in case hostilities arose.

"Perhaps…it is best if we speak somewhere in private, Ms. Gremory," said Yuki tiredly.

Rias could see that Yuki was very tired and ordered her Peerage to stand down, but for them to be on their guard. "Yes. I think it would be best to go back my club room in Kuoh and talk."

She then reactivated the magic circle in order to transfer everyone back to the ORC club classroom where they can talk without fear of any normal humans listening. The circle enveloped the ground under all those who were present and transported them away.

Unfortunately, another soul who was watching nearby saw the whole thing and quickly left to tell its master about the knowledge it has obtained….

** At a mysterious place **

It was a cold and dank place to the young devil who just saw what happened. He wasn't used to be in such a desolate and unforgiving place before. But why would he? He was a **High-class Devil** after all, he deserved only the best the **Underworld** had to offer.

But he would tolerate it. He _had_ to tolerate it. His life was at stake if he made his…benefactor upset after all.

He finally met with the mysterious figure and bowed his head deferentially, waiting for his lord to speak.

"…What have you found out?" the deep voice rumbled as the young devil felt the ground rumble in accordance to his lord's voice as his body trembled.

"…There has been some changes, milord…in addition to the Dragon, there is an **Ayakashi** who's also protecting the daughter of the original Lucifer, and she seems powerful milord, but not as powerful as the Dragon," spoke the young devil deferentially. His pride was strong, but nowhere near as strong as his sense of preservation.

"Hoooh….? So the girl has another weakling to back her, hm…? Very well, it is of no concern. Are the sisters of the current Great Satans still in Tenguu?" the voice asked.

"Yes, they still remain…also, the Spirit that we tried to get has also escaped from that area as well…um…pardon me milord, but…what are you planning to do with them and the Spirits?" the young devil asked.

"Why…it should be obvious….I'm going to start a **3** **rd** **Civil War** in the Underworld…and take back what's mine," the voice said with conviction and certainty.

The young devil just smiled darkly at the news as he contemplated the power he would receive due to being a part of the new order before the voice spoke up again.

"Now leave me…or don't you have a **nun** to break… **Diodora Astaroth** …?"

The remainder of the nun he was going to break eagerly brought a sick smile to the young devil's face. Oh, the delicious scream he would get when he…

"I said begone, you cretin…!" the voice bellowed again, which broke the young Astaroth out of his sick fantasies and immediately scrambled out of the cave of his lord.

All was silent for a moment before a feminine voice spoke up.

"Is it OK to let such a nasty little creature live…?" asked the feminine voice.

Another voice rose up in response and answered her question, "Don't worry…he will outlive his usefulness soon enough. Then, I'm sure you will get the pleasure of destroying him yourself, won't you?"

One more voice rose from the darkness in response. "Not that it matters anyways…soon enough, we will destroy the pretenders calling themselves 'Great Satans' and claim the titles for ourselves…and it's all thanks to you, milord."

"Then the time is soon here, my friends…we shall soon take back what's rightfully ours once we get the daughter of the original Lucifer's powers, as well as the powers of the Spirits, so we can take the Underworld from those pretenders. Prepare yourselves accordingly," the first voice finished.

[Yes, **Lord Zolgear!** ] the others replied.

* * *

 **End of Act 2**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: Reach For The Stars/Endless Possibility/His World ~2013 Remastered Remix**

* * *

 _Next time on Dating with the Supernatural…_

 _After becoming allies with Rias and her Peerage, Dayo and Zack bump into a nun named Asia Argento and shows her the way to church, in which they sense some strong Fallen Angels. Along the way, Dayo discovers that Asia has a Sacred Gear._

 _However, Rias tells Dayo and Zack that Church is the enemy's base for Devils and advise them to not befriend with the enemy, but Yuki and Himari says otherwise._

 _And later, after Rias and her Peerage shows Dayo and Zack some of their powers after taking care of another Stray Devil, one that was stronger than the others they've fought and hunted down, Zack volunteers to fulfill Koneko's contract when she's overbooked, not knowing that he would meet a crazy exorcist named Freed Sellzen who serves for the Fallen Angels Reynella and ******, and also reveals something shocking: Not only Asia is there maintaining the barrier, but Tohka, the Princess Spirit, has somehow been captured and brainwashed._

 _What will Kotori say when she finds out that the Princess Spirit is now in the hands of the Fallen Angels? How will Dayo react when he hears the terrible news? And what will Mio and the others say about the newfound alliance between Dayo, Zack, Yuki, and the Gremory Group? You will find all of that out and more on the next Act of Dating with the Supernatural!_

* * *

And we're done! I told you that we had a lot to cover, and we did! Including some lime and lemon scenes from here to there.

Also, you may notice that Tohka has managed to escape, instead of reappearing to Dayo and Zack, thanks to some knowledge I've gained from watching _Date A Live_. You're going to see why I'm going down this alternative path soon.

Plus, I need to watch _Trinity 7_ again before I can proceed further, but first, I have to get _Campione_! and _Sailor Moon Crystal_ out of the way, and as quick as possible.

And shout-out to **SoulEmbrace2010** and **RekkingPride** for making such incredible stories as they have once again inspired me of making this Act.

Now, a **major announcement** : I'm heading back to Technical School soon to get some certificates, not to mention that the Holidays are right around the corner, so expect SLOWER updates from this point. I'll try and make more chapters as soon as I can, but no promises!

To 2015 Lewamus Prime, thank you for giving me ideas for the upcoming Acts, and here is the Yuri scene that you requested. I hope you enjoyed it.

And to the others, read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored!


End file.
